El papá de Sophie
by Selena Hudson
Summary: SEGUNDA ETAPA: Finn ya sabe que Sophie es su hija, ahora junto con Rachel luchará para tener una bonita vida en familia. Como todo comienzo, no es fácil pero su amor los ayudará siempre.
1. Chapter 1

** EL PAPÁ DE SOPHIE**

**Nota importante: Los personajes principales de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, son de la cadena televisiva Fox y de los creadores-productores del programa original Glee. Yo sólo planteo una de tantas posibilidades Finchel por amor a la pareja y a la serie, sin obtener ningún beneficio económico.**

**Parte 1: De cómo el llamado de la sangre no conoce límites**

**I**

_**Finn**_

Hace ya varios meses que Rachel se fue estudiar a New York, hace ya varios meses que no la veo ni sé nada de ella, lo importante es que está cumpliendo sus sueños en la gran manzana, algún día, será tan grande que ni el mismísimo firmamento la podrá contener…

Al principio no le di importancia porque todo parecía obra de una resentida Tina que dolida por no ser la New Rachel en el Glee club, quería difamar a mi estrella de oro a toda costa, Tina no entendía que pasara lo que pasara New Directions nunca iba tener una New Rachel por la simple y sencilla razón de que Rachel sólo hay una… como sea, Tina dio el primer rumor, lo publicó en un mensaje "privado" en el facebook. La noticia se quedó grabada en mi mente pero traté de sacarla, de ser así me lo hubieran dicho Kurt, Santana o hasta la misma Rachel porque después de haber noqueado al imbécil con el que andaba, ella me habló para pedirme consejo sobre qué cantar en su audición de _Funny Girl_ y para decirme que le había gustado que defendiera su honor, por lo tanto estábamos en buenos términos, no tenía por qué ocultarme nada, soy su amigo…bueno me conformaba con eso hasta que obtuviera mi título y pudiera ser alguien más para ella.

Volví a concentrarme en la Universidad alejándome de todo lo que tuviera que ver con McKinley, meses después del mensaje de Tina, Puck se mofó de ella y del rumor, lo golpeé pidiéndole que no volviera a hablar de ella si no tenía la certeza de qué pasaba y él pareció quedarse tranquilo, la verdad es que él tampoco sabía nada a ciencia cierta, de ser lo contrario me lo hubiera dicho en serio y no en forma de burla. Pensé en hablarle a Kurt para salir de dudas pero me regañé, algo tan importante no se me hubiera ocultado por tanto tiempo, así que volví a olvidar el asunto hasta esa mañana en que mi madre habló por teléfono… no le contesté, estaba en clase pero ella no dejaba de insistir, así que tuve que salir de la cátedra del profesor de Sociología para contestar

-Ma… ¡estoy en clase!-reclamé con justa razón

- Finn Hudson… dime que no es tuyo, porque si es, no sé qué demonios haces lejos de ella, ustedes se aman, sería muy tonto que no estuvieran los dos para él y yo no te voy a perdonar nunca si abandonas a mi nieto y haces que crezca lejos de mi- dijo mamá con ese tono de voz que usa sólo cuando está muy enfadada

- haber Carole- la llamo por su nombre cuando quiero hablar algo serio con ella-no sé de qué estás hablando

-Mira Finn, no te hagas tonto, Rach está en Lima, lo vi con mis propios ojos, no hay modo de que sea un chisme barato

- ¿Rachel está en Lima?- pregunté ilusionado, la emoción llegaba siempre a mi voz al sentir su cercanía, tal vez ella había venido a pasar el día de acción de gracias en casa, aunque todavía faltaban un par de días… ojalá no se fuera pronto, ojalá se quedara para navidad, para año nuevo… ojalá no se fuera nunca

-sí, Rachel está en Lima, la vi de lejos pero eso me bastó para entender que los rumores son ciertos… ya es muy notorio…

-¿los rumores?

-¿entonces no sabes nada?

-no, te estoy diciendo que no sé de que hablas

-Cariño, Rachel está embarazada –dijo mamá suavizando su tono pero aventándome una cubetada de agua fría, ella continuó- si no sabías… entonces no es tuyo ¿cierto? ella no te hubiera ocultado algo como eso ¿o sí?-preguntó mi madre llenándome de hielitos el cerebro

-No sé ma…

- ¿cómo que no sabes? Es ó no es mi nieto

-supongo que no…

-Finn, no puedes suponer…

-Tienes razón, Rachel no me hubiera ocultado algo así por mucho tiempo, si dices que ya es notorio

- sí mucho, debe estar a punto de dar a luz, tal vez por eso está en Lima…

-no mamá, no es mío- dije decepcionado, como si la noticia acabara de acuchillar por completo a mi corazón de por sí herido por la lejanía

-Bueno cariño, lamento haberte importunado-dijo mamá también triste, ella también entendía lo que esa noticia suponía-¿estás bien?

-sí-dije en un hilito de voz, colgando instantáneamente

Quería pensar, piensa Finn, piensa ¿es tu bebé? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con ella?... a principios de febrero…El 14 de febrero, En la no- boda del señor Shue… esa vez nos cuidamos pero ¿y si hubo fallas?...conté el tiempo… principios de marzo 1, principios de abril 2, principios de mayo 3, principios de junio 4, principios de julio 5, principios de agosto 6, principios de septiembre 7, principios de octubre 8, principios de noviembre 9… estamos a unos días de terminar noviembre, si el bebé fuera mío ya hubiera nacido… a finales de octubre o principios de noviembre… sé que hay bebés que se adelantan pero ¿hay bebés que se atrasan?... no lo sabía pero necesitaba verla.

Salí corriendo de la Universidad, tomé mi auto y manejé, casi de forma automática llegué a su casa, toqué mil veces y nadie abrió, caminé unas cuantas calles y llegué a la zona comercial de Lima, alcé la vista y la vi… iba detrás de sus padres, estaban comprando fruta, quise acercarme pero ella se veía avergonzada, incluso tapaba su vientre abultado con las bolsas de compras

-¡por Dios!- exclamé mortificado mientras golpeaba la pared más cercana y me arrepentía mil veces de haberla orillado a New York, de haberla obligado a seguir sus sueños para que terminara así… si nos hubiéramos casado y fuera mi bebé estaríamos paseando orgullosos… presumiendo esa maravillosa pancita y ella no escondería la cara…

_**Rachel**_

No puedo creer que esté de nuevo en Lima y no puedo creer que de ahora en adelante no estaré sola, toco mi enorme barriguita, mi pequeña se mueve cada día más, es una inquieta en toda la extensión de la palabra, tienen que ser los genes de bailarina, ya ni siquiera me deja dormir pero la amo, la amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie sin siquiera conocerla. Estoy a casi tres semanas de dar a luz, mi princesa Sophie llegará entre mi cumpleaños y navidad, todo un regalo, el mejor de los regalos.

Casi todo mi embarazo lo viví en New York porque ahí estoy estudiando, mi universidad está ahí y me hubiera encantado que mi hija naciera allí, el glamur de la gran ciudad le hubiera pertenecido de nacimiento pero debo admitir que aquí, en mi pequeño terruño me siento cobijada y será ideal para los primeros días de mi hija tener el amor de sus abuelitos. Su padre vendrá en cuanto se acerque la fecha de parto, al principio no tomó nada bien que su niña naciera aquí pero entendió que necesitamos la seguridad de este lugar, ayudó que la anciana ginecóloga de New York se jubilara para que se animara a dejarme marchar, aún sin su permiso hubiera regresado, es verdad que allá están él, Kurt y Santana pero no les podía dejar la carga de una recién nacida y una recién parida… así que aquí estoy.

Cuando me enteré de mi embarazo sentí que el mundo caía sobre mis espaldas pero todo de alguna manera se acomodó de la mejor manera…

Para empezar Kurt y Santana, los primeros en enterarse y futuros padrinos de Sophie lejos de verme con lástima me apoyaron desde el principio, me hicieron ver lo fuerte que soy y lo mucho que me ayudarían si decidía criar a mi bebé solita, esa ayuda es y será invaluable. Le siguieron mis papis, siempre creí que si un día llegaba con una noticia como "estoy embarazada" se decepcionarían y me pedirían que me olvidara de ellos, por el contrario no hay dos seres en el mundo más emocionados con la bebé que ellos, la aman infinitamente, tanto como a mí, tanto como para olvidar la forma tonta en la que terminé así.

Algo que me angustió de más fue perder la oportunidad de NYADA y casi me desmayo de la emoción cuando la mismísima Carmen Thibodeaux me dijo que no era ni la primera ni la última alumna de NYADA que se embarazaba, que lo único que haríamos sería cambiar mis clases para que sólo tomara las teóricas, de canto y actuación, después de tener a la bebé me pondría al día con el baile. Así fue como cursé, con excelencia, todo lo que ella me propuso en el plan de estudios y por esa razón los maestros adelantaron mis exámenes para que pudiera tener a mi bebé con tranquilidad, tengo que regresar en febrero con la certeza de que mi lugar espera. Hasta los productores de Funny Girl parecen haberse puesto en pausa por mi embarazo, necesitaban más recursos económicos y decidieron buscar más patrocinio, me entristecí pensando en la cancelación del proyecto pero hace unos meses me llamaron para decirme que todo se retomaría de nuevo a principios del año entrante…audicionaré en la siguiente etapa lo cual es fabuloso… aún con bebé en brazos, Fanny Brice es mí papel y nadie me lo quitará.

El papá de Sophie, es otra historia, pero no todo podía ser perfecto, ¿estuve enamorada de él? No, digamos que siempre fue pura atracción física sobre todo porque él es un adonis en todos los sentidos, aún recuerdo su abdomen de miedo… teníamos una química sexual increíble pero nunca lo amé, aunque él hasta hoy en día dice que me ama. Santana descubrió que era un gigoló y me decepcionó por completo, aunque él se decepcionó más cuando se enteró por mis propias reacciones que le había sido infiel con Finn, mi novio de High school. Nos herimos, nos peleamos, terminamos como pareja y supusimos que nunca más en la vida volveríamos a necesitarnos, gran error, el destino nos tenía preparada una gran sorpresita. Pensé no contarle, Santana tenía razón yo podía con esto, el mismo bebé me daba fuerzas pero él seguía asistiendo a NYADA, el embarazo se hizo evidente y cuando me preguntó no pude negarle a su propia hija.

Como es mi costumbre imaginar la reacción de la gente imaginé que él me diría ¡muchas felicidades pero arréglatelas tú sola!… por el contrario me dijo que esperaba que fuéramos amigos por el bien de nuestra hija, que aunque estaba seguro de que como pareja no funcionaríamos más, no iba a desamparar a su bebé… y así ha sido hasta ahora… desconozco si sigue con su doble vida pero sé que consiguió trabajo como bailarín en una comedia musical de Broadway y que es asistente con sueldo de Casandra July. Él ha pagado cada uno de los gastos médicos, consiguió un mini departamento, que él paga, cerca de NYADA para que no tuviera que trasladarme muy lejos con la pancita y él también consiguió uno cerca para estar pendiente de nosotras, no me gustó separarme de Santana y Kurt pero tuve que aceptar no sólo por la cercanía con todo, si no porque es una zona muchísimo más segura que nuestro alejado viejo barrio. Así que en cuanto la nena y yo regresemos a la gran manzana es ahí donde seguiremos viviendo.

Todos me ven siempre, no es muy común ver a una mujer tan pequeñita como yo con un bultito tan grande en el vientre, no soy supersticiosa pero Santana sí, por eso desde que se me empezó a notar puso un listón rojo rodeando mi vientre, para evitar las malas vibras a la nena. En New York sentía las miradas pero en Lima se intensificaron, es como si todos dijeran ahí va Rachel Berry y salió embarazada y tiró por la borda su vida… yo estoy orgullosísima de mi pancita y sé que nada está tirado, por el contrario ahora tengo fuerza de más para lograr todas mis metas, aún así no dejo de pensar en Santana y todas sus creencias de "mal de ojo" para Sophie y por eso la escondo tras mis papis y tras las bolsas de compra…hoy en el mercado sentí una mirada especial, volteé pero no vi a nadie…

Es 26 de noviembre y mis papis y yo nos despedimos después las compras para día de gracias, las hicimos por adelantado, ya que ellos harán un viaje a la capital de Ohio para visitar a uno de sus clientes, esperan regresar mañana mismo por la tarde, estoy ansiosa, no me gusta quedarme sola… A Sophie tampoco le gusta, a penas se fueron sus abuelos empezó a dar lata, llamé a mi nuevo doctor, a diferencia de mi doctora en New York que se caía de viejita, él es un doctor joven, demasiado joven, según sé recién titulado. Le digo que siento molestias y me calma citando las famosas contracciones Braxton hicks…esas que preparan el vientre para el parto, así que me relajo, como algo y voy a la cama para intentar descansar… me quedo dormida, son las 12:30 del 27 de noviembre y un dolorcito aun más fuerte me aqueja, investigo en internet las contracciones Braxton hicks y veo que suelen ser dolorosas, estoy dentro de lo normal, lo cual me asegura que no es tiempo, así que Sophie y yo nos relajamos en un bañito… volvemos a dormir hasta las 7 de la mañana…

_**Nota de la autora: Como siempre, querido lector, estoy en tus manos, dime si quieres que continúe. Selena.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora: 15 de noviembre de 2013, son las 7:10 tiempo de la Ciudad de México y como siempre, lectores no dejan de sorprenderme, he aquí las razones:**

**1.- ¿por qué odian a Brody? Jajaja no es mi personaje favorito ni nunca lo será pero no es tan malo ¿o sí?**

**2.- ok, acepto que lo odien pero denme chance, les aclaro, Brody sólo me servirá para hacer notar aún más las virtudes de mi Finn hermoso, ÉL ES EL PROTAGONISTA TOTAL y ya saben que por mis venas corre pura sangre loquita Finchel y no creo que algún día en mi vida pueda poner a Rachel o a Finn con otra persona. **

**3.- A tan solo una hora de haber subido el primer capítulo obtuve 5 comentarios… ¡GuaW! Son geniales… así que yo les correspondo rompiendo mi propio récord y subiendo en menos de dos horas el capítulo 2, ya saben ustedes dicen si sigo o no…**

**II**

**Finn**

No pude dormir, toda la noche estuve inquieto con mucha angustia y con la imagen de mi Rach adorablemente embarazada, lo que no daría porque ese bebito fuera mío… ¿y si lo es? Sigo sin investigar si los bebés se pueden atrasar porque en el fondo sé que aunque tome un libro o entre a internet nadie me explicará mejor que ella, hacia las 7 de la mañana tomo un baño y regreso a su casa… toco el timbre

-¿Finn?-dice ella asombrada, su carita se ve un poco hinchada y luce cansada pero definitivamente es hermosa, siempre me quedaré como bobo al verla

-Hola Rach… ¿puedo pasar?- digo imaginándome que no es nada bueno que sus vecinos nos vean, no hay más chismosos que ellos

-claro- dice ella tranquila, se sienta en un sofá y me invita a sentarme junto a ella

-guau! ¿Estás embarazada?- digo sonando como el tonto más grande del universo

- sí lo estoy- contesta ella ruborizada, bajando la cara y tocando su pancita

- su padre es…

- Brody… él es el papá –dice martillando mi corazón apuñalado

-yo… creí que ustedes habían terminado

-no estamos juntos… no como pareja, si como dos padres que quieren lo mejor para su hija y que por eso son amigos

-bien-murmuro

-¡la amo! -dice viéndome a los ojos, señalando su pancita

-¿es una ella?-sigo atontado, ya oí que dijo hija y la amo pero aún así pregunto

- se llama Sophie-dice con los ojitos brillantes de emoción

-es un nombre hermoso-digo muy bajito, creo que si hablo más fuerte romperé a llorar, Sophie era un nombre que teníamos pensado para una hija nuestra ¡qué demonios! Es nuestra, no me importa con quien la haya concebido amo demasiado a la mamá y a esa nenita también –Rach… cásate conmigo- alzo la voz en un instante de valentía

-¡Finn no!

-no me importa que él sea el papá yo te quiero, la quiero, casémonos, démosle un hogar a la bebé-digo acercándome a ella

-no Finn, eso sería demasiado injusto para ti, tienes que estudiar, seguir tus sueños

-tú eres mi más grande sueño

-no, tú eres tu sueño, tienes que crecer por ti, por nadie más, Finn lo que quieres es algo hermoso… que si un día pasa será más que bienvenido pero hoy estás confundido, yo estoy confundida… no es lo ideal para tomar una decisión así de grande

-te amo y no hay confusión en eso Rach

-lo siento Finn pero yo en estos instantes sólo amo a mi niña…

-entiendo

-no te pongas triste, nuestra vida no acaba, dame tiempo…

- como quieras – digo recargándome en el respaldo del sillón poniendo las manos sobre mi cara, la entiendo pero la quiero a mi lado…

-¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿Ya desayunaste?- murmura ella muy quedito y sé que la puse triste porque esa voz la utiliza sólo cuando está así

-agua está bien, ella se para de su asiento, da un resoplido fuerte… sale hacia la cocina y pega un grito, corro y la veo recargada contra la pared, debajo de ella un gran charco de ¿agua?...

**Rachel **

Finn está en mi casa, haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, ser el tonto más tierno del mundo, me cuesta entender que aún sabiendo que mi hija no es de él me pida que nos casemos y me ofrezca un hogar para ambas, eso me conmueve en extremo y quiero gritarle que sí, que huyamos juntos con la nena, ella no va a conocer otro padre más que él… así debió de ser… pero entonces recuerdo que si hacemos eso truncamos nuestros sueños, él no nació para el glamur y yo no nací para ser una ama de casa abnegada entregada a su esposo e hijos… si hacemos lo que él quiere, nos espera una vida llena de reproches y no quiero eso.

Sophie presiente mi inquietud… voy por un vaso de agua para Finn y siento como empuja muy fuerte contra la parte baja de mi vientre…la regaño mentalmente, no se puede comportar así ante las visitas, doy uno, dos, tres pasos hacia la cocina, cuando estoy a punto de llegar, el más fuerte de los dolores que he sentido en mi vida punza sin parar, grito y siento un chorro de agua cayendo entre mis piernas… ¿es hora?

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Finn asustado

-No-respondo igualando su angustia-¡creo que ya va a nacer! –digo empezando a sacar el aire por la boca, en verdad duele mucho

-¿en serio?-pregunta él

- sí

-¿qué hago? ¿Tus papás?

-no están, fueron a Columbus

- ¿el doctor?

-sí, debo llamarlo, necesito mi teléfono, está en mi recámara, tráelo –ordeno y él me toma por un brazo, queriendo primero colocarme en una silla

-no me toques- grito sin razón alguna- ¡haz lo que te digo!

Mientras él sube trato de llegar por mi propio pie a una silla, aún falta para la fecha prevista de parto algo debe andar mal con Sophie, quiero que mi niña esté bien…por favor, por favor…que esté bien, pido en silencio, Finn entra corriendo con mi bolso, marco al doctor y le explico lo que me pasa, me dice que es hora, argumento las tres semanas que faltan de embarazo, me responde que si la nena quiere nacer no habrá nada que la detenga, ni siquiera el tiempo que falta…pregunto si ella está bien y me pide que vaya al hospital cuanto antes , volteo a ver a Finn, no hay opción, va a tener que cargar conmigo…

-Finn-digo tratando de parecer tranquila- necesito que te calmes y que vayas por las dos maletas que están debajo de mi cama una grande y una pequeña, en mi escritorio hay unos papeles del seguro médico, están a nombre de Brody, sácalos y tráelos para mi… después subes las maletas al coche ¿traes coche o sacamos el de mis papis?

-traigo coche- responde serio

-bien… vas a tener que llevarme al hospital ¿ok?

-ok- dice él haciendo inmediatamente lo que le pido, baja, me entrega los papeles y saca las maletas. Desde la ventana que me queda cerca veo como sube las maletas a su auto, se sube él mismo y empieza a conducir ¿es en serio? Pienso furiosa, eso de olvidar a la mamá que va a parir pasa en las películas…no a mi… -digo en voz alta mientras me vuelvo a poner de pie, llego a la puerta y veo el coche de Finn en reversa

-lo siento, lo siento nena- dice realmente apenado, me toma del brazo y me sienta en la parte de atrás para que vaya cómoda, el dolor es tremendamente insoportable, no puedo creer ¿en qué momento llegué aquí? ¿Qué no se supone que el dolor sería gradual? Empiezo respirar con fuerza y Finn imita mi respiración, de no dolerme tanto le aventaría un zapato ¿qué estoy pensando? Él me está ayudando y no es su deber, si salimos con bien de esta, se va a ganar el título de padrino honorario, le guste o no a Brody

-ya vamos a llegar- dice con valentía- tranquila nena-voltea a verme

-no… ¡no quites la mirada del frente!- grito para regañarlo o por el dolor, ya no entiendo mis propias emociones

El doctor nos está esperando y me mete a la sala de revisión, después de un doloroso examen, anuncia triunfal que llevo la mitad de dilatación y se ríe de sí mismo al recordar que ayer lo llamé y pensó que mis dolores eran simples Braxton Hicks cuando en realidad ya eran las verdaderas, vuelvo a preguntar si ella está bien y me responde que en cuanto esté en mi cuarto me colocarán un monitor fetal.

Me instalan, me colocan vía intravenosa un suero, colocan el monitor, escucho el corazón de mi bebé y a pesar del dolor ya instalado, respiro con alivio cuando la enfermera dice que Sophie lleva un ritmo cardiaco excelente, me dice que sólo nos queda esperar, tomo el teléfono y le marco a Brody, no por mí, ni por él, en unos años cuando pregunte quiero que Sophie sepa que su papi estuvo ahí…amándola desde el principio.

A los poco minutos entra Finn, se sienta a mi lado y me anuncia que ya avisó a mis papás, ellos vienen en el siguiente tren a Lima, eso me tranquiliza, le pido que en cuanto lleguen vaya por ellos a la estación, el asiente y se queda callado mientras me pierdo en una intensa contracción. La misma enfermera que checó a Sophie entra con una pelota de masajes, le dice a Finn que cuando sienta intensas las contracciones me de masajes con ella, le entrega un vaso con hielo y le comunica que masticar hielo ayuda a mitigar el dolor, el afirma sin chistar y se queda sin habla cuando ella le dice

-tranquilo papá, la mami es muy fuerte y tu nena estará aquí muy pronto

Yo tampoco respondo, ni siquiera corrijo nada, no cuando la cara de Finn se llena de orgullo, como si lo que le dijeron fuera cierto

Pasa el tiempo, Finn se mantiene atento al ritmo de mi hija, si nota algo extraño, inmediatamente pregunta, yo agradezco que lo haga porque no estoy muy consciente de lo que sucede…él ya no sabe qué hacer conmigo, intentó los masajes, me saturó de hielo hasta que el hielo ya no me confortaba, tomó mi mano y al ver que eso me relajaba, no la volvió a soltar aunque mis apretones eran fuertes, él lo era aún más.

Sophie lleva prisa, en menos de dos horas estamos completas en dilatación y yo soy trasladada a la sala de partos, le pidieron a Finn que se cambiara para entrar conmigo y yo, aún con un poco de cordura alcancé a murmurar

-no tienes que hacer esto

-¡quiero hacer esto!-me replicó y yo no tuve nada más que decir

-no puedo- dije después de haber pujado ¿5, 6, 7 veces?

-tú puedes mi amor- dijo dándome un besito

-no- dije soltándome a llorar

-sí, imagina, imagina que volvemos a ganar las nacionales y tú gritas con mucha fuerza de alegría… utiliza esa fuerza para alcanzar nuestro triunfo, utiliza esa fuerza para empujar a Sophie, ella es tu trofeo…

Yo empujo, llenándome de esa fuerza, llenándome de Finn, la cabecita de Sophie por fin está fuera y después de unos jaloncitos del doctor ella está completamente fuera , lloro de emoción al oírla gritar, Finn no me suelta hasta que ponen a mi hija en mis brazos, la beso con ternura, más hermosa no puede ser…


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**Finn**

Estoy tan orgulloso de la valentía de Rach, ¿quién iba a decir que algo tan pequeñito como ella sería capaz de aguantar tanto?…ponen a su hija en sus brazos, no sé si es mi negativa a ver en ese pedacito algo del padre pero para mí que es idéntica a su madre.

Rach llora, besa a la bebé y yo las beso a ambas, quiero abrazarlas y nunca soltarlas, entonces yo también lloro, lloro de impotencia porque sé que no se puede, Sophie tiene un padre y Rach no necesita más confusión. Se llevan a la pequeña y a la mami empiezan a hacerle una serie de curaciones, no la suelto hasta que me piden salir para trasladarla de nuevo a su cuarto.

Minutos más tarde, cuando entro a verla, Rachel está profundamente dormida, voy por sus padres a la estación. Regreso con ellos que de mi boca ya se enteraron de lo bella que es la niña. Después de ver a su nieta en los cuneros, corren a ver su hija, yo me quedo mirando a Sophie, destaca entre los demás bebés porque no deja de llorar tras el enorme cristal de las incubadoras que nos divide.

Una enfermera pasa, es la misma que atendió a Rach

-¿ves papá? todo salió increíble

- sí... gra-gracias

-además de hermosa, es una niñita muy inquieta y es la más grande de los cuneros así que van a tener que hacer un gran trabajo para cuidarla y alimentarla…

-yo-o- yo-o- dudo un poco quiero aclararle que no soy el padre pero las palabras no me salen

-perdón que me meta papá pero te siento triste ¿estás separado de la mamá de tu pequeña?

-no estamos juntos-niego rápidamente

- es una lástima se ve que ustedes se aman, deberían intentarlo por ella- dice melancólica y enseguida entra en los cuneros, toma a la pequeña chilloncita y anuncia

- es la hora de comer de Sophie, llévasela papá, tal vez si mami ve lo responsable que eres y como tratas a su pequeñita ella reconsidere y formen una familia como debe de ser…

-yo…

-no muerde- dice divertida colocando mis brazos en posición y deposita a Sophie, me indica el camino a la habitación de Rach y desaparece, la niña siente mis brazos y deja de llorar instantáneamente mientras fuerza sus ojitos para enfocarme

-¡hola nena!-digo suavemente, ella me pone aún más atención

- ¿cómo estás princesa? Supongo que algo aturdida pero no te preocupes, estarás bien-digo caminando medio paso por segundo, es muy frágil, es la primera bebé que cargo en mi vida, no quiero alterarla si doy mis grandes y normales pasos. Ella sólo me ve, subo un poco mi mano para sostenerla mejor y atrapa uno de mis dedos con una fuerza impresionante, entonces sé que soltarla será lo más difícil del mundo, no me importa lo que piensen Berry o el mismísimo Brody, pero yo pertenezco a esta nenita porque ella atrapó mi corazón en su pequeña manita…

Llego con su mamá y con sus abuelos que se sorprenden al verme entrar con ella, detrás de mi entra la enfermera, no tenía idea de que nos seguía, anuncia que es la hora de comer de la chiquita, me la quita y se la da a su mami, siento frio, siento que me desmayaré ante el vacio de mis brazos. La enfermera corre a los abuelitos de la habitación y enseña a Rachel a amamantar a la bebé, yo estoy pasmado, Rachel luce tan pálida y tan brillante al mismo tiempo, ella es radiante bajo cualquier circunstancia, en cuanto la bebita se prende a su pecho, la enfermera se aleja, entonces Rach nota que yo no me fui

-gracias Finn, por todo, fue increíble tenerte, ni Sophie ni yo olvidaremos nunca lo que hiciste por nosotras

-Lo hice con mucho amor

-lo sé, gracias- dice de nuevo y se queda embobada viendo a su hijita, al cabo de un rato Sophie se duerme, la enfermera viene con una cuna normal que pone junto a la cama de Rach y nos dice que la coloquemos ahí para que duerma, la pequeña ya pasó todos sus exámenes médicos, increíblemente está bien a pesar de ser prematura y puede estar junto a su mami. La quito de los brazos de Rach y noto como ella se estremece, seguramente sintió lo mismo que yo cuando me la quitaron, la coloco suavemente en su cuna y la veo dormir, al cabo de unos segundos, las veo dormir, ambas están agotadas y yo me siento el Rey del mundo cuidando de ellas.

No sé cuántos minutos pasan pero de pronto oigo los quejiditos de la niña y antes de que rompa en llanto despertando a su madre, con mucho cuidado de no molestarla con mis movimientos torpes, la tomo entre mis brazos, bajo mi rostro para acercarlo al de ella

-eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida-le digo muy bajito-eres perfecta, estoy seguro de que esos ojitos tan brillosos son de mami, se los robaste-digo regalándole una sonrisa y ella hace algo parecido a un suspiro y un movimiento con su boquita- no sé ¿cómo le voy a hacer para separarme de ti?… ojalá pudiera quedarme para siempre contigo… te amo Sophie-digo besándola suavemente

-¡hola tonto! – dice la voz de Santana sacándome de mi ensueño personal, Rach se mueve

-¡hola enana!- dice a mi aturdida recién despertada Rach y la abraza

- ¿es ella, es ella? – pregunta Kurt dando brinquitos a mi alrededor viendo a la pequeña Sophie

- ¡claro que es ella Kurt!- responde Rach- no imaginas que tendríamos a otra bebé en este cuarto ¿o sí?

- ¡dámela!- ordena Kurt, niego con la cabeza y sostengo a mi bebé con más fuerza

-¡no sabes cargarla!-argumento mi razón

-¿y tu si?- dice burlón

-préstasela Finn… por favor –pide Rachel y la suelto en esos brazos frágiles y debiluchos, estoy atento ¿y si la tira? Sophie se molesta y empieza a soltar quejiditos llorosos inmediatamente

-¿qué le hiciste a la niña? Eres un tonto Lady Hummel- reclama Santana que deja a Rachel, llega con Kurt e intenta quitársela, mi respiración se va de paseo, ¿cómo pueden tratarla así?, quiero que la suelten, que la dejen de nuevo en mis brazos, no quiero que nadie que no seamos su madre o yo la carguemos… en eso entra él, Brody, todo plástico, toda pose, con un formalismo tonto pregunta

-¿puedo pasar?-Rachel asiente y él ve hacia donde está la pequeña con Santana que recién le ganó la batalla a Kurt y la pide abriendo sus brazos, Santana se muestra renuente, pero se resigna, se la da y entonces sí que siento como mi alma abandona a mi cuerpo, ¡él no la puede tocar!, ¡él no puede ensuciar con sus manos la pureza angelical de mi bebita!, quiero golpear la pared quiero tirar la silla y luego arrancársela de los brazos pero entonces Sophie grita muy, muy fuerte ya no con sus chilliditos molestos de cuando estaba con Kurt, este llanto es lastimoso, doloroso, ella tampoco lo quiere, volteo a ver a Rach suplicándole con la mirada que haga algo, ella me entiende

-¿me la puedes pasar Brody?, creo que tiene hambre- dice muy rápido y ansiosa, él obedece, es obvio que también se asustó con el grito de la nena

- creo que mejor los dejamos solos- dice Kurt dándole un beso en la cabeza a Rach- te veo al rato princesa…

-¡vamos! -Dice Santana prácticamente arrastrándome porque mis pies no responden…

**Rachel**

Los ojos se me cierran en automático, pero no duermo, el dolor no me deja, se supone que estoy medicada y aún así tengo dolor en el vientre, dolor en la espalda, dolor en mi pecho porque mi Sophie acaba de comer y me lastimó un poco… al cabo de unos minutos oigo a mi pequeña empezar a quejarse y antes de que yo pueda reaccionar Finn la toma entre sus brazos, ¿cómo puede ser todo un experto cargándola? A mi aún me da miedo y él se desenvuelve espléndidamente con ella, él la acerca a su rostro y le dice que es lo más bonito que ha visto en la vida y yo quiero llorar pero me aguanto para no delatarme, para cuando le dice que la ama me siento completamente tonta, él debería ser su papi, pero entonces Sophie tiene un verdadero padre y la ama, yo no puedo separar a padre y a hija nada más porque sí.

Oigo las ruidosas voces de Santana y de Kurt en el pasillo, Santana me despierta por completo y Kurt quiere cargar a la bebé, Finn se niega, lo entiendo porque yo tampoco quisiera compartirla con nadie… con nadie que no sea él pero Kurt es su padrino, así que le pido a Finn que se la preste, Sophie empieza a ser toda una diva cuando la ponen en los brazos de su padrino y se queja, sé que está molesta, yo también lo estaría, no hay comparación entre los brazos de Finn y los de Kurt, entonces Santana también la quiere cargar y sé que están discutiendo por ella pero no veo nada, porque la espalda de Santana me tapa la vista. La expresión de Finn me dice que tal vez la estén jaloneando y estoy a punto de intervenir cuando entra Brody, pregunta si puede pasar, yo afirmo e inmediatamente él voltea a ver a la bebé, ni siquiera muestra emoción alguna pero aún así la pide, en cuanto la tiene entre sus brazos, Sophie grita desesperadamente y Finn se angustia, no puedo ver a los dos sufrir, se me parte el alma, así que se la pido a Brody con la misma desesperación y el obedece porque está asustado.

Kurt, Santana y Finn nos dejan solos a Brody y a mí con nuestra bebita, yo la coloco en mi pecho, aunque aún me duele, por instinto sé que es la manera de calmarla

-¿te explicaron los doctores por qué se adelantó el parto?-pregunta él interrumpiendo el silencio

-porque soy primeriza, porque suele pasar, porque sí- respondo a su frialdad, ni siquiera pregunta cómo estoy o cómo está la bebé

- ¿ella está bien?... es decir ¿no está enferma o tiene algún déficit por ser prematura?

-no- respondo rápidamente, ignorando su falta de tacto- ella está bien, está perfecta

-¿tuviste algún problema con la cobertura del seguro médico?

-ninguna- respondo mientras mi hija se suelta y se vuelve a quedar dormida, le pido a Brody que la ponga en la cuna y él se me queda viendo como si yo fuera un marciano

- ¿y si vuelve a gritar?- dice con cara de fastidio, pero aún así la toma de una manera brusca, quiero que antes de ponerla en su cuna le diga lo hermosa que es, quiero que le diga que la ama, pero la coloca rápido en la cuna…

-es tuya, no es una extraña- le digo a modo de reproche

- lo sé, lo sé- dice con voz baja- pero me da miedo, es muy pequeña

-entiendo- digo irónica

-la quiero Rachel, no las voy abandonar… me da miedo, eso es todo- dice defendiéndose

-¿verdad que si es hermosa?- pregunto tontamente como si yo no lo supiera pero es mi modo de buscar la confirmación de que él la ama

- es muy linda, ¡Mira sus piernitas! son muy largas, va a ser una excelente bailarina – dice observándola con un dejo de emoción

-lo sé y ya es una diva-le cuento

- ¿en serio?

- sí… sabe muy bien lo que quiere

- como nosotros Rach… ya es una estrella genuina –dice sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez…

**Nota de la autora. Nunca he subido un capítulo en domingo, pero ¿20 reviews para 2 capítulos? Es increíble. Se merecen otro capi. Gracias.**

**P.D. creo que odiarán más a Brody pero no me podrán negar que con sus tonterías hace notar aún más la hermosura de mi Finn. **


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**Finn**

Hoy por fin van a casa Rach y Sophie. Estoy enormemente agradecido de que Brody se haya tenido que marchar ayer para hacer sus famosas funciones de baile, durante los tres días que ellas estuvieron bajo cuidado médico, él no faltaba a la hora de visita, por eso yo no llegaba a verlas, no quería causar conflictos; en las horas normales, Santana, Kurt y los señores Berry se turnaban para cuidarlas y yo llegaba al anochecer, después de clases. Todos parecían entender que era mi turno porque se iban, la enfermera Lucy, que desde el principio atendió a mis princesas, me tiene estima porque me dejaba pasar a su habitación sin importar la hora, incluso, el día de gracias, me permitió pasarle a Rach un poco de la famosa ensalada de mi mamá.

Rachel pidió que todos nos vistiéramos de blanco para darle la bienvenida a la niña al mundo real y así lo hicimos, antes nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en que yo llevaría mi coche para llevar a Santana y Kurt y los señores Berry llevarían a Rach y a Sophie pero soy un tipo suertudo, los abuelos de la pequeña no previeron que necesitarían un asiento de coche para bebé… yo sí, bueno no es que supiera mucho al respecto pero mi mamá se enteró que trasladaríamos a la nena y me dijo que tenía que instalar uno de esos asientitos… mi mamá también la quiere, no es su abuela pero ha visto en mi celular todas y cada una de las 100 fotos que le he tomado, se emociona, suelta suspiros y está de acuerdo conmigo en que es lo más hermoso que ha habido por estos lugares.

De último minuto Kurt y Santana nos anuncian que también tienen que regresar a sus trabajos y a clases en New York, entonces se despiden de todos, especialmente de mi niña y de Rach y toman un taxi hacia la estación.

Los señores Berry se sienten un poco defraudados de haber fallado en el detalle del asiento así que Rachel los consuela diciéndoles que ella irá con ellos y Sophie conmigo, maldigo que mi suerte no sea tanta como para tenerlas a las dos pero agradezco la confianza de Rach, no es un viaje largo, en menos de 15 minutos ellas estarán en casa, sin embargo en esos minutos puede pasar mucho y aún así me da el regalo de ese tiempo a solas con su hija.

Tomo a Sophie de los brazos de su madre que está aún en una silla de ruedas del hospital, coloco suavemente a la nena y verifico todos y cada uno de los broches de seguridad, ella me mira confundida, chupa su manita, entreabre los ojitos molesta, es evidente que la luz de afuera es más fuerte y entonces recuerdo que tengo guardada en la guantera una gorra de los titanes de McKinley, le queda enorme pero cumple su objetivo de taparle el sol. Rachel la ve y se ríe dice que sólo le faltan los lentes y que yo abra el descapotable del auto para ser todo una aventurera.

Después de verificar que Sophie está bien, Rach se despide de ella, le dice que en un instante se ven, se levanta de la silla y da unos pasitos muy lentos, aún está adolorida, no es para menos, traer a Sophie al mundo fue toda una odisea, la quiero ayudar pero me regaña, tiene razón no puedo dejar a la niña sola, entonces tomo mi lugar de conductor, observo a Rach caminar hacia sus padres quienes la ayudan a acomodarse, se ve terriblemente bella, lleva una batita blanca que vuela con el viento, evidentemente su cuerpo es otro pero no deja de ser perfecto. Arranco hasta que veo que el auto de los señores Berry se pone en marcha primero.

-Muy bien señorita, bienvenida al "Hudson- móvil", estoy a sus órdenes, cualquier cosa que desee me la puede pedir- le hablo a Sophie, no quiero que se sienta solita en la parte de atrás y rompa a llorar, ella mueve sus bracitos y regresa su mano a su boca.

-¡eres increíble Soph…! Tu primer viaje en coche y vas muy bien, ni una sola queja, eso es porque soy un excelente conductor-digo en el primer semáforo. Me detuve junto al auto donde va Rach y ella ve por la ventana y nos hace con la mano un saludo tímido, siento su angustia, subo un pulgar arriba para indicarle que todo va bien y ella sonríe y coloca la vista de nuevo en sus padres.

-Tienes a la mejor mamá del mundo, ella te ama demasiado, promete que no le harás muchas rabietas y la dejarás dormir porque ella necesita mínimo ocho horas embellecedoras de sueño...- miro a mi bebé a través del espejo retrovisor y ella me regala una media sonrisa como diciendo ¡no bromees! ¡Yo no la voy a dejar dormir tanto!

Llegamos a un cruce, ese que marca la salida de Lima vía carretera, el otro auto logró pasar el alto, Sophie y yo no, me encantaría tomar ese rumbo, la salida, fugarme con mi nena hasta donde nos alcance la gasolina, a donde nadie nos conozca pero en un nivel básico sé que sería incapaz de causarle un dolor tan grande a Rachel como separarla de su hija y maldigo por no tenerla a ella también en el auto… sería tan fácil llevármelas… sigo conduciendo, el auto de los Berry disminuyó su velocidad porque sin mucho esfuerzo los alcanzamos, los saludo y sigo hablando con Sophie

-¿te cuento un secreto Soph…?eres la chica más bonita que ha subido a mi auto, no le digas a mamá que te dije, si no se sentirá enfadada conmigo porque ella era antes lo más bonito que había subido aquí y si se entera que la cambié jamás me hablará y eso no nos conviene, no nos veríamos- ella parpadea y bosteza, sonrío, esa es una reacción clásica de su madre y quiere decir que ¡la estoy aburriendo!, damos vuelta en la calle de su casa y no puedo evitar el sentimiento de querer seguir conduciendo hasta la mía. Finalmente llegamos, casi al mismo tiempo que el otro auto, los orgullosos abuelos entran al garaje y yo me detengo sobre la calle, quiero que todos me vean llegar con mi niña en brazos, así que muy campante me bajo, abro la puerta trasera y le quito la gorra, empiezo a desabrochar los seguros, ella me mira atenta, es muy lista, no parece que tenga tres días, la coloco sobre uno de mis brazos donde cabe perfectamente y le tapo el sol con la otra mano. Para cuando llegamos a la puerta de entrada de la casa, la mami está esperando ansiosa a su bebé

-¡Hoooolaaaa neeenaaaa! ¿Tuvo un buen viaje mi bebecita?-pregunta Rach con un tono bobo que no le había oído nunca, es como si pusiera en cámara lenta a las palabras ¿Por qué hace eso si Sophie no es tonta? Mientras la pongo en sus brazos, la regaño

- Sophie te entiende perfecto, no necesitas hablarle así- me mira enojada

-Finn, es un tono cariñoso- repela entrando a la casa y se que será un tema imposible, Leroy toma a la pequeña entre sus brazos y le ordena a su hija que suba a descansar, ella sube un escaloncito y hace gestos de dolor…ok suficiente, la tomo entre mis brazos, ella se sorprende pero pone sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me da una sonrisa divertida, llegamos a su recámara. Antes, cuando la prisas porque Rach estaba en trabajo de parto, había entrado por sus cosas pero hasta este momento me doy cuenta de que la recámara está perfectamente dividida… dos terceras partes para Sophie y un tercio, el de su cama y un pequeño escritorio , para ella

-¡Invasión Sophie!- digo divertido

-¡invasión Sophie!- contesta Leroy entusiasta detrás de nosotros con la nena en brazos - Rachel se negó a que le diéramos una recámara propia a la beba por eso todos los regalos y cosas de mi nieta la fueron haciendo a un lado- aclara el abuelo en una sonrisa y entonces Rachel nos tira de nuestro castillo

- eso es porque ni Sophie ni yo vamos a vivir aquí, no tenía caso que tuviera su recámara si sólo va a venir de visita… muy pronto nos iremos… ¡de regreso a la Gran Manzana! – dice emocionada y Leroy y yo hacemos gestos, es obvio que no queremos lejos a estas mujercitas. Rachel se recuesta y recibe a Sophie en brazos, su papá sale en busca de la sopa favorita de su hija, prometida por Hiram

- sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces estos días y está empezando a perder sentido pero Gracias, de corazón, gracias Finn por todo…

-no lo digas más porque ya te lo dije, lo hice con mucho gusto y con mucho amor- mientras le digo eso pongo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, ella sonríe, es una hermosura a ella tampoco se le creería que acaba de ser mamá apenas tres días atrás

- ¡eres tan bonita!- le susurro muy cerca de su oído y Sophie da un manotazo y se queja- parece que me está reclamando que halague a su mamá… ¡cierto!, hace un rato le dije que era más hermosa que su madre y ahora le demuestro lo contrario- aunque Sophie es aún más hermosa-suelto sincerándome- ambos la miramos y la niña nos sonríe- ¡En serio es más inteligente de lo que crees Rach…! ella sabe, lo juro- digo sorprendido de sus reacciones

-claro que es inteligente, nunca lo he dudado pero ya te dije, no le hablo así porque crea que no entiende, salen de mi así las palabras como…como muy natural, como con mucho amor …no te podría explicar- dice molesta

- está bien, háblale como quieras- digo resignado, le doy un beso en la cabeza a ambas y salgo para dejarlas descansar, aún tengo Universidad, mañana tengo que rendir un examen y sé que ninguna de las dos querrá que repruebe, doy un último vistazo, ambas se observan… ambas son perfectas

**Rachel**

No puedo describir con palabras la emoción que me da tener a mi hija en brazos, si de por sí tenerla dentro era maravilloso, ahora que la veo a la cara, que analizo sus gestos, que conozco su llanto, es la perdición total de mi corazón. Su padre tuvo trabajo y yo lo persuadí a regresar, gracias al cielo no lo extrañamos mucho, cuando salimos del hospital había suficiente gente como para no sentirnos solas. Finn fue el único capaz de recordar que un bebé debe viajar en su propio asiento por seguridad y colocó uno en su coche, me pregunto qué hará con él cuando nos vayamos. Decidimos dividirnos, yo iría con mis padres y el llevaría a Sophie, desprenderme de ella fue lo más difícil del mundo, me arrepentí de haber hecho esa absurda propuesta de viajar separadas pero luego recordé que en New York, ella entrará a una guardería y tendré que confiar en manos extrañas… esto sería una buena práctica y no hay nadie más seguro y confiable que Finn para cuidarla, así que endurecí mis sentimientos y se la dejé.

Llegamos a un semáforo en alto, volteé a verlos ellos parecían tan acoplados, sigo sorprendida de la valentía de Finn con la nena, no sé, si algún día lo imaginé como padre, la imagen que venía a mi cabeza era uno muy asustadizo pero con Sophie se desempeña muy bien…ojalá él fuera su padre…pasamos por la salida de Lima y perdimos de vista el coche de ellos, me asusté, le pedí a mi papá que regresara, él me tranquilizó, me dijo que no tardaban en alcanzarnos y que no podía dar reversa, aminoró la velocidad y de nuevo los vimos, no los perdimos más y llegamos a casa, los vi bajarse del auto… Él estaba orgullosísimo con Sophie en sus brazos, parecía que quería presumir el premio mayor de la lotería. Cuando finalmente me la entregó sentí que mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo. Papi me pidió que subiera a descansar y tomo a la niña para que pudiera subir, subí un escalón sentí dolor ¿hasta cuándo dejará de dolerme? Espero que sea pronto porque quiero volver al Yoga y recuperar mi cuerpo para la audición de enero, mientras pensaba eso, Finn supuso que no podría subir más y me tomó en brazos, si él supiera lo protegida que me siento en ellos, lo capaz que me creo cuando él me sostiene… llegamos a mi recámara…más de Sophie que mía, platicamos un rato y se fue.

Amamantar a Sophie cada día es más grato, por lo menos ese dolor si se ha ido poco a poco, después de darle de comer se duerme y leo mi perfil en Facebook, está lleno de miles de felicitaciones por la niña y un mensaje de Brody, dice que nos ama, que espera venir el próximo fin de semana y me vuelvo a reír de la ironía: la calidez de Finn contrarrestándolo a cada instante, el no esperaría una semana, es más temo mucho su reacción cuando finalmente Sophie y yo emprendamos el camino.

En la noche Sophie pide más comer y un cambio de pañal, obtiene lo que quiere y vuelve a dormir… yo también duermo hasta que la oigo llorar…es la una de la madrugada, con prisa llego a su cuna, cambio nuevamente su pañal y le ofrezco más comida pero se niega y llora y me parte el alma. Mis papis entran presurosos a ver qué sucede, piensan que son cólicos, le preparan un té que le damos a gotitas pero ella grita más, ni los brazos, ni los arrullos, ni nada la calma… ¿qué tiene mi pequeña? ¿La rompí o algo parecido? Me siento desesperada, angustiada ¿debería correr al médico?...saco mi celular y busco el número de su pediatra, una mujer muy amable que conocimos cuando ella nació… marco sin ver bien la pantalla

-¿bueno?-contesta una voz somnolienta, la voz de Finn, ¡inconscientemente le marqué a él!

-Finn no la puedo calmar, no sé que tiene, no deja de llorar- digo rápidamente llorando yo también, en menos de media hora está tocando en mi casa, en ese lapso la bebé se calmó pero sólo por unos minutos, después volvió a llorar y aún no paraba, uno de mis padres le abre y entra corriendo, igualando mi angustia, la toma de mis brazos y la empieza a acunar, tarareándole una melodía que no conozco, entonces ella se calma, yo suspiro e incrédula salgo de la recámara…mis padres están charlando en la cocina

-yo sabía que él la calmaría- dice papi burlón

- cómo no lo iba a hacer si él ha estado cuidándola todas las noches desde que nació, mi nieta no es tonta se acostumbró a él y sabía que le faltaba el abrazo de su papi-dice papá muy serio y me desconcierta ¿cómo que Finn la cuidó en las noches?

-no juegues con eso, sabes que él no es el papá-dice mi papi

-sólo tú y Rachel se creen la tontería de que Brody es el padre…padre no es el que engendra – dice papá y sé que tiene razón, Finn es mil veces más de ella y ella de él ¿qué hice? No debí de permitir que se apegaran tanto… regreso a mi cuarto, Sophie está profundamente dormida en su cuna y Finn la observa

-¿cómo es eso de que tú la cuidabas en la noche?

-¿quién te dijo?

-escuché a mis papis

- Llegaba después de estudiar, la enfermera Lucy me dejaba pasar, ella fue también la que me dejó llevarte la ensalada-dice divertido por la travesura de pasar comida en el hospital – casi siempre estabas dormida, entonces yo sólo las observaba hasta que Sophie se despertaba y la calmaba arrullándola con el tono de Soph

-¿el tono de Soph?

-lo inventé para ella- dice encogiéndose de hombros -después de que ella se dormía yo regresaba a casa a descansar un poco

-Finn, no debiste, incluso a mis papis les ordené que no se quedaran en el hospital, que durmieran cómodos en su casa, nosotras íbamos a estar bien…

- si no lo hacía no dormía Rach… lo intenté la primera noche y la imagen de ustedes dos me perseguía…después de verlas terminaba tranquilo y rendido, durmiendo hasta el día siguiente

-insisto, no debiste – digo conteniendo el llanto ¿qué vamos a hacer sin él? Ahora Sophie también es adicta a su contacto, a su ternura… a su presencia… ahora ambas lo necesitamos

**Se merecen este capítulo así que espero que les guste. Gracias por su apoyo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

**Finn**

Durante dos semanas viajé a diario, de la Universidad a casa de Rachel. Siempre llegaba a la media noche, después de mis deberes escolares, sólo para abrazar y cantarle a la bella Sophie para que pudiera dormir por lo menos tres horas, hasta que despertaba a su madre para que la alimentara, después según Rach volvía a dormir otras tres horas sin ninguna clase de berrinche como el de su primera noche en casa. Me parece increíble que en dos semanas haya crecido tanto, es muy grande, mi niña no aparenta su edad. Mi celular ya está al tope en fotos de ella pero es imposible no querer perdurar cada segundo de su vida. El primer fin de semana tuve que faltar a mi visita nocturna, Brody llegó a verlas y supuse que yo estaría de más. El lunes Leroy me contó divertido que Brody no durmió nada por que ni él ni Rachel supieron consolarla, mi pobre bebé se tuvo que quedar dormida por ratitos y en todas las ocasiones dormía de cansancio por tanto llanto, eso me partió el alma, quisiera estar todas las noches a su lado.

Las vacaciones decembrinas comenzaban y yo tenía planeado el mejor tiempo al lado de mis princesas, incluso tenía pensado presentarle a Sophie la Navidad porque con su mami y abuelos ya había celebrado el jánuca que esté año tocó antes de las fiestas navideñas y sí, es un gran celebración, no sé porqué nunca me había acercado a ella. Dura 8 días y en cada uno de esos días se prende una velita, se comen cosas muy ricas y se le regalan moneditas a los niños, Sophie juntó 8 de oro de parte de su abuelos, aunque ella no entienda nada, es hermoso ver como la nena se acerca a sus raíces, como sea, sé que Rachel la educará en la religión judía y algún día entenderá pero la navidad es global, nadie se escapa de ella y mi pequeña no estará alejada. En algún momento, en la escuela, la harán dibujar un santa, un árbol de navidad o un muñeco de nieve o yo que sé y si no le enseñaba yo a vivirla ¿quién?

El punto aquí es que mamá llegó a matar mis ilusiones, resulta que la tía Louise, su prima, enfermó y no tendrá nadie que le ayude con su cosecha de maíz y Carole muy bondadosa le ofreció mi ayuda, me enojé mucho con ella , incluso me negaba a hablarle, hasta que ella lo hizo

-Cariño, no puedes seguir enfadado conmigo- dijo mamá con ese tonito dulce conciliador

- y tú no puedes disponer de mi tiempo, es mío –le respondí aún enfadado

-lo sé mi amor

-¡yo tenía planes!

-lo sé y justo por eso decidí que lo mejor era que te alejaras

-¿qué me alejara?

-no es nada sano lo que estás haciendo

-¿lo que estoy haciendo?

- amar tanto a esa pequeña

-Carole, llevo toda una vida escuchando, incluso de tu boca que amar es la mejor acción del mundo, no me digas que es dañino amar a esa nena porque no veo que de ningún modo lo sea

-lo es en la medida que no es tuya

-no me importa, igual la amo

-igual la van a alejar de ti… como Beth, ¿ya olvidaste el sentimiento que tenías cuando creías que la bebé de Quinn era tuya? Tú querías conservarla y ella darla en adopción, llegaste llorando porque creías necesitarla a tu lado

-no, no lo olvido pero no es lo mismo, Rachel no la va a regalar

- es lo mismo, ni Beth ni Sophie son tuyas

-mamá

-mi amor, tienes que separarte de ella ahora que puede ser poco a poco y no cuando Rachel te la arranque de un día para otro… piensa que estarás cerca, que la visitarás los fines de semana

-Sophie no duerme si no la tomo entre mis brazos, si no la arrullo…

-Sophie es una bebé, sólo está acostumbrada a tu olor y yo creo tener una solución para que no te extrañe

- sólo a mi olor… ajam-respondo incrédulo

- cuando tú eras pequeño yo tuve que salir a trabajar, te quedabas con la abuela y no dormías, ¡dabas mucha lata!, entonces un día se quedó una de mis blusas en tu cuna… ese día fuiste un ángel, era mi olor, entonces cada día, a tu lado, te dejaba una prenda mía… ¡y funcionó!

-pretendes que le deje… una camisa

- ¡una mantita!

-¿una mantita?

-una mantita que hice con tu viejo abrigo, mira, lo corte, le puse un borde de encaje ¿no es adorable?- dice mostrándome los restos mortales de mi abrigo blanco hechos cobertor y prosigue- la lavé con el suavizante con el que lavo toda tu ropa, tú dormirás con ella esta noche y mañana la rociaremos con un poco de tu perfume

-no funcionará

- te reto, inténtalo, deja que Rach la arrope mañana por la noche verás cómo se duerme incluso sin que tú la cargues…

- está bien, pero si no funciona, no voy con la tía Louise

-perfecto, acepto- dice mamá muy segura ¿será que Sophie me va a cambiar por un pedazo de tela?

Dormí con la bendita mantita y al otro día le conté el reto a Rach, obviamente no le dije lo que mamá piensa, sobre lo poco saludable que es que estemos tan apegados, sólo le dije que tendría que ir con la tía y que no sería tan fácil venir y que a mamá se le ocurrió la idea, Rach aceptó fascinada, le dio de comer, cambió su pañal y la arropó, la empezó a acunar en sus brazos y Sophie no se calmaba… estaba inquieta pero no berrinchuda

-¡falta algo Finn!- dice Rach con su mirada analítica

-mis brazos- respondí con lógica, abriéndolos para ella

-no, el tono, no me has enseñado la melodía de Soph

-tara-ra-ra-ra –ra- raa tara,ra, ra, ra …-empiezo a canturrear despacio y Rachel lo repite, en su voz se oye mil veces mejor, es como un dulce de miel cuando tienes tos…

Mi Sophie se duerme, Rach no lo cree así que la pone en su cuna con una calma extrema….

-¡lo logré!-grita sin voz, sólo haciendo la expresión de triunfo, salimos del cuarto y me abraza

- me tienes que grabar en el celular el tono completo para que me lo aprenda, es precioso, ¿pensaste en una letra?-pregunta en cuánto nos soltamos

- no, sólo…sólo me salía la melodía sin pensar, viendo los ojos de Soph- respondo esperando, mantengo la esperanza de que la nena grite llamándome, Rach me regala una sonrisa, esa que reserva sólo para mí cuando hago algo que la enorgullece

- tú mamá es un genio ¡la amo!- dice nuevamente abrazándome y yo justo en estos momentos no estoy tan seguro de querer tanto a Carole…

**Rachel**

19 de diciembre, es mi cumpleaños, aunque siento que es un día normal, en realidad desde que nació Sophie, todos los días son una fiesta interminable. Adoro despertar con el amanecer anunciado por su lloridito de hambre, la tomo entre mis brazos y la llevo a mi cama, la prendo a mi pecho y la veo comer, ¡cada día come más! ¡es una pequeña glotona! después le cambio el pañal y es tiempo de los abuelos, la llevo a la recámara de mis papis, ellos le hacen arrumacos mientras yo me doy un baño. Mi cuerpo está regresando a la normalidad, está muy flácido pero por lo menos ya no está tan hinchado, no veo la hora de regresar a hacer mis ejercicios para darle tonicidad a mis músculos, el que ya no me duela tanto es indicio de que muy pronto lo podré hacer. Me visto y bajo a desayunar, Sophie ya está en su porta-bebé sobre la isla de la cocina y mientras papi me sirve, juego con ella… sigo hablándole como tonta pero no lo puedo evitar… si Finn me viera me regañaría.

Durante la mañana ella toma una siesta y yo canto, no puedo dejar atrás todo lo que he aprendido, ni dormirme en mis laureles porque entonces sí que estoy perdida y no puedo perderme…no con Sophie, necesito practicar y triunfar para darle a mi hija siempre lo mejor, todo lo que ella pida lo tiene que tener. En cuánto despierta vuelve a comer y pasamos tiempo juntas, yo le hablo, le cuento mis planes con ella, le cuento cómo será nuestra vida en New York y ella escucha atenta. He notado que casi no le hablo de Brody, es como si inconscientemente lo borrara de nuestro futuro y eso no puede ser, él la ama, ha venido en dos ocasiones y ha intentado entenderla, es muy persistente y muy perfeccionista así que no dudo que logre entenderse con su hija, por lo tanto tengo que visualizarme compartiendo a mi niña con él, según los planes en cuánto esté un poco más crecida pasará algunos días al lado de su padre, aún no sé si voy a sobrevivir horas sin ella, así que me angustia pensarla días sin mí, tal vez por eso evito su memoria.

Apenas entra la tarde vuelve a ser tiempo de los abuelos, ellos la bañan, a mí aún me da miedo, ellos aprendieron conmigo, dicen que fue lo más difícil de hacer cuando me trajeron a casa pero una vez que lo aprendieron, se volvieron expertos y tienen razón, Sophie se pone resbaladiza con el jabón pero ellos la mantienen estable, la tallan muy suavecito con una esponjita y a penas si tocan su cabecita, la carita sólo recibe un remojón, me burlo de ellos diciéndoles que es una lengüeteada de gato, finalmente la secan poniendo especial atención en sus oídos y en la heridita de su ombliguito, me la entregan reluciente y cambiada para que la alimente de nuevo. Me angustio pensando en cómo lo haré cuando esté yo sola… me propongo empezar a bañarla bajo los ojos supervisores de mis padres… el tiempo pasa y tenemos que ser autosuficientes para cuando llegue el día de marcharnos.

Por lo menos no tengo que preocuparme por la separación de la nena con Finn ya que Carole, su mamá, inventó una forma de hacérselo sentir cerca aún cuando está lejos, le hizo a mi hija una mantita de un viejo abrigo, con el olor y perfume de su hijo. Finn me enseñó la melodía de Soph, tarareándola y arropándola con la manta por fin soy capaz de dormirla en la noche, parece que mi hija lo está superando poco a poco… yo no, aún veo el reloj al anochecer y espero ver su cara asomándose a nuestra recámara, espero verlo acunando a Sophie, arrullándola él mismo. Con él, la melodía suena más dulce, como si llevara a la niña y de paso a mí… entre nubes de algodón... ¿será por mi cumpleaños? hoy especialmente tengo una necesidad imperante de él…

Falta poco para la media noche, para que mi día de cumplir 19 termine, compartí con mis padres un pastel, Sophie probó con mi dedo meñique, un poco de cubierta y le hizo gestos de disgusto, sé que es imposible pero ojalá y más adelante siga odiando el azúcar. Recibí felicitaciones por Facebook, incluso, como regalo, una fotografía de Brody donde me enseña que la pequeñísima habitación de Sophie en el micro-apartamento de New York está terminada, a pesar del poco espacio, él se encargó de pintarla con un precioso mural con estrellas y bailarinas de ballet, vi que agregó un cambiador y una tinita de baño moderna, además de más ropa y una pantalla y equipo de sonido junto con unos discos y Dvd de música clásica, ballet y relajación para bebés de seguro tiene en mente acercarla desde ya, a la bella arte de la danza… mientras trato de relajarme recostada en mi cama, pienso que no cabe duda de que Brody es un buen proveedor para su hija, me gustaría que le brindara igual cantidad de amor y tiempo que de dinero y bienes materiales.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dice un ramo de rosas asomándose por mi puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos tristes a un pensamiento perfecto, lo necesitaba y ¡aquí está! Cuan afortunada soy…

-¡Gracias!-digo levantándome de mi cama y corriendo hasta el ramo, detrás el hermoso rostro de mi Finny

-Aún es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?-dice dándome un enorme abrazo, alzándome con él

-sí, faltan como dos minutos para que acabe, ¿cómo llegaste? ¿Cómo entraste?-pregunto porque no oí el timbre- él me pone de regreso al suelo

-llegué con mi auto, soy un fugitivo de la tía Louise, apenas se durmió arranqué-dice en una media sonrisa que me derrite- y entré con la llave que está escondida en la maceta de la entrada…Leroy me dijo sobre ella cuando venía todos los días a ver a Soph, ya sabes para no tener que abrirme…-dice con una extrema ternura, yo sólo sonrío, embobada, perdida en su semblante de niñote travieso.

-¡ven, vamos a la cocina!-lo apremio tomándolo de la mano, teniendo en cuenta compartirle una rebanada de mi pastel- le sirvo también un vaso de leche y el reloj de la sala indica que mi cumpleaños ha terminado y es perfecto, lo terminé con las personas que más amo bajo un mismo techo

-Guau, está delicioso Rach- dice mi Finn glotón

-Sophie no pensó lo mismo, le di probadita, le hizo gestos

-Sophie no va a pensar lo mismo más adelante, yo me encargaré- dice empezando a hablar muy emocionado para terminar casi en un murmullo triste, entiendo, su preocupación es no poder estar con ella para enseñarle a comer pastel

-lo harás, vendremos en vacaciones, en fines de semana largos… ella necesitará de ti tanto como de sus abuelos y no la pienso separar de ustedes…

-Gracias Rach, porque de verdad no sé qué haría si no la volviera a ver, ¿es increíble no?, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia y en pocos minutos la necesito tanto…

- a mi me pasa lo mismo-digo con palabras cortadas- pero yo soy su madre, es lógico

- y yo soy el hombre que más te ama, tu futuro esposo y por lo tanto su futuro papá… ¿qué más da empezarla a amar desde antes si de todos modos va a suceder?- dice con una naturalidad, elaborando en su mente y poniendo en palabras, el plan más perfecto del mundo, yo me le quedo viendo desbordada en emoción, a parte de su ternura, le dio un sorbo a la leche y ahora tiene bigotes blancos, me acerco a quitárselos con uno de mis dedos y él me atrapa… si no retiro mi cabeza, nos damos un beso…

-lo siento, yo- dice confundido- no quise, será mejor que me vaya –propone mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta de la cocina que da a la calle

-¡No!- alcanzo a decir antes de que abra la puerta-no viniste hasta aquí para no ver a Sophie, ella no me lo perdonará

-ella está dormida Rach ¿sigue despertando hasta las 3?

-no, la manta no es tan buena como tú, si tenemos suerte dormirá sólo dos horas

-son las 12:10 –dice para darme a entender que aún falta mucho para poder saludarla

-puedes subir a darle un beso, no importa si la despiertas, no te costará volverla a dormir, de eso estoy segura – digo tentándolo, aún no estoy preparada para dejarlo ir, aún mi necesidad de él no está cubierta y sé que estoy utilizando a mi hija para retenerlo pero estoy segura de que ella estaría de acuerdo…

-está bien- dice sin hacerse mucho del rogar y regresa a su asiento

-termina tu pastel-digo volviéndome a sentar junto a él, cuando termina pongo los platos en el fregadero, lo tomo de la mano y subimos a la recámara de Sophie, donde ella suele dejarme quedar a dormir…

-no quiero despertarla-dice frente a la cuna, rosando con un dedo una de las mejillas de mi hija, ella se mueve pero no despierta

-no la despiertes-digo en un murmullo y lo atraigo a la cama

-Rach…-dice asustado

-no, no va a pasar nada en casa de mis padres, frente a mi hija y conmigo a mitad de la cuarentena-le aclaro- sólo, sólo no te vayas por favor-digo en un tono lastimoso, casi súplica, me recuesto, se recuesta a mi lado y nos dormimos abrazados...

**¡Guaw! Que lindos comentarios, me alegra saber que les está gustando mucho la visualización que tengo de Finn, esa era mi intención, siento que ya se lo debía a Finn porque mis anteriores fics se enfocaron mucho en Rach y en este ella es importante pero ya lo dije el protagonista es él.**

**Se merecían este capítulo desde ayer pero de verdad no pude subirlo y podría decirles que fue porque se perdió mi gato, pero no tengo gato, o que la abuelita de mi abuelita murió pero ella lleva muchos años descansando en paz…o ¡ya sé! más fácil, decirles que se descompuso mi computadora pero no, ella está andando muy bien. **

**La razón es más tonta de lo que imaginan: este fin de semana, fue fin de semana festivo y largo en mi país, así que salí con mis papis de viaje, como era lejos no llevamos coche y nos fuimos en una línea de autobuses, yo fui la encargada de comprar los boletos de regreso y los compré mal, en lugar de comprarlos para el 19 en la madrugada, los compré para el 20…buhhh! No saben el drama porque no los pude cambiar ni comprar nuevos, todos los asientos ya estaban vendidos, así que nos quedamos un día más, como resultado tuve unos papis enojados, una compu sin batería y un día de retardo en la escuela jajaja. Sí, ahorita me rio pero hubieran visto el drama de ayer. Como sea espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy y me lo hagan saber. **

**Pd. Sé que están esperando el epílogo de Vida Nueva pero ayer obviamente fue imposible y hoy a ponerme al día con las materias en que falté. Si Hay suerte por la noche lo subo, si no…lo siento hasta mañana. Espero su comprensión. **


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

**Finn**

Abro los ojos, me siento con el pecho lleno de emoción,vine a felicitar a Rachel por su cumpleaños y el que recibió el mayor regalo fui yo... Rach está en mis brazos, la observo… su respiración es tranquila y su brillo alumbra el cuarto aún más que la débil luz del jardín que se cuela por la ventana. Me alegra que se esté recuperando aún con el ajetreo diario de Sophie, ya no luce pálida, sus mejillas vuelven a verse rosadas, sus labios rojos y esas pestañas largas caen sobre unos ojos menos hinchados. Le doy un beso en la cabeza justo en el instante en que la pequeña bebé suelta un quejidito, me levanto con cuidado tratando de no despertar a Rach y voy presuroso a la cuna de la niña.

-¡Hola Soph!-le susurro y ella voltea para todos lados tratando de encontrar de dónde proviene mi voz, me encuentra, ¡es tan lista! Enciendo su pequeña lámpara, ella deja de chupar su mano y me enfoca

-¿cómo estás princesita? ¿Tuviste una buena siesta?- pregunto y ella responde con un movimiento en su boquita, manoteando y quejándose

-¿qué pasó nena? estás muy inquieta, con mucha energía ¿necesitas un cambio de pañal?- Vuelvo a preguntar mientras la llevo al cambiador, la checo y cambio… gracias a la enfermera Lucy, sé cómo hacerlo, ella me enseñó en el hospital.

-¿Has cuidado de mami? ¿Has sido buena niña?- Tengo todo un interrogatorio para ella mientras termino de cambiarla y la coloco sobre mis brazos, ella sólo ve con esa mirada analítica, herencia de su madre…

-Yo creo que sí has cuidado de ella, porque luce hermosa – le confieso y ella se vuelve a quejar

-no llores Soph, no – digo acunándola y empezando a tararear su tono y ella quiere gritar, porque empieza a subir el tono de sus quejidos, entonces recuerdo que es su hora de comer

-Ni modo, es necesaria mami ¿cierto? ¡A despertarla!-digo acercándome a la cama y mi niña suspira porque por fin la entendí y es buena porque no suelta el grito completo…

-Rach-llamo despacio y ella hace lo mismo que Soph, se mueve en la obscuridad tratando de encontrarme por medio de la voz, enciendo su lámpara de mesa

-Creo que quiere comer- explico mientras ella echa una mirada rápida al reloj y hace un intento de levantarse

-no te levantes, ¡la tengo!-digo haciéndole notar que cargo a la niña, se sienta y la toma en brazos, se baja un tirante de su blusón, se acomoda, acomoda a la bebé y justo cuando Sophie va a colocar su boquita, ella se recuesta con todo y Soph, la cubre con la sábana y dice

-¡no veas!- ¿es en serio? Pienso burlón

-no es algo que no haya visto o tocado…-respondo inmediatamente

-Finn, no le cuentes a la niña lo que has tocado-dice regañándome

-Tampoco es como si no te hubiera visto amamantarla antes, fui testigo de la primera vez, en el hospital…

-¡cierto!-parece recordar y olvidar el pudor-¡lo olvidé!- dice sonriendo y destapándose un poco pero aún está recostada, Sophie también lo está pero pegadísima al pecho de su mamá

- ¡hora de irme!- digo con decisión, viendo lo bien que están ambas

-no…no puedes irte es muy tarde, tienes que manejar, vete mañana temprano-dice ella en tono de súplica, encojo los hombros y ella hace a un lado la sábana y me recuesto yo también, Sophie está en medio de ambos, no deja de succionar. Rachel, que ya se quitó la vergüenza, descubre un poco el lugar de la acción, juntos miramos a la peque, perdidos totalmente en sus ojitos tiernos, al cabo de un rato, por fin se suelta

-¿quieres que la pase a la cuna?-pregunto pensando en su comodidad

-no, está bien –dice my segura y vemos dormir a la niña, al cabo de un rato Rachel duerme y yo pienso que lo que acabamos de hacer… acobijar, alimentar y proteger a la bebé, es hacer amor… nada que ver con sexo, nada físico… es algo tan sublime que cuesta creer…

**Rachel**

Estamos en vísperas de Navidad, nosotros no la celebramos pero no somos judíos conservadores así que por lo general aceptamos alguna invitación a cenar, sólo por compartir con los amigos. Este año fuimos invitados por unos compañeros de mis papis en Columbus, yo me negué a ir pretextando los pocos días de mi bebita pero la verdad es que teníamos un plan secreto, Finn no paró de mandarme mensajes en toda la semana pidiéndome que reservara la fecha para él. No sé que tiene en mente pero me muero de emoción por saber, he descubierto un Finn que no conocía, yo ya sabía que estaba enamorada del hombre pero ahora que veo que trata a mi hija como su hija amo aún más al papá… al papá de Sophie…cuánto daría porque eso fuera cierto…

Me manda un mensaje más, dice que abrigue muy bien a la niña y que yo también lo haga, en menos de treinta minutos está en la puerta de la casa y nosotras estamos listas.

Es altamente confortante la forma en que nos trata, nos lleva con cuidado hasta el coche donde toma a la bebé de mis brazos, la acomoda en su asientito con delicadeza mientras le pregunta ¿qué tal estuvo su día? Sophie le regala un sonidito extraño… más extraño aún es que nunca antes la haya oído hacerlo, estoy celosa, siempre elige justo a Finn para hacer avances como medio sonreír, tratar de alzar su cabecita o hacer sonidos. Después de asegurarse de que Sophie está bien, toma de mi mano la bolsa de accesorios de la nena y su cochecito, los acomoda en la cajuela y me acompaña a tomar mi lugar de copiloto. Antes de poner el auto en marcha voltea a ver a Soph, me ve a mí, da un largo suspiro, sonríe con orgullo y nos ponemos en marcha.

Llegamos a su casa, he de decir que me decepciona un poco, no tengo nada en contra de Burt, Kurt y Carole pero pensé que pasaríamos tiempo a solas con él, salimos y entramos por la parte de atrás de la casa , con cuidado bajamos al sótano.

-¡Bienvenida a tu Navidad mi amor!- le dice a mi hija muy emocionado y enciende las luces, hay muchas, de muchos colores, por todas partes. Un trenecito empieza a andar por toda la habitación, un muñeco de nieve mueve sus manos saludando y encima del calefactor de leña, que luce como una chimenea, un pequeño árbol de navidad.

-lo compré de último momento, no había más grandes-dice justificándose pero a mí lo único que me importa es lo bello del lugar, es perfecto para Sophie, tal vez ella nunca lo recuerde pero yo estaré ahí para contarle cada detalle, se me salen las lágrimas, no lo puedo evitar

-hey no Rach, no vas a arruinar la primera Navidad de la bebé con lágrimas, hoy es un día de felicidad – dice mientras con su pulgar seca las gotitas salientes de mis ojos

-¡Es precioso Finn!

-¡mira Soph!- dice con mi hija en brazos y le muestra emocionado una botita colgada con su nombre y en seguida la pone frente al árbol, entonces estira la mano que tiene libre, invitándome para que los alcance, hasta ese momento me doy cuenta de que me quedé estática. Reúno fuerzas y llego con ellos, veo a detalle, el árbol tiene esferas de todos colores y de todos tamaños, luce un poco descoordinado y chueco

-No soy muy bueno decorando- vuelve a justificar

- yo no pienso lo mismo, te quedó muy bonito

-Rach, ¿me pasas esa cajita?- me señala una caja dorada en una mesa, voy por ella

- se supone que esto lo tiene que hacer Soph pero aún es muy pequeña así que lo tendrás que hacer tú, ábrela- ordena muy serio, la abro y encuentro una preciosa estrella plateada que en la parte de atrás dice estrella de Soph, también hay una esferita muy pequeña que dice "la primera Navidad de Soph"…ambas son hermosas

-¿la puedes colocar tú por ella?-pregunta ilusionado

-primero las tiene que ver- digo reaccionando de pronto

-mira nena, son hermosas ¿cierto? Finn las compró para ti - le digo a mi hija que observa ambos objetos como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, sé que aún no distingue muy bien los colores pero sin duda el brillo llamó su atención incluso hace movimientos torpes con sus manitas y piecitos ¡está emocionada!

-y habrá más, algún día tendremos un árbol lleno de esferas de Soph- nos cuenta Finn y empieza a poner carita de avergonzado mientras yo empiezo a colocar los adornos- mamá aún compra una esfera para mí y la pone en nuestro árbol, este año dice "la 19 navidad de Finn"- rio pero me quedo fascinada ante esa tradición y pido mentalmente que la vida se acomode y los mantenga juntos a mi hija y a él durante cien navidades

-Vamos a colocar a esta pequeña muñeca en su carriola y tú y yo vamos a cenar- dice tomándome de la mano, acomoda a Soph y nos sentamos alrededor de una pequeña mesa… me sirve un poco de ensalada que saca de un recipiente desechable, de seguro compró todo en el supermercado porque incluso tiene unas pequeñas rebanadas de pavo para él

-Finn ¿y tu familia?

- su turno de cuidar a la tía Louise…van a pasar Navidad con ella

-¿no deberías de estar con ellos?

-mi familia-dice firmemente, viéndonos a mi hija y a mí, yo afirmo con la cabeza, no le puedo refutar nada, de algún modo lo empiezo a aceptar, nosotros tres no le pedimos nada a ninguna otra familia, nos complementamos por naturaleza.

Terminamos la comida y nos sentamos en un sillón muy viejo pero muy suave lo que hace que nos sumamos casi hasta el suelo. Sophie pide de comer y la prendo a mi pecho y me nace cantar algo navideño. Finn me escucha y me da pequeños besitos en la cabeza, nos acurrucamos los tres y también porque me nace volteo y le doy un largo beso en la boca que él responde sin chistar…lo amo, lo amo, lo amo y no me importa lo que diga el mundo. No decimos nada, sólo juntamos más nuestros cuerpos, como si quisiéramos fundirnos y nunca separarnos.

Soph se empieza a quejar, Finn la arrulla y la deja dormida en su carriola, me alcanza de nuevo en el sofá con una manta y nos volvemos a abrazar

-Toma – me dice dándome una cajita pequeña pero alargada

-Finn…no…

-oficialmente ya es Navidad-dice viendo su reloj- y en Navidad la gente se da regalos- me dice en una sonrisa

-Abro la cajita y veo dos pulseritas, una pequeña para Soph y una normal para mi, ambas tiene el dije de un corazón

-Es el mío- dice señalando el dije, se multiplicó y ahora son dos pero uno lo tienes tú y otro ella

-Finn…nosotras no te trajimos nada

-Están aquí ¿crees que necesito algo?- dice abrazándome más fuerte

-Gracias por amarla tanto, como si fuera tuya, desearía que fuera tuya…-digo reclamando ¿a quién? ¿A la vida?, ¿a Brody? ¿a mi torpeza por haber dejado que pasara con el menos indicado?… me regaño mentalmente, no puedo reclamar nada , Sophie está aquí y lo demás no importa, porque por encima de todo, la amo

-yo también lo desearía pero ¿sabes Rach? Juro que la amo por sobre todas las cosas y que nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión pero…no sé… siempre he tenido una llamita de esperanza de que en verdad sea mía –dice tímidamente

-No lo es Finn- digo fríamente para que no se haga falsas ilusiones, hubo un tiempo, cuando me enteré de mi embarazo, que yo también mantenía una llamita con la esperanza de que fuera de él, pero los tiempos no coincidían y la ilusión se murió

-Ok…biológicamente... no…-dice animado- pero eso, mi corazón no lo sabe ¿puedo ser su padre de corazón?-pregunta con los ojitos llenos de ilusión

-creí que ya lo eras- digo en una sonrisa- creí que ya eras el papá de Sophie

-Te amo- dice en una sonrisa buscando mis labios… yo no me resisto y nos damos un nuevo largo, tierno y profundo beso…

**Carole**

De verdad estoy preocupada ¿cómo se me ocurre dejar a mi bebé solo en Navidad?...Está bien, no es un bebé, es un gigantón de 19 años pero eso no es novedad, siempre lo ha sido, a partir de que nació, creció y creció y no hubo nada que lo detuviera, como sea, no debí dejarlo, está enfermo de gripe, él casi nunca se enferma pero cuando lo hace es como si diez enfermedades le cayeran al mismo tiempo. Cené con mi familia y dejé a mi esposo y a mi hijo Kurt cuidando de la tía, yo necesito cuidar de mi hijo, mi niño.

Llego a la casa y subo inmediatamente a su recámara, no hay nadie, me asusto de sólo pensar que se pusiera más grave y haya tenido que ir a dar al hospital ¡mi pobre nene! Estoy a punto de llamar al hospital pidiendo sus datos cuando veo una tenue luz en el sótano…me acerco y la tenue luz se hace más intensa… ¡todo un festín de luces me envuelve al abrir la puerta!... y ahí acurrucado en mi viejo sofá están plenamente dormidos mi hijo y la mujer que estoy segura amará eternamente, siento celos de ella pero la ley de vida es dejar ir a los hijos así que me resigno y deduzco que mi dulce y tierno niño me engañó, el muy pillo no tiene cara de enfermo, estoy a punto de salir para dejarlos tranquilos, la navidad no es momento de reclamos, después me las pagará… pero de pronto oigo un ruidito, algo parecido a un quejido, volteo y veo que junto a ellos está un cochecito de bebé… la hija de Rachel, pienso mientras la niña sube el volumen empezando a llorar pero ni Rachel ni Finn se mueven ¿estarán bien? me pregunto y mi curiosidad no se queda ahí, bajo hasta donde están y sí…deben estar bien, por lo menos sus respiraciones son acompasadas y tranquilas… la bebé llora más y no lo resisto…voy hacia ella y la tomo entre mis brazos

-¿qué pasa corazón?-digo acunándola, Finn se mueve, no sé por qué pero no quiero que despierten… me la quitarían y se siente tan bonito tener un bebé en brazos, ya no recordaba cómo era eso, tomo a la niña sigilosamente y subo con ella a la sala

-¡Hola bebé!- digo viéndola a detalle, la luz de arriba es más clarita, me sorprendo de su tamaño, juraría que tiene como mínimo dos meses de nacida pero Finn tiene marcado el 27 de noviembre como el mejor día de todos los tiempos y sé que fue el día que nació la bebé, así que la pequeña está a un par de días de cumplir el mes… es una niña grande me recuerda tanto a…. NO… no tiene porque recordarme a nadie… me pierdo en esos ojitos tan lindos, Finn tiene razón son la copia exacta de los de su madre

-Vas a ser una muchachita muy linda- le digo a la pequeña que chupa su manita- Tienes los ojitos de mami pero la naricita y la boquita son idénticas a la boca y nariz de papá – digo en voz alta sorprendiéndome…yo no conozco a su papá me refería que tiene mucho parecido con Finn… ¿por qué se parece a Finn?¿ por qué es tan grande como Finn?-pienso toda perturbada mientras la bebé da una media sonrisa…la media sonrisa Hudson, incluso se le dibuja un borroso hoyuelo ….

-¡Torpes adolescentes!-digo nuevamente en voz alta…debió ser muy alto porque la bebé se me queda viendo fijamente- si mi amor-digo suavizando mi voz- torpes y tontos adolescentes porque aunque tus papis tengan 19…casi veinte y puedan votar y conducir…. siguen igual de inmaduros y de…tontos… ¿cómo es que tu mami no tiene ni siquiera una pequeñita duda sobre tu papi? Y el torpe de tu padre ¿cómo es que no ha visto lo parecida que eres a él?-digo hasta cierto punto molesta y la niña quiere llorar de nuevo

-no llores mi Sophie, no llores porque estás con tu abuela… -digo sonriendo porque imaginé que cuando fuera abuela, sentiría los años caérseme encima pero en este momento con mi nieta en brazos me siento tan feliz… y tan joven…

**No tenía planeado introducir una voz ajena a Finchel pero ustedes pedían pistas… así que espero que les hayan llegado las pistas y espero que muy pronto les lleguen a Finn y a Rachel para que ya no tengan dudas. Me sentí rara adelantando la Navidad pero probablemente no esté con una historia en Navidad porque saldré de viaje pero no se preocupen según lo planeo, antes…mucho antes de navidad tendrán el final….así que ¡feliz Navidad! Jajajaja. **


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

**Finn**

No recuerdo qué pasaba por mi mente al levantarme antes del nacimiento de Soph, pero desde que ella existe, justo antes de abrir los ojos veo su imagen en mi primer pensamiento del día y me levanto con una sonrisa.

Sophie me ha hecho un tipo suertudo, los exámenes finales, después de su nacimiento los aprobé con excelencia y las cosas con Rachel parecen agarrar camino. Es Navidad y es la segunda vez en la semana que amanezco sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Rach junto al mío, la observo momentáneamente pero soy torpe y un movimiento involuntario de mi brazo hace que ella despierte, voltea, me regala una hermosa sonrisa que me derrite, ¡es tan bonita al despertar!, con las dos manos enmarca mi rostro y me da un beso

-¡Buenos días papá de Sophie!- me sorprende

-¿en serio? ¿Papá de Sophie? Pregunto aturdido

-Finn...-dice apenada- tú dijiste anoche que eras su papi porque en tu corazón no había diferencia algu…

-sí lo dije y los sostengo-digo interrumpiéndola- es sólo que si tú lo dices se materializa y me hace sentir tan orgulloso

-Hay Finn… eres… tan… tan… tú… ¡te amo!- dice viéndome a los ojos y después coloca su oído sobre mi corazón que después de oírla se acelera más

-¿qué vamos a hacer con Brody?-pregunto porque de pronto recuerdo que él es la mugre amenazando a la hermosura de mi familia

-nada… no tenemos porqué hacer nada, él es sólo su padre biológico, si quiere acercarse a ella, si quiere ser su amigo, amarla, nadie se lo va a impedir pero si no quiere o no lo intenta nadie se preocupará… Sophie no lo va a necesitar teniéndote a ti…

-Eso dalo por hecho –le digo emocionado porque después de mucho tiempo por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo pero en el fondo deseo que el egoísmo de Brody crezca tanto que se olvide de mi niña y nunca más lo veamos – ¿Oíste eso mi amor?… soy oficialmente tu papi- digo volteando a su cochecito y Sophie no está

- ¿Dónde está Sophie?-pregunta Rachel asustada y se para de un brinco –Son las 6:00 de la mañana Finn, después de que comió a las 3, debió de despertarnos entre las 4 y las 5 por un cambio de pañal y no lo hizo, es su hora de comer ¿dónde está mi bebita?

-Tranquila amor- digo tratando de tranquilizarme yo también pero estoy angustiado-no camina así que no fue a ningún lado y nadie pudo entrar a la casa todo está perfectamente cerrado-digo tratando de pensar que fue lo que pasó

- entonces ¿dónde está mi bebé?-dice queriendo empezar a llorar y justo en ese momento oímos arriba el gritito de la niña, corro y la veo en brazos de mamá, ella la está acunando, otra imagen hermosa para mi colección de recuerdos mentales: mi madre y mi hija. Carole le habla tratando de tranquilizarla, no sabe que cuando Sophie tiene hambre, no hay poder que detenga sus gritos hasta calmar su necesidad, mamá voltea hasta donde estoy y me ve enojada ¿y ahora que hice? Ella se la llevó de nuestro lado, el enojado debería ser yo…

-Carole el hecho de que quieras pasar tiempo con tu nieta, no te da derecho de robárnosla

-c-c-¿con mi nieta?-pregunta sorprendida pero cambiando la cara de enojada a emoción

-Sí mamá, Sophie es tu nieta

-¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- dice fingiendo estar enojada pero sé que se está muriendo por regalarme una sonrisa

-Rachel lo hizo oficial apenas anoche-digo encogiéndome de hombros

-Retiro lo dicho mi amor, tus padres no son tan tontos después de todo- le dice a la bebé que sigue llorando

-Tiene hambre- dice la vocecita tímida de mi Rachel

-claro – dice mamá yendo hacia ella y se la da

-Carole yo…-dice Rach tratando de justificar algo

-No digas nada cariño, todos cometemos errores lo importante es que están juntos por ella ¿están juntos cierto?- dice mamá volteando a verme y Rach y yo afirmamos con una sonrisa. Rachel se sienta en una silla que hay junto a las escaleras y por fin le da de comer a Sophie y mi mamá y yo las vemos embobados

-Yo siempre supe que ustedes dos eran el uno para el otro pero que les faltaba algo para fortalecer su amor… y ahí está, esa es mi Sophie, ahora luchen por ella ya no pueden ser unos niñitos, ella los necesita tanto

-Lo sé –digo abrazando a mi madre porque tiene razón y me parece tan tierno que ella quiera tanto a mi niña

-¿van a vivir aquí? ¿Cierto?-dice sorprendiéndome y Rach también se sorprende porque abre aún más sus ojos

-Mamá…yo creo que aún es muy pronto-digo aclarándome la voz

-claro, tienen mucho que planear, mucho que hablar- dice mamá con menos emoción- pero algo que nadie me va a impedir hacer es decorar una habitación de esta casa para mi nieta porque la quiero seguido aquí ¿me entendieron? Ya me la quitaron casi un mes y mi bebé no va a dormir siempre en una incómoda carriola cada que venga de visita

-Carole no creo que…-dice Rachel tratando de frenar la emoción de mi madre

-nada cariño, es un hecho-dice mamá cortándola y yo las veo a ambas esperando una guerra sin precedentes pero Rachel solo sonríe alimentando mis ilusiones y ayudando a mi subconsciente a determinar que lo que está pasando no es un sueño…

**Rachel **

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan clara y tan borrosa al mismo tiempo, es decir tengo claro que Finn y Sophie son lo más importante pero por más que intento visualizar mi futuro, no lo encuentro, está borroso, cada día me repito que ya entenderé mi camino y vivo al día disfrutando de Sophie, su papi Finn y nuestra familia… una familia algo extraña con personas distintas que parecen tener en común el amor por mi hija, Soph es el pegamento que nos une.

Todo cambia después de Soph, todo es mejor,incluso tengo un nuevo ser favorito: Carole. Siempre he tenido una relación amistosa con la mamá de Finn pero desde que él le dijo que sería un padre para mi hija nuestra relación se ha tornado increíble. Por fin alguien es mi modelo a seguir como madre, ella me ha enseñado muchos trucos para dormir a Soph, para jugar con ella, para bañarnos porque es más fácil si la bebé y yo nos bañamos juntas, para alimentarla e incluso fue la compañía valiente que Sophie y yo necesitábamos para su primera visita al pediatra, ella misma sostuvo a mi bebé mientras le aplicaban las primeras vacunas porque yo fui incapaz de contener mis nervios, Carole no sólo se dedica a la bebé, está al pendiente de mi salud, de mi estado de ánimo y me ha dado consejos para recuperarme totalmente del parto. Mis padres hasta antes de Carole habían hecho un trabajo excelente cuidándonos pero definitivamente nos hacía falta la batuta femenina y la nueva abuela de Soph es perfecta para ese rol.

Los Hummel-Hudson y los Berry decidimos pasar fin de año juntos y juntos hicimos las compras para nuestra celebración, en el mercado encontramos a Tina, mi vieja compañera de escuela quién vio a Finn con mi hija en brazos y se sorprendió, yo estaba a lo lejos, en un puesto de verduras con Carole pero alcancé a escuchar cuando Tina preguntaba a Finn si la bebé era su hija, mi Finn contestó orgullosísimo que sí justo en el momento en que mi papi se acercaba para relevarlo cargando a la niña

-mi turno de cargar a mi bella nieta- dijo papi con ese tono meloso que todos, menos Finn parecemos tener para hablar con Soph

- ¿su nieta?-preguntó Tina extrañada

-Si -dijo papi

-pensé que era la hija de Finn- repeló Tina

-lo es- dijo Finn sin titubeos- es mía y de Rachel

- oh, yo sabía que Rachel tendría un bebé pero no sabía que eras el padre, incluso pensé que un tal Brody que siempre publica en el muro del Facebook de Rach era el padre – dijo ella ávida del chisme completo

-pues no te equivoques querida, ese tal Brody es un charlatán, un acosador, un delincuente que estuvo tras Rach pero ella nunca le hizo caso, así que no hay modo … Sophie es de Finn y Rachel- dijo Papá entrando en la discusión, callando a nuestra vieja amiga y sorprendiéndome… Todos se estaban creyendo que Finn era el único padre, sin objeciones y eso me asustaba porque a final de cuentas Brody existe y no es tan sencillo desaparecerlo de la vida de mi hija como todos creen… aunque la verdad él sí ha desaparecido… ni siquiera llamó cuando su hija cumplió un mes de nacida… pero no se olvida de depositar semanalmente una buena cantidad de dinero para lo que pudiéramos necesitar…. No lo entiendo, está pero no está…

La noche vieja fue espectacular, cantamos, bromeamos, bailamos, comimos y creo que dejamos un buen recuerdo para Soph porque al igual que su primera jánuca y su primera navidad, su primer fin de año lo guardaré en mi memoria eternamente para cuando sea grande, contarle cada detalle. El primer minuto del año nuevo lo pasé con mi hija en brazos y con Finn abrazándonos a ambas y justo en ese momento me bloqueé al hacer mis propósitos de año… se siente maravilloso, es la sensación más agradable del mundo pero al mismo tiempo me desconcierta porque no sé qué quiero ni hacia donde me dirijo cuando estoy con ellos dos…

Terminé los cuarenta días de cuidados reglamentarios después de parir y gracias al cielo recuperé mi figura y mis pensamientos parecen menos turbios, aún no sé si New York sea mi futuro y el de mi hija, pero sé que si hay algo que me ayudará a encontrarme es saber si soy buena o no para cumplir mí sueño de llegar a Broadway. Lo decidí, voy a hacer la audición, no hago otra cosa más que practicar día y noche para esa temible segunda audición, quiero hacerla porque es la moneda en el aire que dependiendo de la cara en que caiga me ayudará a decidirme… si me eligen, Sophie y yo nos la arreglaremos en New York, si no lo hacen seré una dulce madre de Lima, incluso olvidándome de NYADA… o somos unas divas completas allá o nos quedamos en nuestra burbuja feliz, porque lo que yo quiera ya no importa, importa el bien de mi hija y es todo o nada…

No le digo nada a nadie ni siquiera a Finn pero el 30 de enero viajo New York con el pretexto de recoger unos documentos en la gran manzana. Sophie se queda arropada por sus abuelos, abuela y padre. Mi niña ya tiene dos meses y hace ya varios días que mi leche dejó de ser suficiente para mi gran glotona bebé así que el pediatra nos recomendó combinar el pecho con la fórmula …ellos no me necesitarán para alimentarla y en medio de tanto amor no creo que incluso mi linda niña me extrañe… la que la extraña a cada segundo y se muere del temor soy yo, yo en ese tren directo a mis sueños pero con mis brazos vacios, llego a la ciudad y recuerdo que la última vez que estuve ahí fue con mi enorme barriguita y siento miedo porque mi barriguita es una nena hermosa que dejé en brazos ajenos a los míos, la quiero, la quiero conmigo ahora pero tengo que buscar el mejor camino para ambas… encuentro el lugar de la audición, según mi propio criterio canto fatal, escogí "To Love You More" de Celine Dion, y aunque lo intenté no lo pude evitar y al final lloré…lloré por extrañarlos… a ambos, de último momento la falta del cobijo de Finn también hizo añicos mis sentimientos y me desplomé… el salón entero se queda en silencio y me dan el clásico gracias, nosotros te llamaremos

-¡estuvo maravillosa!

-¡oíste la voz!

- ¡la interpretación fue increíble!

-no hay mejor candidata, ella es Fanny Brice… de eso no hay duda

Oigo voces desconocidas, murmullos casi inteligibles, seguramente de miembros de la producción de la obra, mientras me dirijo a la salida con la vista baja, doy un último vistazo al lugar, parece que ahí se quedarán mis sueños de grandeza y entonces me percato… todas esas voces tienen rostros y me están viendo … a mí…con admiración…. ¡yo soy la increíble! ¡Yo soy Fanny Brice!

**Hola, feliz inicio de semana…yo tengo gripa… así que estoy aprovechando mi descanso obligatorio y estoy escribiendo, ya tengo varios capítulos así que nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

**Rachel**

Después de la ola de murmullos halagadores estuve un rato con Santana y Kurt, quienes me aterrizaron en su mundo, extraño tanto esa vida, nosotros tres solos, dedicando cada instante a intentar cumplir nuestros sueños, la nostalgia me invade pero definitivamente sé que resguardado bajo el cielo de Lima están los más especiales e importantes seres : Finn y Sophie y sé que mi lugar es junto a ellos.

Nos ponemos al tanto con los clásicos chismes voy a mi mini-departamento, el que tenía planeado compartir con Soph. Me impresiona el perfeccionismo del lugar, Brody arregló cada detalle pero nadie mejor que yo sabe que con un niño en casa el perfeccionismo se acaba yo empecé compartiendo mi recámara con mi hija y ahora ella es la dueña total de mi espacio desordenado. Entro rápido a la recámara que vio la mayor parte de mi embarazo, tomo algo de ropa y salgo sin mirar bien, sé que si lo hago encontraré algo que me atraiga y quedré pasar tiempo ahí.

Llego a NYADA, aún no sé si me inscribiré este semestre pero nada pierdo con pedir mi horario, casi pego un grito al ver que me programaron para clases de baile con Sally Urman una de las mejores coreógrafas de baile contemporáneo en New York, ella es una maestra invitada y sólo impartirá clases una breve temporada a alumnos específicos y yo estoy entre ellos. Empiezo a caminar por los pasillos para salir definitivamente del lugar o quedré entrar y pedir mi inscripción inmediata, aunque falte una semana para poder hacerlo oficialmente…

-no podía creer que estuvieras aquí- dice la voz de Brody encontrándome- ¿mi hija?- pregunta sin un saludo o un ¿cómo estás?

-con mis padres- respondo molesta

- guau creí que una pequeñita de un mes necesitaba más a su madre

-dos, Sophie tiene dos meses y sí me necesita mucho pero está con las personas que la aman tanto como yo…

- ok, sé que estás molesta porque últimamente no las he ido a ver pero necesito trabajar para mandarte el dinero de mi hija

-dinero que ni Soph ni yo pedimos, vivimos muy bien con mis padres…

-como sea es mi obligación ¿no?... ¿ese es tu horario?-dice cambiando de tema, viendo mis manos, yo afirmo con la cabeza y el prácticamente me lo arrebata

- es mío- reacciono demasiado tarde, intentando quitárselo, él no tiene por qué enterarse

-vaya, vaya, eres una de las seleccionadas para la clase especial de baile

-¿tú no?-pregunto con sorna por que en la pregunta deduje la envidia que le dio

-no… supongo que no soy de los consentidos de Thibodeaux… o a lo mejor soy tan bueno que no las necesito…probablemente sea eso –dice con gesto de superioridad

-sí probablemente-digo en una sonrisa irónica

-entonces vienes a inscribirte la semana que entra

-no lo sé -murmuro muy despacio

-¿no lo sé? serías muy tonta si desaprovechas esta oportunidad

-no sé si sepas, pero tengo una hija en la cual pensar

-una hija que según nuestros planes ibas a traer para que ambos la cuidáramos

-¿de verdad la quieres cuidar?

- arreglé su recámara… estoy viendo guarderías

-claro, eso para ti es cuidarla

-Yo sólo digo que son…o eran nuestros planes para que tú no perdieras tu carrera y yo pudiera estar cerca de la niña, no sabía que te iba a dar papitis e ibas a querer quedarte en ese rincón tan…lejano, tan falto de glamur siendo una simple niñita pueblerina pero si es lo que quieres…

-No se trata de lo que yo quiera, se trata de que hay una pequeña vida en juego, personas que la aman muchísimo y que sufrirían separándose de ella…

-somos sus padres ¿crees que haya quien la ame más que nosotros?... ellos sólo la quieren porque es una bebé, todos aman a los bebés…Rachel no te puedes derrumbar, hazlo por ella, ella es mi hija, una princesa y siempre tiene que tener lo mejor… ese pueblo no es lo mejor créeme

-No sé qué vamos a hacer solas

-todas las madres pueden, tienen un súper poder o algo así… piénsalo-dice golpeando suavemente mi frente-yo creo en ti eres talentosa, probablemente la persona más talentosa de los últimos años en NYADA, así que tú decides si tiras todo a la mierda por complicaciones ñoñitas…. mándame un mensaje si decides regresar para que vaya por ustedes –dice finalmente alejándose

¿Qué le pasa? Pienso para mis adentros… definitivamente Brody no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es ser padre…

Llego a Lima y la sonrisa de Finn me recibe, ya es algo noche así que no trajo a mi princesa pero conduce lo más a prisa que puede para que llegue a verla, en el camino me cuenta que las primeras horas fueron fáciles pero que después Sophie se puso molesta, que cualquier ruidito la irritaba y que fue todo un reto mantenerla entretenida, alimentarla y dormirla, según él era evidente que mi nenita me necesitaba yo lo oigo fascinada conoce cada detalle de Soph conoce todo lo que ella ama y lo más importante, él sí sabe cómo cuidarla.

En cuanto entramos a casa saludo con un rápido hola a mi padre, corro al cuarto y encuentro a papi doblando la ropita recién lavada de mi hija en el ropero, ni siquiera lo saludo mi vista es llevada al final del cuarto, en la mecedora está Carole con mi bebé profundamente dormida, quiero arrebatársela pero se ve tan tierna, parece un bello ángel… así que sólo la miro y las lágrimas se me sueltan porque reprimo mis impulsos de apretujarla en mis brazos y besarla.

-Ven amor-Dice Finn abrazándome-dejemos que su abuela la ponga en su cuna, Sophie sabe que estás aquí y en cuanto despierte la tendrás ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-digo muy bajito abrazándolo yo también, suspirando porque no hay por qué llorar, estoy en casa con mi niña y con el hombre de mi vida ¿qué me importa una tonta clase exclusiva? Perderla no es nada comparado con la sensación de vacío que tuve todo el día sin mi nenita… es aquí dónde me quiero quedar

**Finn**

Si puedo describir mi vida en una palabra esa es total y absolutamente dicha, Rachel hizo hace un par de días un viaje a New York y tuve mucho miedo de que la vida de allá la mareara y regresara por Soph y ambas se marcharan pero dijo que lo único que encontró fue el amor desmedido por nosotros, que no paró de extrañarnos ni un instante y que decidió no inscribirse este semestre a la universidad para esperar a que Sophie esté más crecida, la verdad me dio tristeza que tenga que postergar sus sueños una vez más pero es sólo eso, una postergación, tengo en mente postular para la Universidad de New York (NYU), ellos tienen un excelente programa académico para formar maestros y ahora que sé que mi camino es la enseñanza y que Rachel y Sophie son mi inspiración tengo que lograr entrar y entonces no habrá poder humano que nos separe ni que impida nuestros sueños.

Rachel está muy rara, es sumamente feliz, eso me consta porque cuando está con Soph o conmigo no hace otra cosa más que sonreír pero de pronto he notado que se queda seria como con la vista hacia la nada y uno de sus padres me contó que la ha escuchado llorar. Estoy empezando a sospechar que su decisión le ha traído consecuencias emocionales. Mamá dice que probablemente sea una leve depresión y me anima para que no la deje caer totalmente así que con el apoyo de los abuelos planeamos una tarde sin bebé. Vamos al cine, cenamos con Mercedes que está de visita pero al terminar creo que no fue buena idea, ella le habla de lo bien que va su disco y de los planes de promoción y lanzamiento y sé que Rachel siente envidia pero se contiene y finge emoción.

Al final de la cena la veo tan decaída que le pregunto si quiere que regresemos con Soph, ella me dice que no con una sonrisa traviesa y decidimos ir a mi casa, mamá está cuidando a su nieta en casa de los Berry y Burt salió a entregar un auto fuera de la ciudad así que pasamos un precioso momento de reencuentro. Al principio ella es un poco tímida y en cuanto estamos desnudos quiere que apague las luces para que no la vea, no la obedezco y le digo lo que veo…un maravilloso cuerpo transformado, contrario a lo que ella cree está aún más bonita los kilitos que ella alega se le pegaron le dan más forma y ni qué decir de ese pecho que me tienen embobado… recuerdo que es el medio de alimentación de mi hija pero son tan sexis que es imposible verlos como sólo eso. Tenemos mucho cuidado y no solo con usar bien el preservativo, ambos creemos que le dolerá después del parto pero al cabo de unos segundos descubrimos que no es así y tenemos una maravillosa noche… insisto, dicha absoluta es la palabra que me define… terminamos rendidos viéndonos el uno al otro y de pronto ella muere de la risa imaginando a los abuelos sufriendo con nuestra nena pues ya nos escapamos varias horas

-Voy a darme una ducha rápida- dice aún en risas

-no tardes… -digo viéndola entrar a mi baño y lo recuerdo…el agua no sube a mi regadera por un problema con la tubería – hey mejor te bañas en la recámara de Kurt

-Finn…

-no sirve, la regadera… anda ve, no pasa nada me cambio y te espero en el coche- digo entregándole su ropa y dándole un beso

-Está bien- dice resignada, casi estoy terminando de vestirme cuando suena el teléfono…contesto creyendo que son los abuelos pidiendo auxilio

-Buenas noches, tengo información de que en este número puedo encontrar a la señorita Rachel Berry – me responde una voz desconocida

-¿de parte de quién?-pregunto desconcertado

-hablo de la producción de Funny Girl…el musical de Broadway-¡oh por Dios! pienso sorprendido

-Sí claro, permítame – digo aturdido queriendo llevar el teléfono pero es de los viejos, de los que aún están pegados a la pared-¡Rachel!-grito ansioso

-¡aún no termino, no me presiones!- dice ella molesta, afortunadamente tapé el auricular

-Sabe qué ella no puede atenderlo por el momento pero si gusta dejar un número ella se comunica más tarde

-No-dice el hombre molesto- es el tercer número al que marco tratando de encontrarla así que sólo dígale que es una de las dos pre-seleccionadas para el papel de Fanny Brice, no habrá más audiciones sólo falta definir quién se queda con el papel por lo que necesitamos hacer unas pruebas con las dos candidatas… el Lunes a las 4:00 pm ¿cuento con que le de mi recado?

-claro-contesto atónito

-Gracias- dice el hombre en un suspiro y cuelga… ¡Dios yo sabía que en algún momento ni el mismo firmamento la iba a poder contener pero no imaginé que tan pronto… corro a contarle lleno de emoción y ella medio sonríe

-¿vas a ir cierto?

-No-dice con la mirada baja

-¡Es tu sueño!, ¡Funny Girl!, la hemos visto cientos de veces ¡tú eres Fanny Brice!

- Mi sueño es ver crecer a mi hija feliz, teniendo todo lo que ella quiera tener y su familia es todo

-Rachel no puedes…

-No quiero hablar de eso y llévame con mi bebita- dice autoritaria y hacemos nuestro trayecto en silencio.

Al día siguiente no voy a verlas temprano porque tengo que inscribirme en la Universidad, será mi último semestre porque mi meta es estar en la NYU el siguiente año escolar pero después del trámite corro a buscarla. No está fue con Soph a visitar a mi madre pero sus padres piden hablar conmigo

-Finn como habrás notado Rachel está muy irritable, es normal cree que su carrera está perdida – dice Hiram muy serio

-anoche lloró más que Soph-dice Leroy sin su clásica sonrisa

-Creemos que no puede dejar ir esa oportunidad, no sólo es Fanny Brice, hay una clase especial, sólo para los más talentosos…en NYADA ella está seleccionada para tomarla -dice Hiram yo solo escucho sorprendido de las capacidades de Rach, ella está comiéndose de un gran bocado la gran manzana y está lejos…

-Tenemos que hacer que vaya – dice Leroy empezando a llorar

-Tiene que ir- acepto

-pero…con una niña tan pequeña no será nada fácil así que tendremos que convencerla de…-dice Hiram

-no es buena idea- interrumpe Leroy

- de que nos deje a la niña, ella no puede andar rodando por el mundo arrastrando a mi nieta, podemos…podemos pagarle el avión para que ella vuele los fines de semana, entre semana o cuando ella quiera pero no la puede llevar a la incertidumbre –dice Hiram convencido y me deja sin habla- ella tiene que sentir tu apoyo, saber que vas a estar aquí con Sophie que es como un acuerdo en el que mami sale a trabajar y papi se queda cuidando del nido…

-No sé si ella vaya a querer…

-Tiene que hacerlo-dice Hiram- es por ella, por su hija, no puede ser la madre llorona por su fracaso, la ama pero más tarde pensará que la niña frenó sus sueños y no es justo para ninguna de las dos

-No lo es- acepto sin chistar y oigo la voz de Rachel hablando con Soph

-¡Hola!-dice Rachel a todos, da un beso a sus padres que están serios- Mira Sophie, abuelos serios y papi con cara de regañado ¿qué hizo papi?-dice preguntándome a mi

-Rachel queremos hablar contigo – empieza Leroy

-Creemos que no debes dejar ir tu oportunidad en Broadway…ni en NYADA –dice Hiram

-No quiero hablar de eso- dice Rachel queriendo subir con la niña

-no quieres hablar pero sí quieres llorar, todas las noches y nos haces sufrir y al final harás sufrir a tu hija así que tienes que ir Rachel –dice Leroy autoritario, nunca lo había visto así con su hija

-No, mi hija es feliz aquí y yo lo único que necesito es que ella sea feliz

-va a seguir siéndolo, ella nos tendrá siempre, tú te irás pero queremos que la dejes-dice Hiram un tanto frío sin duda alguna dejándose llevar por el momento sin pensarlo muy bien

-¿cómo?-pregunta Rachel atónita

-No vas a poder sola, allá el ritmo de vida es demasiado acelerado, leí tus horarios de NYADA si tienes que ensayar para el papel estarás consumida y sin tiempo para la niña, aquí estará cobijada por nosotros, Carole, su padre- menciona Hiram mirándome

- yo no soy Shelby- dice Rachel entre el llanto y un grito-yo no voy a abandonar a mi hija

-No, nadie te pide que hagas eso mi amor- dice Leroy intentando abrazarla –vendrás a verla siempre que tú puedas nosotros correremos con los gastos, te tendrá siempre

-es un hecho que quieren que me vaya – dice Rachel con orgullo-

- es un hecho que no queremos que cortes tus sueños-digo encontrando la valentía

-¿y tú estás de acuerdo?- Me mira con odio, no quiero que me vea así

-No, Rach…sólo pienso…

-¿así que ya lo decidieron? como decidieron que lo mejor era que no me casara con Finn hace un año… pues está bien acepto su decisión como lo hice esa vez… pero mi hija viene conmigo- dice con mucha fuerza y sube a su recámara

-Rachel no, escucha, ábreme por favor- digo llegando hasta su cuarto tratando de explicarle mis planes de cambio de Universidad para que ella sepa que pronto la alcanzaré pero ella no hace caso, oigo muchos ruidos y al cabo de un rato, no sé exactamente cuánto sale con una gran maleta y con Sophie en brazos

-¿te vas?-pregunta Leroy a media escalera

-sí- dice ella sin mirarme mientras Leroy intenta tomar la maleta, ella se niega pero sede…para mi asombro Leroy le ayuda a bajarla

-Gracias papi- dice tranquilizándose- despídete del abuelo Soph- dice a mi bebé colocando a mi niña frente a su abuelo

- Adiós mi amor -dice Leroy en lágrimas

-Adiós papá – dice mirando a Hiram

- estás haciendo la peor tontería del mundo- dice Hiram mirándola

-mí tontería, mi hija- dice volteándose y tomando de nuevo la maleta

-yo te llevo-digo porque aunque no puedo pensar, de pronto entiendo que no hay vuelta atrás

Ella no se niega así que llevo la maleta, abro el coche y acomodo a mi Sophie en su asiento, me niego a creer que es por última vez así que intento sonreírle y jugar con ella

- Listo señorita, segura y cómoda- le digo muy cerquita y mi bebé me da una sonrisa enorme- te amo- le digo sin poder contenerme más, manejo con Rach al lado quiero hablar pero ella se niega

Compra su boleto, al cabo de unos minutos las llaman para abordar

-esto no acaba a sí Rachel, no me puedes separar de mi hija—digo volviendo a encontrar mi pensamiento entre el dolor

- lo sé- dice con una leve sonrisa -despídete de papá – dice poniéndola en mis brazos

- eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida, te amo y no te voy a perder… muy pronto vamos a estar juntos – le digo mientras la beso.

Ellas abordan, las veo tomar asiento y cuando el tren emprende el camino, corro tras él…

**Rachel **

Veo a Finn correr tras el tren, la última vez que lo hizo yo iba en un mar de lágrimas, hoy no… hoy tengo mis brazos llenos y un mundo de sueños por conquistar New York va a saber de una vez por todas quién es Rachel Berry…

**Hola ¡gracias por esos comentarios tan bonitos! Sé que estarán tristes por el capi de hoy pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores…**


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

**Finn**

Aún estoy en shock, las vi partir y me senté en uno de los bancos de la estación sin lograr reaccionar por mucho tiempo. No sé qué hacer pero estoy seguro de que no me puedo quedar aquí, en algún momento fui capaz de sobrevivir sin Rachel pero sin ella y sin Soph el dolor crece de manera abrumadora. Necesito pensar y voy a casa, mamá está horneando unas galletas pero estoy seguro de que tiene una especie de ojos en la espalda porque aún sin voltear siente que algo tengo

-¿qué pasó Finn?

-se fue, se fueron-digo con una pequeña voz

-¿quién se fue?-pregunta angustiada yendo hacia mí

-Rachel, con Soph a New York…

-¿cómo… creí que iban a esperar …. ¿Qué pasó?

-Los señores Berry creyeron que la oportunidad de New York era demasiado grande para que la dejara ir y le propusieron dejara a la bebé para que ella siguiera

-y por supuesto se negó… Finn ninguna madre que ame a su hijo va a dejarlo nada más porque alguien se lo pida, así sean sus mismos padres, de seguro tú también estuviste de acuerdo con los señores Berry ¿cierto?

-sólo por un momento pero después no… y ella no me dejó explicarle

-¿qué piensas hacer?... estamos hablando de que no sólo se fue la mujer que amas… ¡se llevó a tu hija!

-mi niña- digo mirando en mi celular la última foto que le tomé… mamá se acerca y la ve

-¿la amas demasiado verdad cielo?-dice mamá abrazándome

-como nunca imaginé amar a alguien tan pequeño-digo en una media sonrisa- no sabía que existía y en cuanto la sostuve en mis brazos por primera vez supe que no importaba que no llevara mi sangre, ella es mía

-¿cómo que no lleva tu sangre?

-mamá eso no importa

-ustedes dijeron…el otro día… aquí, que tú eras su padre-dice mamá desconcertada

-lo dijimos porque es mía de corazón

- de corazón y de sangre, Finn esa niña es más Hudson que la madre de tu padre que se creía de pura ascendencia Hudson pero el de la ascendencia era tu abuelo –dice agregándole más peso a mi angustia

-mamá, Rachel dice que no es posible que sea mía, los tiempos no coinciden…

- pues yo no sé qué medición de tiempo use Rachel pero Soph es tu hija o ¿cómo explicas el parecido? Ella es idéntica a ti, mi amor

-¿tú crees que se parece a mí?-pregunto enternecido, Carole se encariñó tanto con la bebé que le ve mis rasgos

-no creo, estoy segura, mira –dice alcanzando una foto mía de bebé y poniéndola junto a la de Soph y yo me quiero morir, nunca antes la había visto de esa forma- es tu nariz, tu boca, tu tono de piel… incluso su cabello es como el tuyo… el mismo color, incluso igual de rebelde que el tuyo, su madre y yo batallábamos para peinarla - dice ilusionada

-¿por qué Rachel me engañaría?-pregunto con un poco de rencor porque de repente tengo ganas de odiarla por quitarme a mi bebé

-no creo que te haya engañado cielo, tal vez está confundida y ella tampoco lo sepa… dime una cosa ¿hay posibilidades de que ella sea tuya?

-Carole…tu misma acabas de señalar el parecido

-Finn concéntrate, yo hablo desde la especulación, desde mi sexto sentido, pero a lo que me refiero es a que si ella y tú… ¿estuvieron juntos en una fecha cercana en la que ella quedó en cinta?

-sí- acepto angustiado

-entonces no hay dudas mi amor Sophie es tuya - dice aumentando mi dolor ¿o mi valentía? De repente me siento lleno de valor… golpeo la pared y anuncio mi resolución

-voy por ella…voy por mi hija, la quiero a mi lado no voy a permitir que ella no sepa de mí, yo crecí sin mi padre, ella no va a vivir eso

-no vas a ir a ningún lado-dice mamá calmada

-Carole…

-Rachel está herida, dale tiempo, va a reaccionar ya lo verás, insístele, háblale, aclaren las cosas…hijo no pueden comportarse como un par de niñitos berrinchudos, persiguiéndose el uno al otro, en alguno de los dos tiene que caber la cordura porque son padres de una bebita inocente…

-mami no voy a vivir tranquilo…no voy a permitir que el imbécil de Brody le ponga una mano encima a mi bebé… me torturaba cuando él estaba cerca pero me contenía porque él era su padre pero si no lo es, no tiene porque tenerla…

-Finn eso es orgullo, berrinche de niñito enamorado y de eso es lo que estoy hablando ¡caray tienen que madurar! Sophie va estar bien porque está con su madre y tienes que confiar en ella para protegerla así como ella tiene que confiar en ti… pero tú sabes lo que haces y no te puedo detener – dice mamá finalmente exasperada de mi actitud y me deja aún más confundido…

Subo a mi recámara para intentar pensar pero no puedo evitar pasar de largo por la recámara que mi mamá adecuó para mi hija…

-Mi hija, tan mía que ni la misma Rachel va a poder arrebatármela-digo golpeando de nuevo la pared y en cuanto se me pasa el coraje reacciono, yo no soy muy distinto a Christopher Hudson, hasta donde yo recuerdo él también me amaba pero se sentía un fracasado… y por eso terminó como terminó, yo comparado con la madre de Sophie también soy un fracaso total, no puedo ir y pedirle a mi pequeña, yo no le daría un mejor futuro… mejor futuro, quizás mi madre tenga razón, tengo que esperar pero sólo será una espera pasiva porque desde aquí lucharé por ella…

Entro a mi habitación, a la página de la NYU, bajo el formato de solicitud de ingreso y la lleno, al terminar leo un apartado donde dice que todos los aspirantes deben adjuntar una carta explicando las razones por las que eligió la Universidad…

Intento escribir pero no me sale entonces regreso al cuarto de Soph y veo enmarcada su foto, es de noche vieja, su mami quiso que fuera la primera vez que nuestra pequeña usara vestido, escogimos uno rosa con vuelo en la tienda de bebés del centro comercial de Lima y Rachel compró un enorme moño para su cabecita a juego, el resultado, la niña más hermosa vestida hermosamente…

-Tengo que poder por ti mi vida-le digo a la foto y la llevo conmigo a mi recámara, empiezo escribir

_Al Consejo Técnico, Rector y administrativos de NYU:_

_Mi nombre es Finn Hudson y sé que en este tiempo ustedes no reciben solicitudes para nuevos alumnos pero me atrevo a pedir mi ingreso por un motivo especial. _

_Yo no soy el tipo más listo del mundo, es más hasta hace unos meses era un joven de 19 años sin rumbo fijo que no tenía idea de hacia dónde iba dirigida su vida, después encontré que la enseñanza era mi camino, verán sé ser un buen líder y por alguna razón la gente siempre me escucha y sigue mis consejos. Por esa razón entré a la Universidad de Ohio y cursé las materias básicas del primer y segundo semestre como un chico normal, de hecho mis primeras calificaciones no tienen nada de extraordinario pero en el pasado noviembre algo cambió, algo que giró mi mundo y lo hizo mejor: me convertí en padre. Así es, con 19 años no podía presumir de nada pero al nacer mi hija supe que era el tipo más suertudo y poderoso del universo, por ella decidí ser aún mejor y mejoré mis notas. _

_Los dos últimos meses han sido los más felices de mi vida al lado de mi niña, ella se llama Sophie y ella sí es lista, es hermosa y es lo mejor que alguien pudiera tener pero tuvo que ir a New York con su madre porque su madre estudia allá y es excelente en lo que hace. Y esa es la más importante razón que tengo para querer ingresar en su Universidad, estar cerca de mi hija _

_Si me atrevo a pedir ahora mi ingreso es porque sé que mi hija merece un padre triunfador, no uno que viva en medio del fracaso y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Tal vez ustedes no le den mucha importancia a mi historia pero quiero que sepan que si ustedes me aceptan una familia estará unida y yo encontraré de nuevo mi dicha al lado de mi pequeña. _

_Lo que yo ofrezco es eso, la disponibilidad para ser el mejor alumno, de no fallar nunca y no sólo por el deseo de obtener el título que quiero si no por darle a mi hija un futuro mejor._

_Por su atención Gracias. _

Termino y por alguna razón me siento satisfecho, no soy el tipo más elocuente del mundo pero por Sophie puedo ser cualquier cosa. Envío mi solicitud junto a mis datos y espero.

Pensé que pasando los días todo iba a ser más llevadero pero no es así, me la vivo pegado al retrato de mi hija. El fin de semana llega Kurt a casa, bajo rapidísimo para preguntarle por mi hija, algo debe saber

-¿Kurt como está …

-¿Rachel?... ¡maravillosa!-contesta con exageración

-No ella, Sophie -digo con un poco de desdén, la verdad es que desde que estoy seguro de que Soph es mi hija siento algo de rencor por su madre, ella me privó de vivir el embarazo a su lado y ahora me la quitó de los brazos

-bien, la niña es feliz estando con su madre –dice Kurt sin ser más específico

-siempre está con ella ¿cierto?-pregunto preocupado

-Va a una guardería, Rachel piensa que la niña no es feliz ahí pero tienen que acostumbrarse eso es todo –Mi niña sufre, estoy seguro pongo cara de preocupación-Finn, yo creo que no deberías de vivir tan angustiado y deberías de dejar que ellas sigan su vida y tú seguir la tuya…

-No puedo porque Sophie es mi hija-respondo molesto al ver que él también es de los que creen que me debo de alejar de mi niña

-¿cómo?-pregunta mi hermano aturdido

-Rachel dice que no hay posibilidades pero estuvimos juntos y Soph y yo tenemos una química increíble…es mía

-ok genio, eso explicaría muchas cosas… -dice sin salir de su asombro- y sería perfecto que así fuera –dice emocionado-pero no puedes sólo afirmarlo con un presentimiento, tenemos que saber a ciencia cierta si es tu hija porque de hecho…vengo en nombre de Rachel y de Brody a tramitar el certificado de nacimiento de la niña… Finn si Sophie no es del maniquí tienes que comprobar que es tuya para que no lleve los apellidos de ese adefesio- dice mi hermano presuroso

-y ¿cómo hacemos eso?

-una prueba de ADN, los papás de Blaine son químicos pueden hacerla... aunque necesitaremos una prueba de la niña para comparar…

-No es problema –dice mamá saliendo de la cocina, yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba escuchando- antes de noche vieja Rachel quiso cortarle un poquito el cabello porque le crecía disparejo, yo misma lo hice y guardé unos mechoncitos

-¿en serio ma? ¿ y yo soy el obsesivo?-pregunto en una sonrisa

-yo soy la abuela- dice con orgullo – y guardaré dientes, fotos, calcetines, todo lo que un día me ayude a contarle a mi nieta su historia- dice ilusionada.

Kurt y yo vamos con los papás de Blaine que aceptan ayudarnos, a mi me toman una pequeña muestra de sangre y dicen que los resultados estarán en tres semanas ¿podré aguantar tanto?

De pronto el tiempo me ayuda y empieza a pasar rápido, tres semanas han pasado desde que ellas se marcharon, tres semanas desde que envié mi solicitud para NYU y que hicimos la prueba de ADN, aún no obtengo respuestas. El próximo lunes mi hija cumple tres meses de nacida y no estoy dispuesto a tenerla lejos así que pase lo que pase ese día estaremos juntos- pienso en voz alta justo en el momento en que suena el timbre de la casa, es el correo, con un sobre de la NYU… estoy a punto de abrirlo cuando suena el teléfono, son los señores Anderson, ya tienen los resultados me piden que vaya por ellos.

Tomo el sobre de la Universidad y voy hasta el laboratorio donde me dan otro sobre, los contemplo a ambos, llegó primero el de la escuela así que es el que elijo para abrir….

_Sr Hudson: Nos es grato informarle que su solicitud ha sido atendida y usted está ACEPTADO, tiene que presentarse el Lunes 27 de febrero a realizar trámites de inscripción con urgencia debido a que llevamos un mes de iniciado el curso y tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo para ponerse al corriente._

-¡Sí!-grito en el silencio de mi auto mientras hecho un vistazo a los documentos que me pedirán el día de la inscripción. Veo el otro sobre, en realidad no me importa mucho, de cualquier modo ir a New York garantiza la cercanía con mi niña y eso es lo único que quería… pero Brody le quiere poner su apellido y no puedo permitirlo, lo abro lentamente, mis manos tiemblan…

**Rachel**

De repente tengo un odio por todos, por mis padres, por Brody, por Finn… analizando las cosas no creo que él haya sido el de la idea de dejar a la niña, pero como sea estuvo de acuerdo y eso es algo que me duele. Es decir no me duele que la ame tanto como para hacerse cargo de ella, me duele que no me crea capaz de hacerme cargo de mi propia hija, que hayan imaginado que yo antepondría cualquier asunto por encima de ella y eso nunca va a ser así, tal vez la vieja Rachel Berry hubiese pisoteando a quien fuera porque no tenía a nadie suyo pero ahora mi hija es mi fortaleza, mi hogar…mi todo… y yo sería incapaz de dañarla. El día que mis sueños entorpezcan el crecimiento feliz de mi niña, ese mismo día los cortaré de tajo porque donde antes estaba mi egocentrismo ahora está ella.

Sobrevivimos el fin de semana solas, no le dijimos a nadie que estaríamos aquí ni a Santana, ni Kurt ni mucho menos a su padre, disfrute de un valioso tiempo a solas con mi pequeña quien evidentemente estaba molesta ante tanto silencio, extrañó el barullo de los abuelos, las charlas con su abuela y por supuesto los mimos de su papi.

El lunes aparezco con todo y niña en NYADA, todos me ven como si fuera una cosa extraña. Cuando encuentro a Kurt soy inmensamente feliz y él se ofrece a llevar a la niña de paseo por los pasillos de mi escuela en lo que yo termino con mi papeleo, a los pocos minutos llega conmigo sin la niña

-¿Sophie?

-Brody- dice tranquilamente y siento que el corazón se me sale del pecho, no quiero que esté con él… ¿por qué no quiero que esté con él? Bien, Finn tiene la culpa, él fue el que me metió la paranoia, la idea de que Brody no merece a mi hija y es cierto, así que corro a buscarlos, los encuentro en una de las salas, él sosteniéndola de una manera tosca y varias tontas estudiantes de primero alrededor de él

-y así fue como me convertí en padre soltero… ¿no es una lástima?... pero la madre que le tocó prefirió a otro hombre que a su familia… nos abandonó -le oigo decir, mientras todas las chicas suspiran a su alrededor…un momento, ¿padre soltero?, ¿abandonados?, intento quedarme callada él puede ligar con quien quiera pero no puede utilizar a mi hija para hacerlo…

-¿me puedes regresar a mí hija?-digo alzando la voz

-ella está perfecta conmigo-dice muy ufano y como si mi hija entendiera la lucha no anunciada empieza a llorar

-¡está llorando!-pienso decirlo como un grito pero me sale un murmullo lastimoso

-chicas, las veo más tarde- dice despidiendo a las intrusas del salón-Rachel…creí que éramos libres, no entiendo ¿a qué vienen los celos? –pregunta mientras me devuelve a mi bebé

-No estoy celosa y sinceramente puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana pero no metas a mi hija en esto

-¿en qué la metí? No te entiendo Rachel pero quiero que te quede claro que es mi hija y tengo derecho a compartir tiempo con ella cuando yo quiera y estar con ella en donde quiera y con quien quiera, se supone que la vamos a cuidar juntos ¿siempre vas a llegar como una maniática a quitármela?–dice a modo de reproche, sé que de alguna manera tiene razón pero yo no estoy lista para compartir a mi hija…no con él

-no, no siempre voy a llegar como loca a quitártela pero entiende que aún es muy pequeña

-pues pequeña o no, mañana iniciamos clases, supongo que se tendrá que quedar en una guardería o ¿tienes una idea mejor?

-no… ¿terminaste de analizar las que hay cercanas?

-sí, encontré una, al parecer es la mejor de por aquí porque cuesta bastante

-bien ¿podrías llevarnos a conocerla?-pregunto ya más tranquila, el afirma y nos vamos con él, en el camino ni siquiera la mira, ni siquiera pregunta si está bien, es más, dudo que en algún momento haya hablado con ella, para él es sólo una bebé y los bebés no hacen gran cosa, él se lo pierde, si supiera lo inteligente que es mi niña.

Llegamos al lugar, parece apropiado, la verdad es que no me puedo poner exigente ya que si lo hago ningún lugar estaría a la altura de Soph. Inscribimos a mi hija pero tenemos problemas, no tenemos el certificado de registro de nacimiento de Sophie ya que Brody tuvo que regresarse el día que fuimos dadas de alta y en el hospital no pudieron completarlo sin él. Pienso en lo tortuoso que va a ser regresar a Lima por el trámite pero como caído del cielo Kurt me llama para preguntarme la razón por la que Sophie y yo nos fuimos de NYADA sin despedir, le cuento lo del certificado y él me dice que irá el fin de semana a Lima que él podría ir a tramitar el documento.

Me despido de Brody, voy casa a prepararme para mi gran prueba… Fanny Brice también espera, cuando al fin estoy lista lo noto… ¿con quién voy a dejar Soph? Soy un caos, lo acepto, olvidé por completo pedir a alguien que cuide de mi hija, con todo el dolor de mi alma me dirijo nuevamente al departamento de Brody, le cuento todo y le dejo a Soph.

La sensación de incertidumbre es aún más horrible que el día que la dejé en Lima pero me repito mil veces que la dejé con su padre y que todo lo que hago es por ella para que todo lo que ella pida lo tenga.

En la prueba me va increíble pero soy citada el 27 de febrero, para que la producción analice las opciones con calma, me desespero, esto cada vez es más extenso, aunque tengo un buen presentimiento, ese día mi hija cumple tres meses de nacida así que todo saldrá bien.

En cuánto llego al departamento de Brody vuelvo a ponerme histérica, encuentro a mi hija llorando, tiene hambre y no ha cambiado su pañal, al preguntarle a su padre el sólo dice que no le dejé instrucciones específicas de lo que la niña necesitaba y que él no es adivino para entenderla, salgo furiosa de ahí. Llegamos a nuestra casa y por fin ambas estamos tranquilas… necesitamos esa tranquilidad, mañana ella inicia la guardería y yo inicio clases

-que nos vaya increíble, que nos vaya increíble-pienso antes de quedarme dormida…

Regresar a NYADA es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en los últimos días, es más estando ahí siento que el tiempo vuela, aunque la conciencia se remuerde cada que dejo a Sophie, desde que entró a la guardería ella llora aún más por las noches y está inquieta todo el tiempo estoy empezando a dudar que ese lugar sea bueno para mi hija.

Sólo ha pasado una semana y ya estamos en líos, al parecer hubo una epidemia de gripe en la guardería de Soph y ella fue contagiada, mi pobre bebé está enfermita y no encuentra la paz que yo le arrebaté al traérmela. Falto varios días a clases por cuidarla.

Mi hija se recupera y de nuevo mis clases van excelentes pero Sophie está muy extraña, ya ni siquiera sonríe como antes y no sé si sea mi mentalidad de madre sobre protectora pero empiezo a ver que dejó de crecer…

Llevamos tres semanas en New York, Soph aún extraña a su hogar y yo aún me reprocho por no tener el valor de regresar. Hoy es el último día para la prueba de Funny Girl , es lunes 27 de febrero, la llevo a su guardería y me dirijo de nuevo a mi departamento ya que entraré un poco tarde para preparar mi prueba final, estoy a punto de salir de casa cuando suena el teléfono

-señora Rachel Berry

-sí dígame

-hablo de la guardería Sol brillante, es respecto a su hija

-¿mi niña está bien?

-hubo un accidente

-¿de qué habla? la acabo de dejar

-un pequeñito de los mayores entró al área de bebés y aventó un juguete…un cubo de madera que cayó en la cuna de su hija… golpeó su cabecita

-¡no lo puedo creer!-grito indignada -¿dónde estaban las cuidadoras, ¿dónde

-cálmese señora. Ella está bien pero los golpes en la cabeza suelen ser de cuidado así que el médico de la escuela sugiere que la lleve a un hospital para hacerle algunos estudios

-Está bien voy para allá pero le advierto que esto no se va a quedar así….

-Fue un accidente, sólo eso dice la mujer colgando

Estoy enojada, preocupada, indignada, salgo y veo a Finn que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta. Me ve extrañado por mi angustia, corro a sus brazos y me suelto a llorar…

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Comenten ya que eso me alegra el día. Cuídense mucho, no sé como esté el clima en sus países pero en el mío después de mucho calor hace mucho frío y como resultado estoy más enferma, ayer pasé la tarde en el hospital con nebulizaciones porque buahhhh tengo principios de Bronquitis así que no descuiden su salud...**


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

**Finn**

Tengo los resultados de la prueba de ADN en las manos pero me niego a abrir los ojos, tomo un respiro y yo mismo me convenzo de que sea lo que diga ese papel no va a cambiar nada. Leo muy despacio tratando de entender aunque tiene términos complejos, al final trae una interpretación donde dice que las pruebas tienen un porcentaje de probabilidad paternal en un 99 %

Cierro los ojos con una sonrisa, Sophie es mía así que vida puedes girar, puedes brincar, puedes moverte que a mí nadie me va a separar nunca más de mi pequeña porque hasta el fin del mundo iría tras ella.

Llego a casa y tomo a mamá entre mis brazos, ella también ha vivido la angustia

-¡es nuestra, es nuestra! – le digo en una sonrisa y ella pega un grito de emoción

-¿vas a ir por ella?-Oh, no pensé en eso, esto va a ser triste, no voy por Soph, voy a quedarme con ella…

-Carole… hicieron una excepción, esta mañana recibí mi carta, fui aceptado en la NYU…-mamá grita de la emoción, pensé que se pondría triste

-¿te da gusto?

-sé lo que implica Finn, te vas, pero te vas a buscar algo mejor, tu sueño y es perfecto porque estarás cerca de mi nieta sin separarla de su madre…yo soy la abuela y estaré aquí siempre para ustedes y para ella pero definitivamente que esté contigo y con Rachel es lo correcto

- pero a ti te hubiera gustado que nos quedáramos aquí

-Hubiera sido perfecto pero también lo es que estén allá y espero que esa nenita haga madurar al par de tontos que tiene por padres

-eso espero-digo haciendo una mueca porque sé que tiene razón-tengo que estar el lunes muy temprano así que será mejor que empiece a empacar

-¿llegarás con Rachel? ¿Estarán juntos?

-Llegaré con Kurt y Santana por lo pronto, después buscaré mi propio espacio para compartir con mi hija

-¿y Rachel?

-No lo sé… no sé si quiero estar con ella después de que me quitó a mi…

-No te quitó nada, se llevó lo que ella creía que era sólo de ella, estoy segura de que si supiera, jamás los hubiera alejado… trata de entenderla y si no quieren estar juntos como pareja está bien pero son los papás de Sophie así que manténganse unidos ¿lo prometes?

-Lo intentaré- digo porque en verdad lo quiero intentar pero no sé cómo voy a reaccionar en cuanto la vea

Empiezo a hacer las maletas, todo está listo, salgo el domingo por la noche, antes mamá me da un sobre con una alta suma de dinero, le pregunto de dónde salió todo eso y dice que es mío, el ejercito pagó una indemnización por la muerte de mi padre porque aunque no estaba en servicio aún pertenecía a él, ella lo depositó en un banco para mí y generó varios intereses, además cuando se casó con Burt vendió nuestra casa e hizo lo mismo con el dinero, dice que si no me lo había dado antes era porque quería que encontrara mi camino y hoy que estoy en el voy a necesitarlo para darle a mi nena lo que necesite sin interrumpir mis estudios. Le agradezco y nos despedimos, ella sólo pide que no nos olvidemos de venir de vez en cuando y yo le prometo que en la primera oportunidad que tenga vendremos a verla. También me despido de los papás de Rachel, siguen tristes y enojados entre ellos, creo que incluso no se hablan, quiero contarles que oficialmente Sophie es mía, tal vez eso los alegre pero en el fondo sé que esa noticia tendrá que dárselas Rachel, ellos me desean suerte y me piden que cuide a sus niñas.

Subo al tren, esta vez no corro tras él, llego de madrugada, la madrugada del 27 de febrero, hoy mi hija cumple tres meses y estaré con ella. En el departamento Kurt y Santana me reciben con alegría, me estaban esperando y sólo porque sé que ellos son los padrinos de Soph les cuento el resultado del ADN y ellos juran que ahora sí Rachel y yo seremos inseparables.

No duermo, a las 8 de la mañana tengo que estar en la Universidad para inscribirme y validar las materias que hice en la Universidad de Ohio, así que voy primero allá y trato de agilizar los trámites. Al medio día estoy libre y busco la dirección que Kurt me dio para buscar a mi hija, estoy a punto de tocar la puerta del departamento cuando Rachel sale con una cara de angustia total, si antes no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verla, ahora lo sé, ella corre a mis brazos y llora y yo la sostengo y la abrazo fuerte porque la necesité tanto…sí, también a ella la necesite.

-Mi bebé- murmura aún entre mis brazos

-¿qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Soph?

-en la guardería pero tuvo un accidente, un niño la golpeó en su cabecita, no sé, tengo que ir allá-dice totalmente desencajada por el dolor y quiero regañarla por haber descuidado a mi bebé ¿en qué clase de lugar la dejó? pero entiendo que tengo que ser fuerte

-¡vamos!-la tomo del brazo y salimos

Al llegar al lugar, nos reciben dando una explicación de lo que ocurrió y realmente creo que fue un accidente, un niño de dos años corrió y aunque una cuidadora iba tras él, justo cuando lo alcanzó el pequeño aventó el cubo que cayó en la cabeza de mi hija, si no hubiese sido mi bebé la herida hasta me hubiera parecido divertido pero Rachel piensa que fue una negligencia. Toma furiosa a mi niña que llora sin consuelo y nos dirigimos a una clínica donde una pediatra que ya conoce a Soph, supongo que es el médico que Rachel eligió aquí para ella, la recibe y empieza a checar sus reflejos, revisa su frente donde mi hija tiene un leve hinchamiento y aprovecha para medirla y pesarla. Nos dice que aparentemente todo está bien pero que ese tipo de golpes suele ser peligroso para alguien tan pequeño así que decide tenerla en el hospital para observar sus reacciones.

Mientras ponen a mi hija en una cunita de hospital, salimos al pasillo, Rachel ya está más tranquila aunque en el fondo sé que se siente culpable. Así que nuevamente la abrazo

-Rachel tenemos que hablar-digo tranquilo

-Lo sé- dice ella aferrándose a mi brazo

-Estabas equivocada, todo el tiempo has estado equivocada….

-¿de qué hablas?

-¡Rachel!-Se oye el grito de mi oportuno hermano interrumpiéndonos -¿cómo está mi ahijada?

-Bien, responde ella, aunque la doctora quiere tenerla en observación

-va a estar bien- dice Kurt acariciándole un brazo-los niños se recuperan rápido- de repente mi hermano recuerda algo-oh por Dios, Rachel, ¿hoy es la última prueba? ¿El teatro?-pregunta Kurt angustiado

-No voy a ir Kurt, no con mi nena aquí

-Tienes que ir- le digo tomándola de la mano – hazlo por ella, además papá está aquí y nada malo le va a pasar a nuestra hija –le regalo una media sonrisa para tranquilizarla y ella también me sonríe

-Papás de Sophie pueden pasar a verla- anuncia una enfermera y Rachel se para en un brinco, Kurt y yo la vemos negando

-¿qué? sólo voy a que mi bebé me de mi beso de la buena suerte, su padre ya está aquí así que ya estoy tranquila y voy a ganar ese papel cueste lo que cueste… -dice acelerando el paso hacia donde está nuestra hija, yo la sigo y entro a la habitación, la veo hablando con Soph

-Hola mi amor-dice con la voz cortada- lo siento mucho mi nenita, lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto, es mi culpa pero sabes que te amo-le confiesa mientras le da un dulce beso

-Hey, ¡mira quién está aquí!, la chica más hermosa que ha subido a mi auto-digo con alegría porque si sigo el juego de culpabilidad de Rachel también lloraré y porque en este momento por fin estoy frente a ella ya que durante el camino al hospital Rachel la envolvió en sus mantitas y no pude realmente estar cerca de mi hija -¿qué pasó nenita? Mira nada más ese golpazo en tu frente, tengo que enseñarte a atrapar cosas mi amor…. Sí, definitivamente empezaremos con el beisbol y tú serás la cátcher -le digo a mi princesa acercándome a tomar su mano, ella voltea instantáneamente hacia mí y me regala una dulce y hermosa sonrisa acompañada de pataleo y manoteo –Hola mi amor, hola princesa- le digo con lágrimas en los ojos, conmovido porque ella no me ha olvidado, ella también me extrañaba-ya estoy aquí y nadie nos va a separar- le susurro muy despacito acercando mi rostro al de ella y ella hace soniditos

-¡Está balbuceando!-dice Rachel con emoción en medio de las lágrimas

-Esa es una muy buena seña Sophie-dice entrando la doctora-la tendré un par de horas más, después la llevarán a casa y necesito que la vigilen, si tiene vómito, no quiere comer o duerme demasiado tendrán que traerla de nuevo ¿está bien?-Rachel y yo afirmamos

-Llamaron de la guardería –agrega la doctora- dicen que los papás del niño que golpeó a Sophie están muy apenados y que ellos pagarán los gastos

-Nada más faltaba que no lo hicieran-dice Rachel furiosa

-Gracias-digo dándole a Rachel una mirada de regaño, la doctora se despide y Rachel también

-Adiós mi amor, nos vemos en un rato, mamá tiene algo importante que hacer pero papi está aquí y sé que estás feliz porque lo amas ¿verdad?

-Cuídala Finn, me hablan si algo surge y toma… las llaves de mi apartamento, si sigo ocupada cuando la den de alta quiero que la lleves con Kurt a casa ¿se podrían quedar con ella hasta mi regreso? … a esa guardería ella no vuelve jamás…

-Tranquila, yo me hago cargo-digo tomando las llaves-¡suerte! Tú puedes, eres la estrella más brillante y talentosa del universo así que demuéstralo-la animo mientras la veo salir en una sonrisa….

**Rachel **

El accidente de mi hija fue un grave susto, afortunadamente sin consecuencias aunque mi instinto de madre no deja de culparme porque sé que ella no debería pasar por esas cosas, ella debería de estar protegida en su hogar, conmigo a su lado las 24 horas del día pero eso es imposible porque yo tengo que seguir trabajando en nuestro futuro, si estoy tranquila es por tener a Finn, no sé cómo le hace pero siempre aparece en el momento en que mi hija y yo más lo necesitamos. Él me da la seguridad de que todo estará bien, si él está con Soph es como si yo misma estuviera a su lado. Pero debo confesar que a veces siento celos de él, mi bebita sigue eligiéndolo para hacer importantes avances, hoy balbuceo como queriendo saludarlo y conmigo nunca antes había hecho eso.

Llego tarde a al teatro, me hacen varias pruebas de talento, baile y canto, incluso hacen pruebas básicas de luz y vestuario, al final el productor y el director de la obra piden hablar conmigo

-Rachel… hasta ayer mismo estaba convencido de que tú eras Fanny Brice, estaba complacido con tu profesionalismo… que incluye la puntualidad pero hoy llegaste 25 minutos tarde ¿puedes explicar eso?

-Tengo una hija- titubeo, Kurt me había advertido que mencionar a Sophie podía ser un impedimento para obtener el papel porque los productores me considerarían poco apta para los horarios pero no puedo negar a mi hija

-guau ¿en serio? Eres muy joven

-ella cumple tres meses de nacida hoy y tuvo un pequeño accidente, tuvimos que ir al hospital…

-¿ella está bien?-pregunta atento y sé que es sincero

-sí, afortunadamente sólo fue un gran susto

-Rachel dime una cosa ¿si el papel fuera tuyo qué harías con la niña?, los horarios de los ensayos son muy difíciles…

-No lo sé, pero seguramente algo se me ocurriría

-Rachel…evidentemente no contábamos con que tuvieras una hija tan pequeña así que gracias- dice el hombre a modo de disculpa

-Está bien-digo suspirando dispuesta a bajar del escenario pero entonces sé que no puedo sólo hacer eso- acepto su decisión pero no creo justo que me cierre las puertas sólo por ser madre, mi hija es la más grande razón por la que busco cumplir mis sueños y podría estar en casa disfrutando a mi bebé, acobijada por mis seres queridos pero no lo hago porque quiero ser un ejemplo de lucha para ella quiero que ella sepa que no existen imposibles y que todo se puede lograr y si no soy Fanny Brice con ustedes seré algún otro papel en Broadway y no me voy a rendir nunca –digo dando la vuelta con toda la dignidad que tengo

-Rachel-llama el director que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado-¿puedes decirle algo a tu hija por mi?-me desconcierto –dile que su madre luchó tanto que ganó, tú eres mi Fanny Brice y no haré esta obra sin ti-dice en una sonrisa y yo doy un grito de emoción

-Gracias-murmuro por fin

-de nada Rachel, en particular yo no quería darte el papel porque sentía tu talento tan perfecto que temía que fueras una egocéntrica diva carente de sentimientos, una especie de robot autómata pero tu lado maternal dice mucho más de ti así que bienvenida a la compañía -dice una vez más, yo asiento con emoción y me dirijo a la parte de atrás donde todos los miembros de la obra dan aplausos mientras yo voy pasando, esto se siente tan genial que desearía tener a mi hija y a Finn aquí…parece que los llamo con el pensamiento porque justo en ese momento recibo un mensaje de Finn

"Sophie y yo vamos en casa"

Corro a buscar mi abrigo para contarles cuanto antes la buena noticia…

**Finn**

Pasó una media hora desde que Rachel me dejó con mi pequeña, en ese lapso fue alimentada y una enfermera cambió su pañalito, minutos más tarde entró la pediatra y confirmó que Sophie podía ir a casa. Le mando un mensaje a Rach para avisarle. Visto a mi nenita y salimos a encontrar al tío Kurt quien nos ayuda a tomar un taxi y nos deja en la entrada del edificio porque él tiene clases.

Entro al apartamento y veo la recamara de mi hija, es muy pequeña pero tiene muchos lujos, la acomodo en su cunita, la doctora la mantuvo despierta para observarla así que dice que es pertinente que duerma un poco

-¡a dormir princesita!- le digo mientras la arropo – sé que estás cansadita así que aprovecha y toma una larga siesta- mi chiquita empieza a protestar y de nuevo la tomo en brazos-no mi amor, no llores, ¿sabes una cosa? papi no se va a volver a separar de ti…nunca más así que duerme tranquila-le confieso y empiezo a arrullarla con el tono de Soph, ella cierra por fin sus ojitos y la coloco suavemente en su cuna. Suena el timbre, supongo que si Rach me dio sus llaves no tiene cómo entrar, abro presuroso para que el ruido no despierte a la bebita…

-Shhhh ya la dormí-digo en una sonrisa sólo para encontrarme con la cara más fastidiosa del mundo…Brody

-Hey ¿qué hay?-dice con una sonrisa cínica metiéndose en el departamento sin permiso

-Rachel no está-digo rápidamente

-vengo a ver a mi hija

-no puedes pasar –digo poniéndome enfrente del cuarto de mi hija, tenía la puerta abierta así que ya la vio

-¿quién eres tú para prohibirme ver a mi hija?, mírate, dijiste que serías el futuro esposo de Rachel y hoy sólo eres… la niñera, mientras que yo soy el padre de su hija- dice muy ufano y necesito darle un golpe pero no enfrente de mi pequeña bebé- el me empuja para que lo deje pasar a ver a la niña

-yo soy su padre- vuelve a repetir –tú no eres nadie

-él es su padre…tú no eres nadie – dice la voz de Rachel desde la puerta y me quedo atónito ¿ella sabe?

-Rachel ¿en serio? ¿Vas a jugar a esto?-dice dirigiéndose hacia ella, cierro la recámara de mi hija y voy hacia ellos a Rachel tampoco la va a volver a tocar

-sabes… ¿cuántas veces come?, ¿cuántas veces llora en la noche? ¿Cuántos pañales utiliza al día? Sabes si quiera ¿qué día nació?-pregunta Rachel al maniquí valientemente

-no

-alguna vez has visto la sonrisa de la niña o ella se ha alegrado de verte

-tú no me has dejado estar lo suficientemente cerca…

-A Finn tampoco lo dejé, él solito se fue acercando a la niña y con su amor se ganó el cariño de su hija, velo está aquí por ella, la cuidó en el hospital y tú ni siquiera sabías que ella tuvo un accidente…él es su padre no tú

-eso no decías cuando depositaba en tu cuenta dinero para la niña-dice el muy imbécil

- despreocúpate ni Sophie ni yo hemos tomado un dólar de esa cuenta dime a dónde quieres que lo deposite de vuelta porque no lo necesitamos, ni lo necesitaremos y cómo eso era lo único que te hacía su padre y ya no lo será quiero que te vayas de nuestras vidas para siempre

-No me puedes separar de mi hija

-no es tuya –dice Rachel inmediatamente

-quiero que quede claro-dice Brody amenazándonos – que aunque ustedes lo nieguen es un hecho que ella lleva mi sangre, es una Weston y por esa simple razón tengo derechos y no es tan simple como pedirme que me aleje, si quieren llevarlo a los tribunales háganlo pero la ley me protege - no lo resisto y saco de mi bolsillo el sobre… yo quería decirle a Rachel lo de la prueba en un momento tranquilo pero si no lo hago este imbécil no nos va a dejar en paz así que se lo suelto

-no habrá ley que te proteja porque ella no lleva ni una gota de sangre tuya… ella es una Hudson

Rachel me ve extrañada

-Tenía sospechas y aunque tú decías que no era probable… hice una prueba de ADN… ella es mía Rach-digo entregándole el sobre, ella lo lee

-¿por qué?… ¿por qué no me dijiste que sabías que era tuya?

-porque no lo sabía, lo sentía y sentir es muy distinto a saber

-Finn… ¿cómo pude alejarte de tu hija? Yo también lo sentía pero me negaba a saberlo porque era imposible…tú y yo nos cuidamos, con Brody hubo fallas…

-pues como te darás cuenta, aún en contra de todo, pasó y es el más hermoso de los milagros

-¡soy una tonta!

-shhhh- la callo abrazándola

-te quité la experiencia del embarazo, te la quité hace unos días, no tengo perdón

-Eso creí yo-digo encogiéndome de hombros- creí que no te perdonaría pero fue una prueba más… a nosotros las cosas nunca se nos han dado fáciles y lo mejor que nos ha pasado también nos tenía que costar, además no me quitaste todo lo lindo...estuve contigo en el parto, en los primeros momentos de Sophie y vas a tener que matarme para que no me toquen los demás momentos… Quiero su primera palabra, su primer día de escuela… espantaré al primer pretendiente

-Finn… no sé si yo misma me voy a perdonar

-lo harás mi amor porque Sophie y yo ya lo hicimos, te amamos y eso es todo- digo dándole un beso que sabe a lágrimas, nos interrumpe un portazo, Brody salió del lugar…

-Brody-dice Rachel soltándose de mis brazos y sale también para alcanzarlo, él no va muy lejos porque puedo escucharlos…

-Lo lamento- dice Rachel –yo no sabía y en mi embarazo, la ginecóloga, era tan anciana y no hacía más que confundirme más con el tiempo de mi bebé… y parecía tan lógico que era tuya…

-No digas más. Ustedes nacieron para estar juntos, para ser los padres de ella… no sé, yo también me odiaba por no conectarme con la pequeña y ahora entiendo…

-de verdad lo lamento… yo no quise

-nunca fue mía, nunca la quise como tal así que vivan su vida que yo viviré la mía…

-Brody en serio te voy a devolver tu dinero y en cuanto pueda me mudaré

-el departamento es rentado puedes seguir pagando la renta, las cosas de tu hija tómalas como un regalo y el dinero a mi no me sirve mucho…si te hiere, dónalo a alguien que lo necesite

-No quiero que me veas con odio en NYADA…

-Tranquila, no estaré ahí…obtuve una beca… en Alemania… de todas formas iba a aceptar… te venía a contar eso…

-¿vas a estar bien?-pregunta Rachel en un murmullo que apenas distingo

-sí-dice Brody –ten una buena vida, dale una buena vida a esa niña que a pesar de todo estoy seguro será una buena bailarina- dice a modo de despedida y lo oigo subirse al ascensor, voy por Rach y la sostengo entre mis brazos a lo largo un buen rato en el pasillo hasta que el llorido de mi hija nos hace regresar

-hola mi amor ¿cóooomoooo sigueeee mi niiiiña liiiinda?

-y ahí está

-¿qué?-pregunta sorprendida

-ese tono bobo, no quiero que le hables así a mi hija- le digo fingiendo enojo

-Finn –dice en un puchero

-háblale como quieras –digo rodando los ojos

-entonces muñequita ¿lista para regresar a Lima?-le pregunta a mi bebé

-¿quién va a regresar a Lima?- pregunto descontextualizado

-nosotras… nuestro lugar está a tu lado… con sus abuelos…-dice en una sonrisa adorable

-ok vamos a regresar a Lima porque la abuela se muere de ganas por verla y porque tus padres están mal desde que te fuiste, ellos lamentan mucho lo que hicieron pero creo que yo me quedo en New York

-no…mi amor, tu escuela… te está yendo tan bien que…

-me aceptaron en NYU

-¡no! -dice ella en un grito-¿es una broma cierto? No es época de ingreso de nuevos alumnos

-no es una broma, ellos hicieron una excepción… por Sophie, les mandé una carta diciendo lo importante que era para mí estar cerca de ella y me aceptaron… así que aquí nos quedamos, para NYADA y para NYU

-¿en serio esto está pasando?

-si -le digo mientras mi bebé entra en la conversación balbuceando de nuevo

-soy Fanny Brice- me suelta con emoción y yo me quedo sorprendido – también por culpa de Sophie, les conté de ella a los productores y mi lado maternal hizo que se decidieran por mi

-¡guau Soph! parece que ya te comiste la gran manzana de un bocado- le digo a nuestra hija mientras su madre y yo reímos y ella nos regala una dulce sonrisa.

_**FIN….?**_

**Nota de la autora: como habrán notado los tres últimos capítulos fueron algo raros pero fue con la finalidad de acelerar el tiempo. Mi plan con esta historia era dejar la incógnita de quién era el papá de la nena durante mucho tiempo, Finn iba a llegar a la ciudad y con Rachel en Funny Girl él iba a entrar el quite siendo la niñera de Soph y juntos sin saber que eran padre e hija iban a tener muchas aventuras divertidas en la ciudad pero esta historia era un regalo para ustedes y ustedes siempre pedían la cabeza de Brody y me dejé llevar y lo empecé a hacer más malo pero ya no podía sostenerlo más y le di un final digno. Así que a petición de ustedes hasta aquí llego esta etapa pero… hay signos de interrogación y yo me quedé con anécdotas de Finn y Sophie… así que dejo carta abierta para que ustedes me digan si la sigo o no serían las aventuras de la familia Hudson en New York y cambiaría muchas cosas que tenía planeadas pero conservaría la esencia de Finn y la complicidad con su niña. Espero sus opiniones para tomar una decisión. Mil Gracias por su apoyo. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Parte 2: De cómo se forma una familia.**

**I**

**Finn**

Al finalizar de un largo día, mi princesa se queda dormida, su madre y yo le cantamos algo para arrullarla porque parecía que el golpe le había dejado más energía, se negaba a dormir, quería participar en nuestra charla y estar en brazos todo el tiempo, apenas la acostábamos , lloraba, la cargábamos y dejaba de hacerlo. Rachel dice que tal vez estaba así por el medicamento que le dieron para el dolor, yo digo que ella simplemente estaba feliz, y quería compartir tiempo con nosotros después de todo disfruta que su mami y su papi estén con ella. Me dirijo al pequeño espacio de la sala y después de arropar bien a nuestra hija Rachel me alcanza, se acomoda entre mis brazos y me da un suave beso en la parte lateral de mis labios. Yo sólo sonrío

-Gracias por no rendirte mi amor, algún día cuando Sophie sea una adolescente y diga el clásico "mis padres me odian" tendré un muy buen argumento para debatir con ella, le diré que de ningún modo su padre puede odiarla después de luchar incluso contra mí para defenderla y estar a su lado

-Espera… ¿ella va a ser una adolescente?-pregunto bromeando, sólo porque me encanta sacar de quicio a Rachel con preguntas bobas

-por supuesto que va a ser una adolescente-responde entre asombrada y enfadada- y si es una mezcla de tú carácter y mi carácter prepárate porque supongo que va a ser un terremoto-yo sonrío nuevamente al imaginarme a mi Sophie de mayor

-va a ser divertido verlas en un enfrentamiento, un tornado contra un terremoto

-¡hey yo no soy un tornado!

-lo eres, pasas como demonio de Tasmania revolviendo todo- ella me da un golpe en el hombro molesta y se retira un poco de mi lado y sé que es hora-¡Gruñona!- le digo acercándome a ella y dándole un beso en la frente- es hora de que me vaya –le anuncio muy serio

-¿a dónde?

- Con Kurt y Santana, estoy viviendo con ellos en lo que encuentro un espacio

-¡oh!-murmura ella y baja la cabeza

-¿qué pasa nena?

-creí que ya me habías perdonado, pero entonces te vas y eso quiere decir que no quieres estar conmigo-dice haciendo un clásico "Berrynche"

-hey, no digas esas cosas, en serio, si había algo que perdonarte ya lo hice y no es que no quiera estar contigo, es que este no es mi hogar… Brody lo consiguió para ti

-pero Brody nunca vivió aquí, ni siquiera yo he estado aquí por mucho tiempo, llegué cuando tenía más de siete meses de embarazo y un par de semanas después me marché a Lima, la mayoría de los muebles los compré yo con mis ahorros, Brody sólo compró el cambiador y la bañera de la niña, algo de juguetes y ropa… pero ni siquiera la cuna fue su aporte, fue un regalo de mis padres y tú mismo lo oíste de labios de Brody, el lugar es rentado, él pagaba pero ahora lo podemos hacer nosotros así que no te sientas ajeno en este lugar … si acaso borraremos el mural que pintó en el cuarto de la beba pero ….

-de todos modos me gustaría encontrar mi propio lugar, no sé si este sitio sea muy conveniente-digo interrumpiéndola

-es un lugar seguro para mi hija, está muy cerca de todo, podrías ir a la Universidad en el metro, la estación está a una cuadra y yo solo camino dos cuadras para llegar a NYADA…

-no estoy muy convencido de llamar a este espacio hogar-respondo para defender mi postura

-Creí que Sophie y yo éramos tu hogar, no creí que el espacio importara – murmura rendida y tengo que aceptar que está en lo cierto

-como siempre, Rachel Berry, tienes razón… yo estoy aquí por ti y por ella no me importa si duermo debajo del puente de Brooklyn con tal de estar cerca de ustedes… ¿de verdad quieres vivir conmigo?-digo frotando mi nariz con la suya

-yo soy la mamá de Sophie, tu eres su papá y da la casualidad de que yo te admiro…muchísimo y te amo… mil millas más que el día que te conocí… ¿tú me amas?-pregunta poniendo una carita tierna

-más que a mi vida

-entonces sí…si estoy segura de querer vivir contigo

- voy por mis cosas-digo sin tener ningún elemento para contradecirla, agradezco no haber desempacado allá porque sólo me despido de Kurt y Santana que están felices con nuestra decisión y amenazan con quitarnos a Sophie si nos atrevemos a echar a perder todo.

Regreso con mis princesas. Rachel tiene un gran espacio de su armario desocupado para mi ropa y el lado izquierdo de su cama para mí. Tenemos una larga sesión de besitos y caricias hasta que Sophie nos llama, Rachel dice que desde que llegaron a New York la niña perdió sus horarios y que en cualquier momento puede romper en llanto. Así que voy a ver que necesita mi hijita, la cambio y la vuelvo a dormir, para cuando regreso a la cama Rachel está profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente despertamos tarde, a las 6:30, la primera clase de Rach es alas 7 de la mañana, la mía a la 9 pero tengo que hacer algunos ajustes a mi horario así que debo llegar temprano, ella terminará clases a las 2 pm, yo a las 4. Desayunamos algo rapidísimo ya que es evidente que por lo menos hoy no cocinaremos nada… Rachel toma su abrigo, yo tomo el mío, salimos juntos, cerramos la puerta y justo en el momento en que estamos dándonos un beso de despedida Sophie llora

-¿en serio olvidamos a Soph?-le pregunto incrédulo y ella sólo se ríe de manera imparable….

-¡bienvenido a las prisas de la gran manzana!-dice mientras yo vuelvo a abrir el apartamento

Ella entra de prisa

-lo siento Soph, lo siento mi nenita pero es que estabas tan calmadita, eso te sucede por desvelarte, en la mañana ya no quieres despertar –dice la muy viva de mi Rach ahora echándole la culpa de nuestro descuido a la nena mientras se abre la blusa para prenderla a su pecho

-Creí que ya no le dabas tú de comer- anoto porque ayer en el hospital sacó de la mochila de mi hija una botella con leche de fórmula

-No lo hago con tanta frecuencia pero cuando tengo tiempo sí, es maravilloso hacerlo- dice con los ojitos llenos de ilusión y yo supongo que debe serlo porque en mi parte de observador siento una dicha inmensa creciendo en mi corazón al verlas unidas de esa forma de pronto regreso a nuestra realidad

-pues creí que no había mucho tiempo… tienes clase a las 7 – le digo viendo mi reloj

-lo sé pero…en cinco segundos llego, te lo dije, ventajas de vivir cerca ¡oh por Dios!-dice sobresaltándose de pronto

-¿qué pasa?

-¿con quién la vamos a dejar? ¡Qué tonta, no había pensado en eso!... porque NO va a regresar a esa guardería- me dice en tono de amenaza

-nena, no creo que hayan hecho mal su trabajo, fue un accidente, le pudo pasar a cualquiera

-No Finn, yo no puedo perdonar algo así

-¿Entonces?-pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos

-Entonces ve a tus clases, hoy es tu primer día y ya llevas dos semanas de retardo… yo me quedó con Soph…

-Rachel no… tú tampoco puedes perder clases…

-sólo por hoy cariño… algo se nos tiene que ocurrir-dice resignada, acomodándose con la beba en un mullido sofá, a mi no me agrada la idea pero sé que por hoy no hay opción. Así que les doy un beso a ambas, mi hija por fin se soltó y me ve atenta

-Cuidas a mamá Soph, no dejes que se porte mal-le digo muy serio y ella vuelve a reír…

Empezar la Universidad llevándote la imagen de tu hija sonriendo tiene que ser un buen presagio y lo es, en general todos mis compañeros en todas las clases se portan amables y me prestan sus notas sobre las clases que perdí, eso es lo único malo, son demasiadas clases, demasiados apuntes, aún me pregunto si podré ponerme al corriente.

En los pasillos encuentro a dos chicas muy amables que me enseñan la Universidad, preguntan cosas sobre mí y suspiran emocionadas cuando les muestro fotos de mi bebé… Soph sí que sabe ganar corazones porque les cuento que no tengo quien la cuide, se ofrecen a hacerlo ellas mismas entre clases pero sé que Rachel no lo permitiría, les agradezco y digo que no quiero causar molestias pero que si conocen alguna guardería cerca del campus me harían un gran favor pasándome los datos, ellas prometen investigar pero no puedo esperar tanto así que al salir de clases doy un paseo por los alrededores de mi Facultad.

Cerca hay una especie de escuela se llama "Fame". Entro a pedir informes y resulta ser una guardería-escuela para hijos de personas que están en el medio artístico, Soph cumple ese requisito, su mamá muy pronto será la protagonista de la mejor versión, del mejor musical de Broadway además ellos basan su enseñanza en artes, hay talleres de danza, música y canto, parece ser el lugar perfecto para mi niña. Pido informes y aunque la colegiatura es algo alta mi hija merece lo mejor, el único inconveniente es que aceptan sólo a los niños mayores de 3 años. Doy la vuelta y estoy a punto de salir cuando oigo que alguien me llama

-¿F-Finn?-volteo instantáneamente

-¿Shelby? –pregunto aunque ya la reconocí

-hola –dice caminando hacia mí –no esperaba encontrar a un New Directions por estos lugares… tal vez Quinn o Puck algún día...-dice perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

-vine a pedir informes para la guardería

-¿informes?-pregunta sorprendida

-tengo una hija… Rachel y yo tenemos una hija

-entonces ¿tú eres el padre?

-sí yo soy el padre -digo con el pecho lleno de orgullo

-quise…quise ir a conocerla ¿sabes?...a mi nieta... supe que nació porque el día del cumpleaños de mi hija entré a su Facebook y vi que la felicitaban también por la niña, antes quise darle mi apoyo a Rachel, en cuanto me enteré que estaba embarazada pero no… no pude, siempre hay algo que me impide acercarme…siempre me debato entre el hecho de estar con ella o no porque siento que no me la merezco … yo no merezco formar parte de las cosas buenas que le suceden a mi hija- dice con culpa y yo me compadezco, sé lo que se siente tener una hija y no poder acercarse a ella por el miedo de no pertenecer a su mundo

- siempre que te mantengas alejada vas a tener esa culpa-digo haciéndole una observación

-¿perdón?-dice enfocando todos sus sentidos a mí

-que ya te perdiste muchos momentos al lado de Rach y lamentas perder los que le están sucediendo pero no te acercas a ella para vivir los nuevos, deja el pasado atrás, lo que no fue ya no será pero todo lo que viene lo puedes vivir a su lado

-me da miedo que me rechace…

-probablemente lo hará aunque tienes un punto a tu favor, ella ya sabe lo que significa ser mamá, puedes intentarlo y ver que sale…

-sus padres la juzgarán si ella y yo convivimos creerán que no supo agradecer lo que ellos le dieron… yo no quiero crearle conflictos a mi hija-dice justificándose tontamente

-ellos no son así y si lo fueran Rachel sabe muy bien poner límites y distancias-digo alzando los hombros y saco de mi cartera la foto de Soph con su vestido rosa…

-se llama Sophie- le digo entregándosela – y es la niña más inteligente y hermosa que hay en el universo- ella ve la imagen con lágrimas en los ojos

-lo es –dice muy bajito

- pensamos establecernos en la ciudad, Rachel sigue en NYADA y yo acabo de ingresar a la NYU… si quieres conocerla, solo búscame y serás bienvenida…-digo finalmente saliendo de ahí mientras Shelby se queda mirando fijamente la foto de la nena…

-quiero conocerla-dice firmemente

-¿ahora?-pregunto en una media sonrisa

-ahora-dice convencida-voy por mis cosas- agrega desapareciendo hacia una oficina, al verla ahí pensé que tal vez iría por Beth, ella ya debe tener tres años y definitivamente esta escuela es como para ella también pero al verla entrar en una oficina supongo que trabaja aquí… tal vez Shelby nos pueda sugerir un lugar para mi hija, salimos juntos de su oficina…

**Rachel **

Pasar tiempo con mi princesa bajo cualquier circunstancia es un regalo, hoy falté a clases pero disfruté del día con mi niña. Respiro tranquila en mi sesión de Yoga mientras ella duerme una siesta matutina, apenas ayer me enteré de que Finn es su padre y me siento totalmente bendecida, es como si todo el peso que cargaba por estar sola con Soph se hubiera desvanecido porque él llegó para darme soporte.

Mi hija y su padre se adoran desde que ella nació ambos tienen una especie de comunicación muy tierna, al fin y al cabo a Sophie nunca la engañé, ella es tan lista que siempre supo exactamente quién era su padre. Ama a su padre, es feliz a su lado, yo también lo soy y hubiera sido feliz de tener a Finn bajo cualquier circunstancia, incluso aunque obtuve el papel de Fanny, yo estaba dispuesta a dejarlo y regresar con él a Lima para darle un hogar a mi niña, afortunadamente no fue necesario y nuestra pequeña familia va a establecer sus raíces aquí en la Gran Manzana y aunque sé que será difícil incluso estando juntos, nuestra hija bien vale cualquier dificultad.

Al atardecer me pregunto cómo le fue a Finn en su primer día de Universidad, él es muy listo pero a veces le cuesta mucho concentrarse aunque pero lo hará porque de lo que sí estoy segura es el hecho de que él logra todo lo que se propone y no dudo que logre su título de maestro, eso me da tranquilidad porque aunque está con nosotras, no perdió su camino profesional.

Sé que llegará hambriento así que decido cocinar algo y hago una nota mental para empezar a comprar cosas con más carbohidratos y proteínas, mi Finn es un glotón y mi dieta a base de hierbas no le va sentar muy bien. Pongo una bonita mesa para dos y atiendo a mi hija, se duerme, sé que más tarde voy a lamentar dejarla dormir casi todo el día porque querrá estar despierta en la noche pero quiero recibir a Finn sin que estemos distraídos por la nena, adoro a mi hija y a Finn juntos pero yo también necesito de él.

Llama a la puerta y corro abrir mientras hago otra nota mental: debemos sacar copia a las llaves para él, veo su rostro feliz y satisfecho

-¿cómo te fue?-digo colgándome de sus brazos, él me sostiene

-¡genial!, no sabes las clases, los profesores son más exigentes que en casa pero estoy seguro de que podré

-si lo harás, tú eres mi héroe y puedes hacer cualquier cosa- digo jalándolo con un beso hacia nuestro departamento, me urge cerrar esa puerta y tenerlo para mi solita, aplica resistencia – ¿qué pasa?-pregunto molesta

-tenemos visitas murmura entre dientes y varios pasos atrás del padre de mi hija veo a mi madre… si, a la mujer que lleva desaparecidos varios meses, nunca sé qué pasa con ella, por un lado cuando se enteró de mi primera audición para Funny Girl se apareció en NYADA para darme consejos y por el otro no supe más de ella, la tengo agregada a mi perfil de Facebook, supongo que supo de la llegada de mi nena pero nunca preguntó por mí, tiene cara de culpable, es más parece que quiere salir corriendo… ¡pobre! Yo también he cometido muchos errores con mi hija y eso que ella tiene solo tres meses… me hubiera gustado tenerla a mi lado… aunque nunca es demasiado tarde… y Sophie tiene derecho a conocer a su otra abuela, encuentro el habla

-¡Shelby!-Digo con más emoción de la que me imaginé y ella camina hacia mí, nos abrazamos y por alguna razón no dicha lloramos, la invito a pasar Finn de seguro ya está con su hija porque no lo veo…

-¿cómo?- medio pregunto en cuanto estamos adentro

-Finn me encontró-dice Shelby aún con pena

-me alegra que haya sido así, tienes que conocer a alguien- digo tomándola de la mano y llevándola al cuarto de mi hija. Finn va saliendo de ahí. Mi madre la ve y sonríe toca su mejilla y Soph la siente porque empieza a abrir los ojos sin llorar, enfoca a su abuela y nos sonríe a ambas

-es hermosa-dice volteando a verme

-sostenla- digo sacando a la niña de su cuna y poniéndola en sus brazos, Shelby la toma con naturalidad y sé que es tiempo de ellas, así que salgo dejándolas a solas

-¿Cómo están?-pregunta Finn saliendo de la cocina, creo que ya lleva medio platillo sin ver mi esfuerzo ni decoración yo solo sonrío al ver mis planes pisoteados

-bien…conociéndose

-estoy orgulloso de ti, pensé que reaccionarías de otra manera

-¿alejándola de mi hija?

-más o menos

-No Finn, aprendí bien mi lección, Sophie merece conocer a toda su familia, ella merece ser amada por todos los que quieran amarla ¿quién soy yo para impedirlo?

-te amo ¡bonita, de lindos sentimientos e inteligente! ¡Qué suertudo soy! -dice dándome un besito que sabe a pan con mantequilla, nos sentamos juntos a la mesa preguntándonos si es correcto interrumpir a Shelby para invitarla a comer… al cabo de unos minutos mi madre sale con Soph en brazos y gustosa acepta sentarse con nosotros. Le contamos de la aventura de Finn al venir tras nosotras, de cómo hoy casi se nos olvida en la casa nuestra hija y del accidente que tuvo en su anterior guardería… ella me da la razón, mi princesa no puede seguir ahí… Finn me cuenta maravillas de la escuela que visitó hoy y saca su tonito de decepción para decirme que solo admiten a niños mayores de 3 años

-por cierto Shelby… ¿trabajas ahí?-pregunta Finn

-soy la dueña y directora, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para invertir mis ahorros, tener un ingreso estable por Beth y no olvidar del todo mis sueños-dice Shelby ilusionada

-¡guau! Qué bien...tal vez en unos años puedas recibir a Soph- respondo imaginando que los tres sobrevivamos ese tiempo en esta enorme ciudad

-¿qué tal si no esperamos y lo hacemos ahora?-pregunta Shelby con cierta seriedad

-No tienes un área para bebés tan pequeños y ya sabes…el accidente con niños mayores…no queremos que se repita –Observa Finn tomando su café

-quiero abrir un área para bebés –dice Shelby con emoción- tengo una amiga que es terapeuta en estimulación temprana de pequeñitos como Soph y estamos pensando abrir esa área muy pronto

-entonces esperemos que pronto tengas todo listo-dice Finn y mamá pone cara seria- claro, pagaremos su colegiatura…-agrega Finn pensando que por eso Shelby se puso seria

-no, no es eso Finn es que esperaba que pudieran dejarla conmigo desde mañana… ya saben para que Rach no pierda más clases

-Shelby… no te preocupes, nosotros nos arreglaremos, tal vez en cuanto esté listo tu nuevo espacio…-digo intentando que no se sienta comprometida porque estamos necesitados pero ella me interrumpe

- Rachel no quiero cuidarla porque sea mi trabajo quiero cuidarla porque soy su abuela y si en eso los puedo ayudar me harán la mujer más feliz del mundo…

-No te quiero causar molestias, ni a ti ni a Beth-argumento

-no son molestias cariño, y Beth amará a su pequeña sobrina además es mi forma de sentirlas cerca, no quiero que esta pequeñita también crezca sin saber quién soy, tu vida es la más maravillosa puesta en escena que he visto y me cansé de ser solo espectadora quiero ser parte de ella… si tú me dejas –dice viéndome a los ojos y en ese instante quiero abrazarla y lo hago… sí, sin duda Sophie es un milagro que une a su familia…

**HOOOLAAA, estoy de regreso, las extrañé : empiezo con esta segunda etapa, gracias por encariñarse con la historia y por pedir que continúe la verdad es solo por ustedes que sigo y les quiero pedir un favor yo sigo escribiendo pero ustedes ayúdenme ¡denme ideas!, esta etapa describirá los primeros tres añitos de la beba ¿qué anécdotas les gustaría ver? Anímense yo tengo varias pero su aporte ayudará a hacer más larga esta etapa.**

**Pd. ¿qué tal les pareció Shelby para Soph?**


	12. Chapter 12

**II**

**Finn**

Oigo la alarma, abro los ojos, apenas si reconozco el lugar en donde estoy, entonces me duele mi brazo derecho pero no me quejo, sobre él está recostada la persona más hermosa del universo, Rachel… una de las tres mujeres por las que daría mi vida sin dudar, las otras dos son mi madre y mi hija. Se nos hará tarde así que con todo el dolor del mundo porque quisiera permanecer eternamente así, muevo mi brazo al mismo tiempo que beso su frente

-¡Buenos días dormilona!-le murmuro cerca del oído mientras le doy otro besito suave

-uhmm-se queja y me provoca una sonrisa. Esta Rach no se parece en nada a la obsesiva y controladora que conocí hace unos años, la de entonces ya estaría de pie buscando la manera de hacer que yo despierte, ahora a ella le cuesta más que a mi despertar, entendible desde el punto de vista en que ahora es mamá de una preciosa nena glotona e inquieta, que agota hasta las reservas de energía del país…me muevo para quedar encima de ella

-¡despierta!-le digo ahora mirándola al rostro y ella, aún sin abrir los ojos empuja su cabeza hacia adelante y sorpresivamente captura mis labios con los suyos, ni siquiera me deja respirar y cuando me tiene debilitado, busca la forma de hacerme rodar para ahora ella quedar encima de mi

-te amo-dice en una sonrisa maravillosa y empieza a acariciarme y a darme besitos por todo el torso… retiro lo dicho, esta mujer aún sigue encontrando la manera de hacerme despertar por completo

Hacemos el amor…como si la agitada mañana neoyorkina no estuviera en marcha, como si nuestras escuelas no empezaran nunca las clases…pero con la consciencia de que tenemos una nenita que no tarda mucho en despertar así que nos damos prisa… en cuanto encuentro de nuevo mis ritmos cardiaco y respiratorio le respondo

-te amo, te amo… y estoy a punto de besarla por décima vez en la mañana pero entonces Soph reclama mi atención, le doy un beso rápido y me levanto de un brinco hacia la habitación de mi hija, sé que Rach aprovechará el momento para darse un baño

-¡Buenos días princesa!- le digo a mi molesta bebé, ella entiende que tiene mi atención así que se calla y me mira fijamente. La tomo entre mis brazos, la llevo al cambiador y mientras su pañal es sustituido, le cuento cuánto la amo, lo linda que es y cómo no podría vivir ni un segundo sin ella ni su madre.

Quien haya dicho que la rutina es tediosa y agotadora, no nos conoce, somos un trío fabulosamente coordinado. Mientras Rach se baña y viste yo me encargo de tener lista a nuestra nena para que su mami llegue a alimentarla. En cuanto Soph termina yo ya tengo listo algo de avena, fruta y café para Rach, ella come con prisa yo le acompaño comiendo algo de huevo con tocino. De pronto Rach está lista, Soph y yo salimos a despedirla, Rach dice que es el momento más duro del día, porque ella quisiera quedarse con su bebita pero que se siente tranquila de saber que se queda con su padre. En cuanto nos quedamos solos mi hija y yo ponemos música y bailo y canto para ella hasta que le da por dormir otra pequeña siesta, justo el momento en el que yo aprovecho para bañarme y cambiarme. En cuanto estoy listo salgo con ella, viajamos en metro y no es nada cómodo aunque yo me las ingenio para mantener cómoda a Soph, no sé que tiene mi hija que todos siempre nos miran y nos dan atenciones en el transporte público… bueno no todos casi siempre son las chicas las que nos tienen consideración y nos ayudan.

Llegamos con Shelby poco antes de las 9, yo entro a mis tediosas clases y mi hija se queda bajo el cuidado de la abuela y de la tía Beth. La pequeña tía es un amor de niña y desde el primer día su mamá le explicó que Soph es su sobrina pero que al mismo tiempo es como una hermana menor y que debe protegerla, Beth es inseparable de mi hija, asiste a clases pero dice Shelby que en cuanto tiene un descanso corre a la oficina para ver y jugar con la bebé, no la culpo, yo también lo hago, de hecho los 40minutos que tengo libres en mi horario para almorzar los paso corriendo de mi escuela a la guardería para estar con ella el máximo de tiempo.

Su madre sale de clases a las 2pm y llega por la nena, el chofer de Shelby las regresa a casa, eso me tranquiliza, yo soy muy vivo para el metro pero pensar a Rachel y a Soph solas en el me causa angustia. Finalmente a las 4:30 yo las alcanzo en casa, como algo de lo que Rach preparó y quisiera decir que pasamos un hermoso tiempo atendiendo a nuestra nena pero no, yo paso la tarde entera y parte de la noche haciendo tareas, leyendo y estudiando, ni modo, es el camino que me llevará a darles a mis mujercitas un mejor futuro y no me quejo pero a veces parece imposible…

Hoy mi nena cumple cuatro meses y no hay tiempo de festejar, me hubiera encantado llevarla al parque pero empecé periodo de exámenes y entrega de trabajos, yo ni siquiera logro empezar mi ensayo de Educación y Arte, tengo muchas ideas pero ya lo dije una vez no soy nada bueno escribiendo, me la pasé toda la tarde intentando poner una sola letra en mi computadora hasta que la medianoche me alcanzó y no pude más que aventar mi libro al suelo, en menos de nueve horas lo tenía que presentar y era imposible ¿me estaba rindiendo?

-¿qué pasa amor?-me llama mi somnolienta Rachel

-nada nena, vuelve a la cama, no te angusties-digo molesto porque aparte de todo la desperté, ella duerme muy poco y encima la despierto

-¿cómo nada Finn?, no has descansado desde que llegaste, ni siquiera has probado el sándwich que te preparé, no puedes seguir así, te vas a enfermar –dice abrazándome

-Rachel… a lo mejor la Universidad es demasiado para mí –digo en una mueca confesándole lo que me pasa

-Hey no, no puedes venir, proponerme una preciosa vida juntos y rendirte en una parte importante de ella

-¡no puedo empezar el maldito ensayo!-le revelo con cara de culpa

-¿de qué trata?-dice muy serena, se pone sus lentes y se sienta en mi computadora

-del papel del arte en la educación escolar básica

-ok ¿tienes algún título?

-quiero que trate de la música en la escuela, algo que vaya desde lo clásico hasta la buena música ya sabes Journey...para mí eso también es arte- digo muy serio esperando que ella me juzgue

-"Mesabancos, desde Beethoven, hasta Journey"- dice y escribe muy seria en la computadora

-¿qué haces?-le pregunto olvidando el coraje

-ayudándote, cuéntame más sobre esto- dice muy atenta

-no, no quiero que hagas esto, suficiente tienes con tus ensayos de la obra, la escuela y la nena

-mi amor, no es la primera vez que te ayudo, ya olvidaste las tardes en que solíamos hacer juntos tu tarea de matemáticas

-Rach, eso era diferente

-no lo es, nada ha cambiado yo te amaba tanto que quería que aprobaras, además sabía que eras listo, solo era cuestión de encaminarte…

-pero ya no soy un niñito, soy un universitario…tengo una hija

- y yo soy la madre de tu hija y resulta que nosotros dos y ella somos una familia y una familia comparte sueños y trabajan juntos para lograrlos así que ya no discutas- dice desarmándome, siento una sensación rara en el pecho algo como plenitud, porque así es como se siente tener una familia… no es que Carole y yo no hayamos sido una pero ella siempre trabajaba y aunque nos amamos nunca compartimos tanto como Rach, Soph y yo, le sonrío a la madre de mi niña y suspiro, también yo haría cualquier cosa para que ella lograra sus sueños…

-verás, en la educación básica no te enseñan la música como tal, tienes que esperar a que la escuela de la vida te dicte los gustos musicales que quieres tomar y de repente en la escuela te los cortan porque no hay una enseñanza como tal, hay un pedagogo, un tal Shovien que dice que la música de la infancia es….-le empiezo a contar lo que quiero escribir y no puedo y ella si puede y escribe…mucho, de vez en cuando me pregunta el nombre de los autores que quiero citar o tiene dudas y me cuestiona, al final tenemos un fabuloso ensayo de seis cuartillas y a penas son las tres de la mañana, lo sabemos porque Soph pide su biberón y cambio de pañal …ella también coopera y desde que nos acostamos no despierta hasta el siguiente día, imprimo mi trabajo mientras Rach se baña y yo le doy los buenos días a mi nena… definitivamente amo mi rutina

**Rachel **

La vida me sonríe, estoy ensayando para Fanny Brice en el musical de mis sueños… y eso no importa tanto como mi familia, quien lo diría, todo mi egocentrismo se fue desde el momento en que puedo decir que pertenezco a un maravilloso y selecto grupo de tres personitas extremadamente especiales…si viene un Tony o un Grammy…o un Óscar algún día, serán más que bienvenidos pero yo soy la triunfadora de todos los tiempos con una Sophie y un Finn, mis trofeos de anaquel mis tesoros del cofre.

Mi amado Finn está un poco saturado con la Universidad, yo también la diferencia es que a mí me exprimen en clases y a él lo saturan con tareas y trabajos, él nunca ha sido bueno para escribir pero tiene ideas geniales, una noche nos quedamos haciendo un ensayo sobre educación y arte y a él se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hablar en él sobre Journey, cualquiera hubiera pensado que eso era una locura , yo como siempre confié en él, obteniendo como resultado un maravilloso y perfecto 10, no solo en sus registros de calificación si no en los logros de la hermosa y pequeña recién formada familia Hudson.

Lo celebramos en el parque comiendo helados, mi nenita es cada vez más consciente de su entorno y empieza a ser una observadora, es una niña muy buena en todos los sentidos, se ha adaptado a nuestro ajetreado ritmo de vida, eso sí, no concibe una tarde o una noche sin su papi, un día Finn se quedó en el campus toda la tarde haciendo un trabajo en equipo, mi hija se puso insoportable, lloraba, aventaba los juguetes y ni siquiera en mis brazos dejaba de gritar, llegó su padre, la acusé y la muy traviesa solo sonrió, puso ojitos de angelito e hizo zalamerías a Finn dejándome como una mamá mentirosa… princesa de papi tenía que ser. Pero la adoro, es una niñita que se sabe ganar el amor por méritos propios, tiene a su abuela comiendo de su mano y ese gesto nos ha acercado a Shelby, todas las tardes siempre que paso por mi hija a la guardería me quedo platicando con mamá y es todo un deleite saber más de ella, tiene un novio, se llama Fernando y es un abogado Latino, además me da consejos de madre porque aunque conmigo nunca fue mamá con la pequeña Beth, mi hermanita de corazón por ser hija adoptiva de Shelby, ha aprendido bastante…

-ma…iego mi hemana- anuncia Beth esa tarde en cuanto llego a la guardería

-pasa mi amor-dice mamá yendo hacia la cunita donde suele estar Soph y la toma en brazos

-ya llegó mami- le dice a su nieta emocionada y mi pequeña responde a esa emoción mientras yo tomo en mis brazos a Beth que pide que la cargue para alcanzar a Soph, es increíble que Beth me esté enseñando a ser hermana mayor, al ver cómo quiere a mi nena me indica el camino para yo amarla a ella…

-Beth, cariño, tu hermana quiere abrazar a su bebita- dice Shelby reprendiendo a mi hermanita por pedir mis brazos

-io taben quielo bazarla-dice Beth mientras me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla, yo le correspondo estrujándola entre mis brazos y dándole un sonoro beso-ia ájame, besa a Soph-dice muy seria y la pongo en el suelo mientras ahora recibo a mi bebé

-Hola nenita ¿cómo te portaste?-le pregunto a mi hija viendo a mi mamá

-ien-dice Beth instantáneamente –luerme y luerme y come y ya- explica la niña

-si muy bien Sophie es muy bien portada –rectifica mamá en una sonrisa-cambiando de tema, Rach cariño, ya sabes que el Lunes abro la nueva área de la guardería y que recibiremos más bebés y necesito hacer un registro de cuántos niños tengo así que oficialmente tengo que incluir a Soph ¿podrías traerme su certificado de nacimiento?- pregunta mamá

-No lo tengo- digo automáticamente-problemas con el papeleo

-hija de verdad lo necesito ya sabes que yo la cuido encantada de hecho no creo que la mande al área de bebés, ella se queda en mi oficina, sólo saldrá a tomar clases de estimulación…tal vez a escuchar música pero las autoridades son muy claras y debo decirles cuántos bebes hay…

-lo sé Shelby no quiero causarte problemas, así que intentaré ir a Lima este fin de semana-digo con pesar porque aunque he hablado con mi papi, sé que papá está enojado aún conmigo porque un día que marqué a casa sólo dijo "te paso a tu papi" y ni siquiera me preguntó por Soph. No tengo ánimos de seguir platicando, tomo las cosas de mi nenita y me despido

-adiós Shelby, adiós Beth- digo con los pensamientos rondándome

Le cuento a Finn de la necesidad del documento y el está más que feliz de ir a Lima a ver a su mami, no habíamos ido porque Finn había estado bastante atareado pero el finalizó su periodo de exámenes y no tenemos excusa.

El viernes por la noche llegamos a Lima y aunque Finn quiere que ambos nos quedemos en su casa se que debo enfrentar a papá, así que voy con mi nena a casa de mis padres y Finn promete alcanzarnos más tarde para llevarnos con Carole

-NENA-dice papi saliendo de prisa de casa y tomando a Soph entre sus brazos –estás enorme mi amor- dice el orgulloso abuelo besando a su nieta, debería sentirme celosa, antes yo era lo más importante…ok es Soph y ella es una parte de mi, puedo vivir con eso

-¡hola mi amor!-dice papi menos efusivo dándome un beso en la cabeza mientras entramos a la casa

-¿mi papá?-pregunto impaciente, él solía recibirme siempre, con eso si que no puedo vivir

-en su oficina, ambos se deben una buena charla –dice papi indicándome con gestos que la niña estará bien, afirmo con la cabeza y me dirijo al estudio de papá, toco sigilosamente como cuando era una niñita y él me llamaba para regañarme por alguna de mis ocurrentes travesuras

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto en un hilito de voz

-Adelante Rachel-dice serio mi padre y no sé qué vaya a pasar, el nunca me dice Rachel…no así tan frio

-¡Hola!-digo en el mismo tonito

-¡Hola!-me dice en una sonrisa pero ni siquiera hace un intento por abrazarme-¿qué tal el viaje?

-Bien, Sophie está cansadita pero feliz de venir en brazos de su padre…papá yo… sé que lo que hice no fue lo correcto

-si fue lo correcto-dice él muy serio-aunque el modo no lo fue, yo estaba equivocado al pensar en separarte de mi nieta pero tú estabas equivocada al hacer todo un acto dramático para hacerme ver mi error, Rachel eres madre de una nena no una niñita berrinchuda

-lo sé

- Tienes que madurar…por ella

-lo intento papá pero…

-sólo hazlo-dice papá un poco más tranquilo-y ven acá y dame un abrazo-en cuanto me acerco a él por fin respiro en paz –felicidades por el papel mi amor, yo sabía que tu talento no tenía límites y gracias por descubrir que Finn es el padre de mi niña, no sé que hubiera hecho si el otro tonto se queda para siempre en la familia

-eso nunca hubiera ocurrido Finn pertenece a mi corazón, aún si no hubiese sido el papá de Soph, de todos modos el hubiera sido integrante de tu familia porque yo no quiero ni puedo seguir buscando al indicado, él es mi persona, él es el correcto, él último - digo mientras mi mente vuela con una gran idea y cuento a papá en secreto mis planes porque quiero que él sea el primero en saber mis pasos, necesito un cómplice…o dos en cuanto le cuente a papá o tres con Carole o cinco con Carole y Beth … seis Soph es la más importante después de todo

**Finn **

Gracias al cielo las cosas se arreglaron entre Rach y sus padres. Aunque no entiendo nada de lo que ocurre, se supone que veníamos por un simple papel nada formal y estoy en el centro comercial con Rach, mi madre y Soph comprando la ropa que ellas usarán mañana que nos entreguen el documento de mi nena. Mamá dice que es un documento importante porque la hace tener una identidad como mi hija y que por eso debemos vestir bien, supongo que tiene razón y me dejo llevar y compramos algo de ropa también para mí.

En casa de los Berry todo es una locura no sé porque pusieron mesas por todo el jardín, incluso contrataron un servicio de banquetes y hay mucha comida. Los padres de Rachel dicen que hay que hacer una fiesta porque su nieta será oficialmente una ciudadana con derechos.

Sigo sin entender nada cuando al otro día todos se vuelven locos, corriendo por todas partes, llevo un buen rato sin ver a Rach, según Leroy ella se está cambiando, estoy con mi nena en brazos, ambos listos esperando a su madre para que los tres vayamos al ayuntamiento. Hiram me saluda y me dice que su hija nos está esperando a Soph y a mí en la entrada del edificio ¿en serio? Estos señores me confunden no entiendo ¿A qué hora salió? Soph y yo no nos hemos quitado de la entrada esperándola, ojalá que el papá de Rach no esté confundido, salgo con mi nena que viste un precioso vestido blanco con flores rojas a la calle, la ajusto a su asiento en mi auto… voy a considerar seriamente comprar un coche en New York, amo manejar con mi pequeña tripulante al lado.

Llegamos al lugar y veo a Shelby y a Beth es muy extraño verla aquí considerando lo mal que se lleva con los señores Berry, sonrío al ver la coincidencia, Beth usa un vestido igual al de mi nena. Ellas me dicen que Rach está en los jardines del edificio, voy hacia allá y por fin la veo… está hermosa con razón no me dejó ver lo que compró ayer, dijo que era una sorpresa y lo es, lleva un vestido blanco, ajustado, corto, con bordes rojos, delinea muy bien su cuerpo ya recuperado en totalidad después de Soph, voltea y me sonríe

-Hola hermosa ¿me quieres decir a qué están jugando? No entiendo a qué hora saliste se supone que vendríamos juntos-ella se acerca y pone un dedo en mi boca

-shhhh, no importa, todos me estaban ayudando a traerte aquí con mi niña porque necesito pedirte algo muy importante-dice Rach en una sonrisa yo estoy aún más confundido no sé de qué trata esto pero si me pide que no le pongamos mi apellido a Soph obtendrá un no rotundo… ella es una Hudson, suficiente hago con omitir mi petición de su segundo nombre…

-no te asustes dice riendo... o sí, asústate porque si dices que sí, tendrás que vivir por el resto de tus días con algo muy difícil…- dice nerviosa y ahora sí que no sé qué va a pedir

-Finn… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- dice muy valiente y yo me sorprendo, se supone que eso lo tenía que preguntar yo ¿cierto?

-yoo…

-lo pensé de pronto …platicando con papá en la idea de que tengo que madurar y comprometerme y no quiero comprometerme solo con Soph y con mi carrera quiero hacerlo también contigo porque te amo y sé que no habrá nadie más después de ti

-yo tenía que pedírtelo a ti

-ya lo hiciste…dos veces, es mi turno-dice nerviosa mientras la lluvia se hace más intensa, afortunadamente estamos en un área techada en medio del jardín…

-por eso tanto alboroto ¿con nuestra familia? ¿Ellos sabían que me ibas a pedir que me casara contigo?-pregunto tontamente

-si ellos ya… sabían-dice Rach agachando la cabeza-yo creí que iba a ser una linda sorpresa pero entonces no dices nada y debo suponer que no quieres

-Rachel

-No Finn, tienes derecho a tener dudas yo misma te di largas la primera vez y la segunda vez te di un rotundo no

-sí… si quiero ser tu esposo- le digo para que de una vez por todas calle su absurdo discurso

-si… ¿en serio?

-si-digo abrazándola con nuestra hija que pasó de atenta a la conversación a inquieta por querer moverse de posición

-¿oíste mi amor? Papi dijo que sí -dice Rach quitándomela de los brazos-todo está listo amor nuestros padres nos esperan con el juez

-¿hoy?-digo tragando saliva

-Si Finn, papá y yo arreglamos los documentos para que hoy mismo hagamos la ceremonia ¿para qué esperar?-dice en una risita nerviosa-¿no quieres que sea hoy?-pone cara triste

-sí –contesto rápidamente pero supongo que debo ser un poco más difícil así que tengo una condición es ahora o nunca-tengo una condición-digo rápidamente

- sí… a lo que sea sí- dice Rachel atenta mientras mece a la nena

-no sabes lo que voy a pedir

-no puedes pedir nada malo

-quiero un segundo nombre para Soph

-ok ¿cuál? …

-Rainn

-¿lluvia?-pregunta asombrada- Finn entiendo que te quedaste con las ganas de ponerle Drizzle a Beth pero ¿lluvia?

-amo la lluvia, amo el agua…. Pero no es por eso, quiero agregar Rainn con una n de más _Ra_-de Rachel_ inn_ de Finn-explico mientras a ella se le ilumina el rostro

-¿cuándo pensaste eso?

-hace mucho, cuando en la escuela nos nombraron Finchel ¿recuerdas? No me gustaba mucho en ese entonces y una noche me puse a pensar las combinaciones que hacíamos uní nuestros nombres y descubrí que tú y yo somos Rainn-trato de explicarle y ella sonríe

-me gusta... pero… cuando nos odie por su nombre te culparé a ti ¿entendido? Es decir no puedes siempre ser su héroe algún defecto tienes que tener….-dice burlándose de mí y yo borro su risa con un delicioso beso.

Quisiera recordar cada instante después de nuestra charla en el jardín de ayuntamiento pero finalmente todo se reduce a un lindo atardecer cuando alzo la voz en medio de toda nuestra familia brindo por las nuevas integrantes de la familia Rachel y Sophie Rainn Hudson.

**¡Hola! Rainn va por sugerencia de Marie-Camm, lo sugirió para Vida nueva pero yo ya tenía los nombres de los peques y no lo pude usar, además leí sus comentarios y prometo muy pronto trabajar en ellos me encantaron!. **

**Lamento tanto la demora pero ¿qué quieren que diga? Es diciembre y tengo final de semestre, pre-posadas, una familia con un negocio que crece en ventas por temporada navideña y hay que ayudar, además yo también estoy aprovechando para hacer compras y salgo de viaje dentro de una semana, no hay tiempo así que, para no quedarles mal y tenerlas esperando me despido de ustedes por el momento. El 24 de diciembre paso rapidito a dejarles un cuento Finchel de navidad que tengo escrito desde hace un buen tiempo y regreso con El papá de Sophie el 6 de enero…es una promesa y yo cumplo mis promesas ¿saben? mi primera fic la empecé en mayo y no he parado desde entonces así que quiero inspirarme de nuevo.**

**¿Qué les digo?**

**Que son un amor, que las quiero sin conocer sus rostros. Que uno de mis deseos de Navidad y lo digo sinceramente es que ustedes sean felices en compañía de sus familias. Que pasen unas hermosas fiestas y que el 2014 venga cargado de muchas cosas buenas para ustedes. Mi 2014 pinta genial… ya saben Lauder, Brunette ambition (que espero que llegue a México), en mayo me titulo y en Junio me caso… así que ¡venga con todo 2014!**

_**Cada que lo digo o lo escribo sigues estando aquí y te tengo presente siempre así que**_

_**I love you Cory Monteith**_**…**

**Hasta pronto. **


	13. Chapter 13

**III**

**Finn**

-y este es un elefante brrr- digo imitando el sonido del animal y haciendo con las manos la forma de una trompa larga, Sophie ríe a carcajada viva, amo escuchar su risa y me quedo absorto en la imagen de mi bebé, mi pequeña monstrua ha crecido mucho en los últimos dos meses, ahora tiene ya medio año de nacida y es un deleite ver lo hermosa, grande y fuerte que está, su madre dice que es idéntica a mí de forma física y en el carácter ya que los dos nos tomamos la vida a la ligera pero sus ojos son un calco de los de su mami y es tan inteligente como ella, ya se sienta y se sostiene por si sola y no pierde ni un instante para hacerse notar con su balbuceos y grititos. Llora menos durante la noche y duerme más, ella sabe perfectamente que es la reina de la casa porque a su madre y a mí nos tiene en sus manos.

-cua-cua-cua- entra su mamá a la recámara de la nena, donde ella y yo llevamos un rato jugando, pone una postura graciosa, alzando el trasero y parando la boca – pato- le aclara a mi hija diciéndole el animal que está imitando y mi pequeña no ríe, Rachel se pone seria, sé lo que piensa, que nuestra nenita me quiere más a mí y aunque siempre que lo dice trato de convencerla de que no es así, en el fondo yo sé que Sophie y yo tenemos algo que va más allá, es como si toda la vida yo la hubiera estado esperando y ella supiera que yo siempre voy a estar a su lado, es decir soy el hombre más importante de su vida ¿cierto? Y eso es un gran compromiso porque tengo que esforzarme el doble para siempre ser su héroe, su persona favorita…

-miauuu-dice de nuevo mi adorable Rach haciendo un nuevo intento por hacer reír a la bebé y nuevamente Soph la analiza sin ver lo graciosa que es mamá

-Gua, guau- digo intentando morder a Rachel quien da maullidos alertas e intenta rasguñarme como toda una gatita y entonces Sophie comienza a reír de nuevo… sí, lo dicho soy su persona favorita… ¡soy el mejor!

Rachel se entusiasma al ver a la niña reír y nos dice por fin la razón de su interrupción

-¡La comida está lista! Mis amores pueden pasar a la mesa- anuncia muy servicial y yo tomo su rostro entre mis manos y como primer plato devoro a besos a mi esposa

-Gracias linda, enseguida vamos- digo en cuanto la suelto y ella se va- ¡A comer Soph!- digo sacándola de su corralito de juegos, llegamos a la cocina y la siento en su sillita especial, Rach se sienta enfrente de ella

-Puedes servirte mi amor, hice algo de crema, ensalada y tortitas de atún- me dice mi mujercita pero yo no le hago caso, me quedo observando cómo coloca un tazón con algo anaranjado frente a Soph, saca una cuchara e intenta que mi bebé coma, hace ya algún tiempo que mi pequeña se alimenta con algo más que leche y su madre siempre está tratando de que la nena pruebe todos los vegetales y todas las frutas pero lo que puso hoy frente a mi hija no se ve tan agradable

-¿y eso es?-pregunto cauteloso, no quiero malhumorarla

-zanahoria hervida y molida- dice Rach muy tranquila- abre la boquita nena por favor- pide y Soph hace algo como olfatear para enseguida voltearse a un lado

-¡parece que no le agradó!-anoto en un gesto

-Finn no digas eso, cómo puede no agradarle si ni siquiera lo ha probado y no te pongas de su lado, odio que te pongas de su lado cuando sabes que no le estoy haciendo nada malo, solo la persuado a probar de todo, deberías de apoyarme y pedirle que lo pruebe, a ti siempre te hace caso- ahí está, lo logré, ahora tengo una esposa en estado de ánimo enojón

-yo solo dije que…

-sé lo que dijiste- dice Rachel volteando a verme con esa mirada medio asesina indicándome que es el final de la discusión pero en ese momento Sophie aprovecha para hacer su buena obra del día… claro, obra que la beneficia solo a ella y de un manotazo tira el pequeño tazón con todo y mezcla anaranjada y todo se vierte en las piernas de Rachel, sus zapatos y el suelo, mi esposa está empapada de la cintura para abajo y ahora Sophie es la receptora de su mirada medio asesina

-¡mira lo que hiciste Sophie!-dice Rach molesta, Sophie abre aún más sus ojitos y despreocupada se mete la manita a la boca, su mamá voltea a verme como pidiendo mi apoyo y yo no sé qué decir, en el fondo quiero reírme pero sé que si lo hago estaré en más problemas que Soph y entonces con una voz más bajita de lo que esperé digo por fin algo

-eso no se hace nenita

- ¿en serio?-pregunta Rach enojada- ¿eso es todo lo amenazante que puedes ser para ella? ¡Hay Finn! – dice suspirando

-¿no esperarás que la golpee?-digo molesto porque sinceramente no sé que esperaba de mi

-¡claro que no!- dice frunciendo el seño- lo que espero es que la disciplines, no puede hacerse siempre lo que ella diga, voy a cambiarme, ¡sírvele más puré de zanahoria!-ordena y va hacia nuestra recámara

-ni modo pequeña monstrua-digo a mi bebé sonriéndole y poniendo frente a ella un nuevo tazón con zanahoria, intento darle un poco pero ella se niega también conmigo y hace gestos queriendo comenzar a llorar- lo sé, no te gusta- digo condescendiente y saco del refrigerador una papilla de frutas que quedó del desayuno, la pongo en el microondas para que quede a temperatura ambiente y se la doy, ella come con prisa, como sabiendo que si no se apura su madre nos descubrirá y ambos estaremos en líos, ella se termina de comer toda la papilla y Rachel sale del baño y de nuestra recámara, no tarda en aparecerse en la cocina, entonces veo el tazón con zanahoria y de un trago me lo acabo

-¿comió?-pregunta Rachel sorprendida

-lo hizo- digo pasando el grueso trago de puré

-¿ves?-dice mi esposa en un puchero- te quiere más a ti

-no, no lo hace, nos ama a ambos ¿verdad que amas demasiado a mami Soph?-pregunto a la bebé

-ahhhdadada-dice mi hija dándole los bracitos a mamá, en serio que esta niña no puede ser más lista, le saca una sonrisita a su mami que la abraza

-Finn, ¿Por qué huele a frutas la nena?

-no lo sé – digo asustado, es decir, todo iba tan bien y está a punto de caernos en la mentira-Rachel niega con la cabeza, va hacia la gran olla donde está nuestra comida y sirve algo en un plato….

-pues espero que disfrutes tu doble ración de zanahoria- dice Rachel poniendo el plato frente a mí, con un humeante contenido de crema de Zanahorias- y entonces ríe vengativa, claro que a ella no se le escapa nada por eso es la mamá… es decir yo no conozco a ninguna madre a la que se le pueda engañar y ella no es la excepción…sonrío satisfecho, no me importa terminar yo mismo de color naranja después de tanta zanahoria…¿ a quién le importa eso cuando yo soy el mejor? Si lo sé, no soy el mejor cuando soy condescendiente con mi hija y consiento sus caprichos pero entiéndalo soy tan buen padre que elegí a la mejor mami para Sophie…. ¿saben cómo lo sé? porque su madre logra todo lo que se propone y eso es un gran valor para enseñarle a una hija, Rach no se rinde ni aún contra mí, el héroe de la nena, así que los siguientes días hubo más zanahoria, tanto que la pequeña monstrua terminó amándola, haciéndola su comida favorita…

**Rachel **

¿Cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ellos? Aún no lo sé, es como si mi vida de antes no existiera, no cambiaría nada de lo que día a día vivo al lado de mi hija y mi esposo…bueno, tal vez si, desearía poder pasar más tiempo con ellos, no me malinterpreten, disfruto cada segundo de ensayos para mi musical y en NYADA cada día aprendo cosas nuevas, pero desearía que el día tuviera más de 24 horas para poder disfrutar de todo por mucho más, por ejemplo mi nena ya gatea y Finn tapizó el departamento con cojines para evitar que se golpeé y mi hija interpretó esa acción de su padre como una carta abierta para adueñarse de todo el lugar, llegó a tal punto que se escondió entre los cojines y su papi la perdió de vista por 10 valiosísimos segundos, me hubiera encantado estar ahí para burlarme del papi perfecto y su angustia o también me hubiera gustado estar con mi hija el día en que su padre y ella visitaron el zoológico por primera vez quedó impactada con los animales y desde entonces su padre y yo los imitamos para ella… o me gustaría estar en las mañanas para evitar que su padre la peine con ese flequillo tan gracioso, pero a veces no se puede tener todo y como resultado de pasar menos tiempo con la niña, mi hija suele darle preferencias a su papi como la primera sonrisa del día o la última miradita antes de dormir y aunque amo a Finn con toda mi alma no puedo evitar los celos. Porque yo si soy una madre equilibrada es decir le doy amor y disciplina a la vez, él… él es su héroe pero Finn malinterpreta el hecho de ser el padre consentido con el hecho de ser el padre barco que complace en todo a su niña sin importar las consecuencias.

Un día, Finn se atrevió a comerse el puré de zanahorias de mi hija para evitar que ella sufriera el "trago amargo" de probar algo que no era de su agrado, otro día encontró a mi hermana Beth dormida en nuestra cama, cubierta con la mantita favorita de Soph y ¡se atrevió a quitársela! Según él porque nuestra hija no iba a poder dormir sin ella pero yo estoy segura de que mi hija pudo haber dormido con cualquiera otra manta, en serio estaba empezando a creer que Finn sobrepasaba los límites de papá consentidor cuando ocurrió… una valiosa lección llegó para él… Era viernes por la tarde y mi esposo aún no llegaba de la escuela, Finn y yo nos habíamos comprometido a cuidar a Beth mientras Shelby pasaba el fin de semana con su novio, llamaron a la puerta y abrí

-¡sorpresa Berry!-dijo Noah Puckerman, mi viejo amigo de la secundaria pero un gran amigo de Finn, el ser menos esperado por mi -¡hey creo que creciste… como medio centímetro!- dice burlón, yo ruedo los ojos

-¡guau Noah! Tan lindo como siempre!- digo haciéndole un ademán para invitarlo a pasar

-¿Finn?-pregunta

-en la escuela, hoy suele salir más tarde

-¿Beth?-pregunta y los ojos le brillan, conmoviéndome porque Noah es el padre biológico de mí hermana y sé que siempre mendiga como limosnero por tiempo con su nena porque las viejas malas decisiones les impiden estar juntos

-Beth está dormida pero no tarda en despertar para cenar

-Bueno Berry entonces no molesto, a lo que vine…. le pedí permiso a tu madre…digo Shelby para pasar el fin de semana con mi hija, ella me autorizó, puedes llamarle si no me crees- dice a la defensiva

-te creo- digo inmediatamente porque seamos realistas… le creo, es un buen tipo a pesar de todo y ama a su hija… incluso más que Quinn, la verdadera madre de mi hermana

-en cuanto despierte mi nena nos vamos-anuncia en un gesto

-¿a dónde la llevarás?

-Nos quedaremos en un hotel, de los suburbios- dice alzando los hombros y una sirena suena en mi cabeza a modo de alerta, mi hermana no puede estar en un mal lugar y supongo que a dónde sea que la lleve no será muy bueno

-Te puedes quedar aquí-digo tratando de ser cordial

-no Berry, no quiero molestar ustedes son un "recién…matrimonio"

-no molestas, el sillón en el que estás sentado es de hecho un sofá cama, además Beth tiene su propia camita en la recámara de mi hija así que estará más cómoda, eso sin contar con el hecho de que verás a Finn…

-cierto… yo de verdad te agradezco

-no tienes por qué- digo alzando los hombros- ¿te molesta si seguimos charlando en la cocina? Estaba a punto de empezar a preparar la cena

-no- dice negando con la cabeza y me sigue a la cocina

-¡guau Berry! ¿Quién me iba a decir que la niñita arrogante se convertirá en todo una señora de su casa?- dice con sorna viéndome picar unos vegetales para la pasta que guisaré

-vueltas que da la vida… mírate tú… todo un…un

-escritor- completa él- estoy haciendo un guión cinematográfico inédito… aún no lo escribo pero lo estoy haciendo…

-ok- digo conteniendo mi risa no porque quiera burlarme de que aún no encuentre su camino si no porque la forma en que cuenta sus proyectos es graciosa... de pronto oigo un grito cien por ciento reconocible, llora mi bebé, me pongo alerta

-¿tu nena?-pregunta alzando los hombros afirmo con mi cabeza y una sonrisa-¡grandes pulmones!- dice respondiendo mi sonrisa y estoy a punto de ir a ver que quiere la niña antes de que despierte a Beth cuando él me detiene

-Déjalo, si no te molesta puedo ir yo

-¿qué sabes de bebés Puck?

-mucho, verás con Beth nada pero mi hermana…yo la cuidaba…

-adelante- hago un ademán y mi viejo amigo desaparece, a los pocos segundos mi bebé se calla y decido ir a investigar- Puck la sostiene cerca de la ventana y le cuenta algo que parece ser un cuento de un Pucksaurio y de sus amigos, Soph lo ve con atención y de vez en cuando le regala un balbuceo y una sonrisa, oigo las llaves en la puerta, mi esposo arribando a nuestro nidito, voy hacia la entrada y lo recibo con un enorme beso….

-¿cómo estás linda?

-bien corazón- respondo aún en sus brazos, estoy a punto de preguntar ¿qué tal le fue en su día? Cuando oímos ruidos y risas, Beth ya despertó y participa junto con su padre y mi hija en un juego

-¡y el Pucksaurio se enfurece y come pancitas!- dice Puck muy alto y a Finn le brillan los ojitos

-¿Puck está aquí?

-si amor, sorpresa para Beth y supongo para ti

-¡lo es!- dice Finn emocionado y se dirige al cuarto de la niña

- ¡Hermano!-oigo decir a Finn

-¡hey!- dice Puck corriendo a abrazarlo para enseguida saludarlo con tontos ademanes de adolescentes hormonales provocándome una sonrisita

-Mira Beth, llegó un Finnsaurio

-¿e tamén es aurio?- pregunta mi hermanita

- sí lo es ¿no sabías?- pregunta Puck… Veo que todos están bien y sigo mi trabajo en la cocina, al poco rato me alcanza Finn con cara triste

-¿todo bien amor?

-sí-dice serio

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto interesada

-nada Rach…todo bien…. Sophie está muy entretenida jugando con Puck…

-¡oh!-digo condescendiente, entendiendo que cierto papi perfecto está celoso

-No, no digas ¡oh! con ese tonito- me regaña- todo está bien

-y ¿por qué no te quedaste a jugar con ellos?

-porque a Sophie le interesa más cómo hacen los Pucksaurios de pacotilla, no le interesan mis lindos elefantes

-hey, es una bebé, simplemente está atenta a la novedad, tenemos una hija muy inteligente

-lo sé Rach pero ni siquiera se emocionó cuando la sostuve, por estar atenta a los movimientos de ese señor- se queja

- hey, ese señor es tu amigo, no hagas esto, no te tortures –digo riéndome

-¡no te rías!-vuelve a regañarme mi gruñón y no puedo evitar echarle más limón a su herida

-una probadita de tu propio chocolate ya sabes cómo se siente ser excluido por tu propia hija- digo burlona y Finn se enoja más, lo sé porque se puso rojo y puso un gestito de trompetilla en su boca. Adoro verlo así, es muy raro verlo así pero ¡Dios! se ve tremendamente atractivo, le doy un largo, largo beso para intentar calmarlo.

Cenamos y charlamos, después mientras Finn y yo sacábamos algunas mantas para Puck, él durmió a su propia hija con un cuento y a la nuestra le dio unos masajitos en su espaldita y bracitos dejándola totalmente rendida, obviamente mi esposo se quejó de no haber podido dormirla él mismo, como siempre. Así que en medio del berrinche de mi marido, nos fuimos a acostar y a media noche Finn me despertó

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto somnolienta

-¡Sophie no llora!- me dice preocupado

-¿en serio me despertaste porque Soph no llora?

-sí, ella siempre despierta a esta hora, algo le pasa

- está durmiendo bien, yo también lo haría después de una sesión de masajes- aún no termino de decir eso cuando mi hija se empieza a quejar – ¡y ahí está lo que querías!- digo gruñona porque me despertaron Finn y su orgullo de padre herido- vuélvela a dormir y no me molesten- mi esposo sale presuroso y tras unos minutos regresa a la cama

-¿ya la dormiste?-pregunto más despierta porque mi sueño ya se asustó

-no, Puck ya estaba ahí sosteniéndola, le cambió el pañal…lo observé todo, esperaba que cometiera errores y nada, lo hizo bien... ahora le está cantando- dice molesto y yo reprimo mi risa

-mi amor, no te enojes, él simplemente quiere ayudar

-Soph no me quiere más

-no digas tonterías bobito, te ama, te ama demasiado, eres su papi, su héroe, su persona favorita

-¡no parece!- dice en un puchero

-claro que sí, pero estás tan ocupado en molestarte con tu amigo que no te das cuenta-digo comenzando mi propia sesión de masajes para él, tal vez eso lo calme, al fin logro que se relaje y volvemos a dormir, aprovechando que es sábado no pusimos la alarma así que me despierto cerca de las 8 y voy directo a la cocina, Puck ya cocinó algo y mientras alimenta a su nena ambos platican, Beth le cuenta de su escuela, de lo mucho que le gusta bailar y le canta una cancioncita yo los observo sin interrumpir, con lágrimas en los ojos, bendiciendo el momento en que mi esposo decidió luchar por nosotras, no imagino a Soph y a Finn pasando por lo mismo que Puck y Beth.

Finn sale de nuestra recámara, me toma por la cintura desprevenida y Puck nos oye

- Hey, sin escenas porno delante de mi hija- bromea Puck

-¿qué es porno?-dice Beth terriblemente clarito, Finn y yo reímos

-nada nena, oíste mal, dije porn..flakes… ¡cereal! - dice Puck presuroso y avienta algo de cereal al aire haciendo reír a mi hermana

-Soph despierta dando un grito y Finn va por ella, cuando estamos todos sentados desayunando Puck pide permiso para llevar a las niñas al parque, a mi realmente no me importa, sé que las niñas estarán bien con él, es demasiado responsable y demasiado listo como para dejar que algo les pase pero sé que Finn tiene la última palabra con respecto a nuestra hija

- ¿qué tal si vamos contigo?-pregunta Finn serio incapaz de negarle por completo un paseo a su nena

-yo, en realidad pensaba… ya sabes agradecerles que me tengan aquí dándoles algo de tiempo libre ¿hace cuanto que ustedes dos no pasan tiempo a solas?-pregunta nuestro amigo con una mirada perversa

-¡hace mucho!- digo en un suspiro sin pensarlo, Finn me fulmina con la mirada, incrédulo ante mi anhelo de estar juntos a solas -¿qué?- pregunto ante su mirada- la amo, Dios sabe que más que a mi vida pero un tiempo libre no nos caería nada mal, piénsalo ni siquiera tuvimos una luna de miel, no pasa nada con un día- digo en una mueca porque sé que Finn se va a enojar

-Está bien Puck pero si mi hija trae un solo cabellito quebrado te mato- dice amenazante Puck sonríe y en cuanto termina de arreglar la cocina empieza a alistar a Beth y a colocar en la pañalera las cosas que necesitará para Soph y finalmente, bajo la mirada atenta de mi esposo se pierden en la distancia

-hey no te pongas así-digo al ver la cara de preocupado de mi esposo- si vas a estar así mejor alcánzalos

-no – dice serio

- piensa que es un gran paso, en un futuro ya no te dolerá tanto soltarla un poquito-digo mientras me acomodo en sus piernas

-lo hago solo por ti- dice finalmente en una sonrisa- porque te amo tanto como a Soph-reafirma mientras me lleva en brazos a nuestra recámara, más adelante llama a Puck para verificar que todo esté bien y salimos a comer fuera de casa, una llamada más nos permite ir al cine, para cuando llegamos a casa Puck durmió de nuevo a las nenas y nosotros también estamos rendidos.

Antes de la media noche Soph despierta llorando inconsolable, de nuevo Puck nos gana pero intuyo que mi nena tiene algo más porque nuestro amigo la arrulla y no se calma, se la quito de los brazos y tampoco logro tranquilizarla, está demasiado inquieta, toco su frente y parece tener algo de fiebre, saco el termómetro y la reviso, su temperatura está un poquito alta pero no en niveles alarmantes. Finn nos ve a Puck y a mí con cara de asesino, dominando con ira no sé qué cosa que esté pensando pero que de seguro será hiriente pero se contiene y no nos dice nada e inmediatamente llama a la pediatra de Soph quien le da unas indicaciones. Sin colgar vuelve a nosotras y mete un dedo en la boquita de la nena y la observa

-si doctora, su intuición fue buena, un dientecito se está asomando- Puck y yo que hasta entonces habíamos permanecido callados suspiramos aliviados, en serio que Finn da miedo cuando está molesto de verdad, mi esposo anota algo en la libreta

-ya mi princesa- dice a su hija, papi va a ir por unas gotitas que te harán sentir mejor

-¿quieres que yo vaya hermano?-pregunta Puck

-No- dice Finn ya más tranquilo- solo hay una farmacia abierta a estas horas, no conoces el rumbo, te perderías, cuídalas-pide y sale presuroso

En cuanto Finn llega le damos las gotitas a la beba y me manda a dormir, pasa la noche cuidando que a su nena no le suba más la temperatura y que no esté molesta. Despierto y encuentro a mi esposo dormido en la mecedora, sosteniendo la manita de Soph por entre los barrotes de su cunita. Mi hija me mira, suelta a su padre y me da los bracitos la llevo a la cocina y empezamos con el desayuno Puck nos alcanza

-¿Ella está bien?

-eso parece-le respondo en una sonrisa

-deberías darle pedacitos de verdura cruda para que muerda y le duela menos

-sí ese tip ya lo había oído… lo haré ¿quieres café?

-No Rach, hablé con Shelby ayer, saldré a desayunar con Beth y al terminar la dejaré con su madre…mi vuelo sale al medio día

-entonces buen viaje- digo abrazándolo con Soph en medio

-Gracias –me dice y ve a mi hija que está en mis brazos - Un placer conocerla señorita…Soph, eres tan afortunada, tienes unos padres increíbles y tu papá…guau, tu papá es mi héroe mira que luchar tanto por ti y tu madre y cuidarlas tanto…ojalá yo hubiese tenido el valor –dice melancólico viendo a Beth dormida en el sofá, yo quiero llorar pero alguien me gana, Sophie se queja y se impacienta alzando sus bracitos pidiendo que la cargue alguien más Puck piensa que él y la sostiene pero ella se sigue quejando y alza los brazos, en ese momento nos damos cuenta de que Finn está detrás de la pared y es él con quien Soph quiere ir …Puck se la da

-Tú también eres genial- dice Finn orgulloso, seguramente oyó nuestra charla- y gracias por cuidar de mi hija… en serio si a alguien le tuviera que encargar a la pequeña monstrua serían a su madre y a ti…-Puck asiente y se dan un enorme abrazo justo en el momento en que Beth despierta. Ambos se dan un baño y finalmente se van

-y bien señor Hudson ¿pudo usted sacar algún aprendizaje de los hechos?-pregunto en cuanto estamos solos

- sí-dice muy serio- que se debe sentir fatal ser tú, viendo todos los días como mi hija me quiere más a mí que a ti… sí lo aprendí- dice burlón y yo le doy un golpe en el hombro

- no ¡eso no!- regaño

- que tengo un gran amigo y que debo de sentirme afortunado por tener a Soph cerca y no ser como Beth y él- dice con esa pose intelectual que algunas veces pone

- no- digo rápidamente- bueno sí eso también pero lo más importante es que aprendas que no importa lo que pase tu hija siempre te preferirá a ti

- eso es cierto- dice emocionado- ¿viste como pidió que yo la cargara por sobre Puck?

- sí- digo entusiasta- ella sabía que la cuidaste toda la noche fue la forma de darte las gracias

-lo sé mi pequeña es inteligentísima y me ama porque soy el hombre más importante de su vida ¿cierto?-me pregunta dudoso

-Cierto mi amor- digo condescendiente pero en el fondo me río…no Finn Hudson algún día otro hombre será el más importante de su vida y ya imagino la de líos que armarás pero mientras tanto no pasa nada si aumento tu ego- pienso en silencio mientras Finn imita a un elefante para su pequeña bebé..

**Hola lindas lectoras, lo siento, como lo prometí, intenté subir el capi desde el Lunes pero el servidor no me dejaba, cargaba el documento, incluso me permitía mandar reviews y mensajes directos pero no me permitía subir documentos a la red, les mandé mensajes a varias escritoras preguntando si a alguien más le pasaba esto. Reporté el problema con Fanfiction y me dijo algo así como que estaba bloqueada pero no me dio una solución. Hoy un amigo me dijo en tono bobo, cambia la contraseña… y como verán ¡!Funcionó! Así que espero no se repita más.**

**Ojalá les guste el capítulo fue muy largo, 4000 palabras porque se lo merecen y siguiendo algunas sugerencias que me dieron como los celos de Finn, la comida en el suelo y el dientito… ya saben dejen sus comentarios para que me inspire y suba pronto el siguiente… no es amenaza es sugerencia porque ya avancé mucho escribiendo y tengo una buena reserva de capis. Ustedes dicen… jajajajaja**

**Gracias por haber leído "Estrella de los deseos" Tuvo buenos niveles de lectores…. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Selena.**


	14. Chapter 14

**IV**

**Finn**

-pa-paaa- anda Sophie linda, di papá- suplico a mi nena. Hace un tiempo que su mamá y yo la estamos persuadiendo para que diga algo más que gritos incoherentes y claro discutimos a diario tratando de imaginar cuál será su primera palabra pero Soph no hace ni siquiera un intento, lo cual es preocupante, según el libro "Padres perfectos, niños Felices", mi hija ya debería de empezar a decir palabras y según su pediatra esto es cierto así que solo queda alentarla y yo estoy empeñado en que su primera palabra sea papá

- ahdadada- responde Soph manoteando y vertiendo su jugo al piso

-Sophie, el jugo no se tira- dice Shelby firmemente, estamos en la guardería de mi hija, en una de mis tantas escapadas de la Universidad, mi hija tuvo un receso en sus sesiones de ejercicios de estimulación temprana y Shelby… bueno Shelby está aquí de entrometida, no me gusta que nadie reprenda a mi nena

-Shelby-la miro fijamente

-No, Finn entiendo que es tu nenita pero tenemos que corregirla, Rach dice que hace eso también en casa y no está bien, al menos no con los alimentos, si quiere que arroje juguetes pero no comida

-ok, lo entiendo –digo resignado- pero no creo que reprenderla sea la mejor forma de enseñarle

-Finn no hay otra forma se llama "poner límites" y no es malo, los niños lo necesitan, los maestros y terapeutas de tu hija lo dicen, puedes hablar con ellos

-No creo que ellos sean muy buenos- suelto sin pensar

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Soph aún no dice ni una palabra y se supone que aquí en la escuela también deberían de animarla a hablar y… he estado leyendo libros ya sabes, parte por Soph, parte para la escuela y una niña tan inteligente y sana como ella ya debería empezar a decir monosílabos y palabras sencillas

-eso es cierto- analiza Shelby - Aunque a lo mejor Rach y tú tienen la culpa, le dan todo antes de que ella lo pida, entonces, como dices tú, mi nieta es tan inteligente que piensa ¿para que esforzarme si mis padres me entienden a la perfección?

-Piensas entonces que somos malos padres- hago una mueca

-No, yo nunca diría eso Finn- alerta Shelby apenada- ustedes son unos padres excelentes, los admiro demasiado yo aún tengo muchos miedos con Beth y con Rachel, no sé cómo ser su madre y tanto mi hija como tú traen un instinto profesional como padres… yo solo digo que a veces se pasan de consentidores

-puede que tengas razón- contesto en una media sonrisa, en el fondo sé que tiene toda la razón – pero eso es porque Sophie es nuestro centro, nuestro punto de unión, lo mejor de mi esposa y mío y entonces no nos culpo, si por nosotros fuera quitaríamos todas y cada una de las piedras que pudieran atravesarse en el camino de Sophie para que ella nunca cayera

-Ves, por eso los admiro tanto, ambos son tan jóvenes pero eso no les impide ser maduros para ella y eso a su vez una prueba irrefutable de su amor… no todos tienen la fortuna de criar a un hijo al lado de una buena pareja, muchos menos tienen la fortuna de hacerlo con el amor de su vida y ustedes lo están haciendo…

-sí, lo hacemos… es decir somos una excelente pareja y por lo menos intentamos ser buenos padres- digo orgulloso, porque solo a través de los ojos de alguien más soy capaz de ver lo mucho que Rach y ello hemos crecido, hemos cambiado y todo ha sido para bien

-Tal vez sólo sea cuestión de ser más persistentes con ella, animarla más y repetirle como lo que queremos que diga hasta que se choque de nuestra insistencia y lo haga- propone Shelby

- eso me parece bien- apunto y vuelvo a repetir- paaaa-paaa, di papá amor

-Maaaa-maaa- dice Shelby y la miro molesto porque la estamos confundiendo

- ¿no deberíamos repetirle lo mismo?-pregunto

-tal vez…pero ¿papá?- opina dudosa- es decir te quiero mucho, eres el padre de mi nieta, haces feliz a mi hija pero yo también intento ser buena madre ¿te imaginas la de puntos que ganaré con mi propia hija si logro que mi nieta se decida por mamá como primera palabra?-pregunta muy seria y reímos mientras Sophie nos dedica una mirada de absoluta indiferencia…

Más tarde mi hija y yo vamos a casa y esperamos a que llegue Rach. En cuanto mi esposa entra no puedo evitar ver sus ojos rojos, parece que lloró, algo tiene pero no me deja preguntar, corre a ver a la nena y empieza a canturrear para ella

-mamamamamamaaaaa- entona ante mi hija, a ella le gusta la música incluso da brinquitos sentadita en su corralito en un intento por bailar cada que su madre canta para ella, así que alabo la inteligencia de mi esposa, nada se pierde probando que emita una palabra entrenándola con música

- eso es sabotaje- anoto observándolas - abusas de tu linda voz, eres una cantante profesional y yo contra eso no puedo luchar

-claro, que puedes, tú también cantas muy lindo-dice Rachel en una sonrisa pero sé que es fingida porque no brillan sus ojos

-mentirosa- digo robándole un beso y lo compruebo, ha estado llorando porque sus labios saben a lágrimas quiero preguntar pero nuestra hija interrumpe dando grititos porque tiró su pelota muy lejos de su corralito de juegos, voy por la pelota

-papapapapapaaaa- vuelve a entonar Rachel y mi hija baila

-y eso ¿qué es señora Hudson?, ¿está siendo condescendiente conmigo? será que ya dio por perdida la batalla-pregunto con sorna, intentando bromear para sacarle una sonrisa sincera

-No señor Hudson, es solo que a estas alturas me da igual que diga mamá, papá…o perro o agua…yo solo quiero escuchar su vocecita articulando algo, lo que sea… que ella elija –responde con sabiduría a mi burla pero no me gusta que haga eso, es decir, se está resignando a que su primera palabra será papá, ¿será por eso que está triste? Claro es condescendiente porque se siente culpable de pasar menos tiempo con la peque; los ensayos de la obra hace un tiempo eran solo de lunes a miércoles por las tardes ahora son de lunes a viernes así que pasa con mi nena solo una pequeña parte de la noche antes de que ella duerma y los fines de semana

-tienes razón-respondo y decido no compadecer a mi esposa, por el contrario decido ayudarla –ma-má – di mamá Sophie- pido una vez más -mamá… di mamá por favor pequeña monstrua

-¿quieres cenar Rach?-pregunto mientras ella va a la recámara seguramente para cambiarse y vestir su pijama

-No, estoy bien- dice seria y quiero correr a abrazarla y decirle que sé que no está bien, que lo suelte de una vez pero me detengo, tal vez necesita un tiempo a solas y yo tengo que dormir a Soph, cuando mi hija esté dormida entonces sí que la interrogaré

Sophie parece entender que estoy algo ansioso por ir con su madre así que se duerme a la primera canción que entono para ella, prendo su pequeña lamparita de mesa y apago las luces de toda la casa, la recámara ya está a obscuras en cuanto llego y Rachel ya está acostada, siento la angustia caer sobre mi pecho ¿qué tendrá mi esposa? Daría mi vida entera por no verla nunca así ¿será que le hice algo? No lo recuerdo pero esta mañana estábamos bien, aunque la noté distraída pero estábamos bien, incluso iniciamos una plena batalla, discutiendo por cuál sería la primera palabra de mi hija… seguramente alguien le hizo algo en el teatro, pienso finalmente.

Me recuesto a su lado y la abrazo por la cintura, poniendo mis manos en su estómago y entonces ella suspira, un largo suspiro y se suelta a llorar

-¡Basta ya preciosa! ¿qué tienes?-pregunto volteándola hacia mí, acariciando en la obscuridad su lindo rostro

-Soy… soy un tonta-dice entre sollozos

-hey no le digas eso a la personita más inteligente del mundo, odio que te ofendas

-pero lo soy, tonta, tonta muy tonta

-amor, para ya, ni siquiera tú me harás pensar eso de ti

-¿ni siquiera lo pensarás cuando te diga que estoy embarazada otra vez? –suelta rápido y de nuevo empieza a llorar dejándome sin habla por unos segundos…

**Rachel **

Sophie Rainn Hudson está en la etapa en que se supone debe empezar a hablar… digo se supone porque ella se niega. La pediatra ya nos dijo que físicamente no tiene ningún impedimento, es más, hasta la anterior consulta nos dijo que es una niña muy despierta para su edad, entonces no entiendo porqué no quiere dar el siguiente paso.

Toda la noche y parte de la mañana le doy vueltas al asunto y llego a la grandísima conclusión de que es mi culpa, una bebé de su edad debería de estar todo el día con su madre, pero a mi hija le tocó la mala suerte de tener una que ocupa la mayor parte del día en cumplir su sueño de triunfar en Broadway… me siento muy mal por eso, luego trato de olvidar mi sentimiento con la idea de que Soph no está sola, para compensar mi ausencia, tiene a su padre y no puedo haberle tocado uno mejor… pero entonces caigo en la solución de que una mami es una mami, si lo sabré yo que crecí sin una… la historia se repite y pesa sobre mí como una gran piedra imposible de cargar

-Sophie tomó las llaves del auto y después condujo hasta el aeropuerto, tomo el primer avión a Italia y ahí se unió a la brigada de las abejitas- dice Finn riendo durante nuestro desayuno

-¿qué dijiste Finn?

-Nada linda, que estás muy distraída, llevo un rato preguntándote si estás segura de que te dará tiempo de hacer las compras

-si mi amor, hoy la última clase terminará un poco antes, el súper me queda de paso, hago las compras y dejo todo antes de irme a mi ensayo, además no puedo cargarte nada más, suficiente haces por mí, por la nena, por la casa

- no seas bobita nunca es suficiente, somos un equipo Rach no es cargarle nada más a alguien es solo sacar a flote nuestro barquito- dice en una media sonrisa y compruebo por qué lo amo, siempre sabe qué decir aunque no sepa exactamente lo que me pasa

-yo ya anoté mentalmente todo lo que necesitamos… ¿quieres que compre algo más?- pregunto volviendo al tema de las compras, a él le brillan los ojos

-Chocolate- dice entusiasmado como un niño pequeño pidiendo una golosina

-ok, entendido y anotado- digo en una sonrisa y nos damos un pequeño beso que es interrumpido por el llanto de "recién despierta y nadie me viene a dar los buenos días" de nuestra hija, su padre va por ella y lo oigo decir

-pa-pá di papá Soph-pide y continúa- papá, papá, papá

-eso es trampa, si todo el día vas a estar repitiéndole papá va a decir eso primero

-no hay una mejor palabra-dice él alzando los hombros mientras pone a mi nena en mis brazos y la como a besos

-¿qué hay de mamá? Verdad que es mejor mamá Soph, anda di mamá… ma-ma- pido mientras su padre interrumpe repitiendo

-papá, papá, papá

-mamá- respondo gruñona a su interrupción y nos morimos de la risa cuando ella voltea a ver confundida a su padre y luego a mí, no sé pero creo que esta niña nos va a odiar antes de la adolescencia

Mi asesora de dicción no se presenta a clase y casi brinco de gusto porque podré hacer las compras con calma y con suerte dejar algo de comida preparada para Finn y Soph, ellos llegarán cuando yo ya esté en mis ensayos y no los veré pero ese detalle tal vez haga que me tengan presente.

Llego a casa y empiezo a acomodar las cosas carnes y verduras… refri, galletas, cereal, semillas, latas, chocolate de Finn… alacena, pañales… cuarto de Soph, jabones, pasta de dientes… baño. Olvidé una bolsa, saco de ella algunos desodorantes y veo mi cajita de tampones, me dirijo nuevamente al baño para ubicarlos en su lugar y me quedo helada… No use, es más ni siquiera abrí la cajita de tampones de hace un mes ¿por qué? pienso en silencio y trato de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tuve mi periodo, no lo recuerdo y ni siquiera lo anoté en mi agenda, antes lo hacía pero desde que tomo la píldora ella me ayuda a controlar las fechas… voy por mi pastillero, ¿habrán fallado? Porque lo que sí recuerdo es que terminé el paquete anterior, abro por completo el paquete y ahí burlándose de mí están dos pastillitas rojas, olvidadas

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo con la certeza de que no soy oída por nadie y quiero llorar pero me contengo, hago muchas respiraciones tratando de relajarme ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? Finn se había comprometido a cuidarse él pero la perfecta y responsable de mi se propuso hacerlo en su lugar y ahí estaban los resultados y si no lo estoy, si no estoy… es decir no he tenido síntomas Soph me llenó de ellos

-¡Claro que lo estás!- dice mi vocecita interior, recordándome las pocas probabilidades que había de que Soph existiera al pasar una sola noche con su papi…esta vez han sido muchas y no hay modo de esperanzarse en un no… siento un mareo y ganas de devolver el estómago

- ¿en serio? ¿Ya empezamos?-digo palpando mi vientre plano, no Rachel no hables con él no es un buen momento, tu hija ni siquiera ha cumplido un año- me repito en silencio y empiezo a llorar, podría comprar una prueba en la farmacia para salir de dudas pero recuerdo que con Sophie hice dos y salieron negativas, hasta que Santana me acompañó a ver a un ginecólogo para hacerme los exámenes obtuve el positivo… así que no tiene caso...

-por favor no, por favor no-pido en silencio y no solo por Soph, económicamente tampoco es bueno, Finn empleó la mitad de sus ahorros en pagar la renta de nuestro departamento por dos años y la otra mitad la guardamos para alguna emergencia, los gastos de la nena y los nuestros los cubrimos con mi sueldo porque la producción de Funny Girl me da un sueldo proporcional y con la beca de Universidad de Finn, es decir no necesitamos nada pero un nuevo ser sería un descalabro a nuestro sistema, eso sin contar que tendría que renunciar a la obra… la obra, pienso animándome a levantar, mientras no sepa si mi nuevo hijo existe o no tengo que seguir cumpliendo con mi trabajo.

Me doy una ducha con la mente en blanco, al parecer eso me relaja y en el ensayo estoy brillante en la parte de actuación y canto porque el escenario es mi vida, porque pararme en un auditorio, aunque sea vacío me llena de energía y me hace olvidar mis problemas pero cuando ensayamos una coreografía, ante un salto antes nada peligroso pero hoy sí, me detengo

-Rachel ¿qué pasa? ¡No pares!- dice Richard, mi coreógrafo

-lo siento, estoy distraída- respondo inmediatamente

-pues entonces vamos de nuevo 1, 2… 1, 2, 3- dice Richard retomando el ritmo, empezamos desde el principio y se acerca nuevamente el salto y lo pienso, lo pienso mucho y decido hacerlo, no es un buen momento- repito en mi mente- así que no existes y si existes es mejor que te vayas- pienso fríamente y justo cuando estoy a punto de hacer el salto me arrepiento, vuelvo a parar y un mareo me mueve el piso ¿qué quise hacer?

-¿qué pasa?-vuelve a preguntar Richard

-no lo sé, no me siento bien

-está bien, basta, todos hacemos un alto- dice ésta vez la voz del director

-Yo, lo siento- explico aún distraída

-no lo sientas- vuelve a hablar el director- Rachel si te sientes mal solo dilo y paramos

-yo, no quería hacer esto, no quiero jugar con el trabajo de todos

- el trabajo de todos depende de ti, tú eres la estrella y parte de nuestro trabajo es hacer que tú estés bien

-pero no es justo que por mi culpa…

-no, no es tu culpa. De todos nosotros tú eres la más puntual, la más disciplinada, la más estricta, la más metódica, todo está bien- dice en una sonrisa- simplemente a veces el cuerpo dice alto y es justo que lo escuches, lo entendemos, has dado mucho de ti, así que ve a casa y relájate todo está bien –repite para tranquilizarme pero entonces en lugar de sentirme halagada me siento peor, si estoy… es decir Fanny Brice ya no será mía y solo desperdicié el valioso tiempo de gente profesional…

Agradezco a todos y todos me ven dulcemente como tratando de calmar mi preocupación. Tomo mis cosas y decido ir a casa, sea lo que sea todo se ve mejor allí con mis dos amores.

Dejo de llorar, limpio mis lágrimas y meto la llave en el cerrojo, al entrar la media sonrisa de mi esposo me llena el alma pero no puedo verlo a la cara, no después de haber deseado acabar con un hijo suyo… no cuando sé que lo decepcioné, es decir yo estoy decepcionada de mi misma ¿por qué él no habría de estarlo?

Voy a ver a mi nena, la amo, la amo demasiado ¿cómo pude no amar a alguien que es una combinación idéntica a la de ella?

-mamamamamaaa- empiezo a entonar para ella en la escala musical, mi hija intenta bailar, adoro ese gesto suyo

- eso es sabotaje- menciona Finn - abusas de tu linda voz, eres una cantante profesional y yo contra eso no puedo luchar

-claro, que puedes, tú también cantas muy lindo- lo defiendo porque Finn siempre menosprecia su talento artístico

-mentirosa- dice robándome un beso que nuestra hija interrumpe dando grititos porque tiró su pelota

-papapapapapaaaa- vuelvo a entonar para mi bebé

-y eso ¿qué es señora Hudson?, ¿está siendo condescendiente conmigo? será que ya dio por perdida la batalla-pregunta Finn burlón pero no es por eso que lo hago

-No señor Hudson, es solo que a estas alturas me da igual que diga mamá, papá…o perro o agua…yo solo quiero escuchar su vocecita articulando algo, lo que sea… que ella elija –respondo rápidamente pero no es cierto que quiero que diga lo que sea, quiero que diga papá porque él se merece ese logro, él sí es un buen padre yo no merezco nada y sí, sé que estoy auto-compadeciéndome… pero es la verdad

-tienes razón-responde Finn y sé que ya notó que estoy rara porque me mira mucho con cara interrogante, así que decido salir de ahí o lloraré inconsolablemente

-¿quieres cenar Rach?-pregunta mientras me ve irme

-No, estoy bien- respondo conteniendo el llanto, me pongo la pijama mientras lo oigo arrullar a su hija… él es tan buen padre… sé que será un gran maestro pero definitivamente nació para ser papá

Apago las luces y me recuesto, lo oigo rondar por la casa verificando que las puertas y ventanas estén bien cerradas y apagando las luces, entra a la recámara y decido hacerme la dormida no quiero su interrogatorio, no aún, entonces se recuesta a mi lado, me abraza y pone sus manos en mi vientre, suspiro, él aún no sabe nada y ya está tocando a su bebé y entonces lloro inconsolablemente

-¡Basta ya preciosa! ¿Qué tienes?-pregunta angustiado

-Soy… soy un tonta-respondo porque ya no puedo más con mi agobio

-hey no le digas eso a la personita más inteligente del mundo, odio que te ofendas

-pero lo soy, tonta, tonta muy tonta

-amor, para ya, ni siquiera tú me harás pensar eso de ti

-¿ni siquiera lo pensarás cuando te diga que estoy embarazada otra vez? –suelto en medio del llanto y él se queda en silencio… por muy poco tiempo…

-Rach ¡me asustaste!, creí que algo grave pasaba- dice desconcertándome, lo miro a media luz, la que se cuela del pasillo y tiene una enorme sonrisa dibujada ¿cómo puede? pienso desconcertada yo misma

- ¿no me oíste? Estoy embarazada – repito esta vez instalada en el drama

- sí mi amor, sí te oí, lo que no entiendo es el llanto ¡otro bebé! Es…es genial

-no, no lo es Finn- digo cambiando a molesta, ok, Finn es tierno pero no dimensiona la gravedad del asunto

-sí lo es –dice en tono juguetón

-no es un buen momento

-Con Sophie tampoco lo fue y estoy feliz de su llegada, estaré igual con el bebé

-no estamos preparados

-con Soph tampoco incluso teníamos menos… estábamos separados, hoy nada me va a separar de ti y ya practicamos mucho con la nena, tal vez con el bebé hagamos mejor las cosas ¿no crees?…

-Finn… el dinero, no sé cómo vamos a hacer para solventar los gast…

- escúchame bien, toda mi vida escuche a mamá quejarse por el dinero pero ella estaba sola y pudo, tú me tienes a mí, llevo un buen tiempo pensando en buscar un empleo… vamos a poder

-Finn…

-No mi amor, no hay excusas-dice besando mi frente-es genial ¿te imaginas? Soph va a tener algo que ni tu ni yo tuvimos en la infancia… ¡un hermano!- dice emocionado y quiebra mi corazón y entonces encuentro mi mayor excusa

-pero yo no soy una buena madre, ni siquiera para Soph ¿cómo voy a serlo con un bebé más?

-¿quién dice que no eres una buena madre?-dice por primera vez serio, sin su sonrisa

-yo... yo nunca estoy para ella, todo el trabajo lo haces tú

-¿en serio? Nunca creía que lo vieras de esa forma… es decir, te lo digo siempre, somos un equipo y yo sin ti no podría hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que hago… somos afortunados de tenernos Rach y cuando tú estás a solas con la nena me gusta pensar que de algún modo me tienen presente porque cuando yo estoy con Soph todo el tiempo te tengo en mi mente y sé que la nena también… creí que tu lo veías de ese modo…como yo

-yo…lo siento nunca lo pensé antes

-pues deberías mi amor, no te amamos menos por ser feliz en el escenario sin nosotros, te amamos más por ser una luchadora en búsqueda de sus sueños…

-¿me amas aunque…- digo pensando en que con el nuevo bebé mis sueños de grandeza se postergan una vez más pero él me interrumpe

-te amo contra todo y nunca nadie me hará cambiar de parecer

-yo también te amo- respondo desde el fondo de mi corazón y lo beso-todo estará bien, de pronto me siento buena madre y no solo porque hago todo lo que está en mis manos por el bienestar de Soph si no porque escogí al mejor hombre del mundo como padre de mis hijos

-¿Cuánto tiene mi pequeño aquí?-dice tocando mi vientre en cuanto estamos un poco más relajados

-No sé- respondo tristemente

-¿cómo que no sabes? ¿Algún día llevaras bien las cuentas de embarazo?-pregunta burlón

-confórmate con saber que esta vez estoy segura de que es tuyo- respondo sarcásticamente, es decir estoy desconcertada pero sé defenderme

-¡qué graciosa!-regaña molesto - entonces ¿cómo supiste? ¿Cuándo te enteraste?-interroga mi esposo

-No lo sé- respondo en un murmullo- aún no lo confirmo, no quise hacer pruebas porque con Soph salían negativas y… la doctora fue la que me lo confirmó con la nena –digo tranquilamente y ahora el corazón se me rompe ante la posibilidad de no estar esperando después de mi drama y de haber ilusionado a Finn

-entonces mañana a primera hora vamos sin excusa con el médico – ordena Finn autoritario y sonrío porque no es fácil verlo en su modo mandón y la verdad no se le cree mucho

Después de un silencio escuchamos el grito de Soph, Finn corre a verla pero no se queda con ella, veo por el umbral de la puerta como la toma y se dirige a nuestra recámara, sabe que la necesito, que los necesito a ambos y no quiere dejarme ni un segundo sola

-¡Y aquí está la princesa de la casa!-dice Finn con Sophie cargando, mi hija me da los bracitos buscando mi abrazo pero Finn no la ve y se mueve muy ágil con todo y nena girándose par para prender la lámpara

-ma-ma-ma-ma-pide Soph abriendo sus brazos hacia mí con la luz recién encendida…

**Otra vez salió un capi largo… 4000 de nuevo, creo que las vacaciones me cayeron mal jajajaja, pero ya en serio ¿no les molesta que sean tan largos? A mí como que sí me da pesar, pienso que no me van a leer por exceso de palabrerío**

**Gracias por los comentarios… y JAZZ: No te preocupes, a lo mejor me da un ataque de pánico y termino la fic sin avisar (jajaja) pero de que termino, termino, no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas.**

**Ustedes que dicen ¿hay o no hay hermano para Sophie?... la verdad es que yo ya sé la respuesta porque ya escribí el siguiente capi pero ustedes podrían cambiar el rumbo, ya saben que en esta fic me gusta que me digan por dónde caminar….**

**Cuídense mucho y vean mil veces el video de Cannonball no importa que su familia y amigos las odien de ahí no pasa… y siempre estaré yo para quererlas (¡gran consuelo! Jaja)**

**bye …Seli**


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

**Finn**

-Mama mamama- dice mi nena extendiendo los brazos hacia su madre y sonrío, sonrío feliz porque mi hija encontró la palabra perfecta en el momento perfecto. Su dulce voz saca de nuevo las lágrimas de su madre quien extiende rápidamente los brazos hacia ella y la abraza y la come a besos

-¿qué dijiste Soph?- reacciona por fin Rachel- ¿dijiste mamá? ¡Di mamá otra vez!-pide con la voz tonta que le hace a mi hija cuando está en su plan mimoso

-mama mamama- vuelve repetir Soph

-¡Guau! ¡Soph lo hiciste! - anuncio emocionado

-¡Si lo Hizo!-dice Rach extendiéndome la mano y me jala para que esté al lado de ambas en nuestra cama

-Ahora di papá nena pa-pa- repite mi esposa

-mama mamama- dice una vez más mi hija y ríe cuando su mami se llena de emoción, el rostro de Rachel es un poema, pasó del llanto y la angustia a la risa y plenitud

- ¿quién es mala mamá ahora?-pregunto serio para recordarle cuán imperfecta se sentía antes y cuan afortunados somos ahora de que con este gesto mi hija le confirme cuanto la ama

-me ama Finn, ella me ama a pesar de…

-eres su madre, no podías esperar otra cosa-digo alzando los hombros y ella me sonríe mientras se acurruca a nuestra hija. Nos recostamos con nuestra nena… o tal vez nuestros nenes en medio de nosotros, las observo cuando se quedan dormidas, Rach cansada de repetirle papá, porque quiere que esa sea su segunda palabra y Soph cansada de oírla porque está empeñada en solo decir mamá… ¡Claro que podemos con una personita más!-pienso antes de dormirme para convencerme a mí mismo de la gran bendición que significa un hijo más, porque de repente tengo los mismos miedos que Rach pero entonces confío demasiado en nuestro amor y en nuestra hermosa familia, cuando algo tiene bases tan sólidas dudo mucho que sea fácil de derrumbar, así que me duermo con una infinita tranquilidad.

Puedo sentir la luz dándome en la cara…volteo a ver el reloj de nuestro buró son las 8 de la mañana, Rach ya debería estar en clases…

-Papá-oigo decir a Rachel y volteo a verlas, ellas están aún en la cama, a mi lado, Soph tiene cara de recién haber abierto los ojos y Rachel ya la está bombardeando persuadiéndola a hablar

-Mamamama- repite Soph en manotazos y puedo ver como mi esposa se ilumina, sé que realmente quiere que ella diga papá pero está disfrutando al máximo del regalo de su hija

-¡hola amor!-dice mi esposa mirándome-di ¡Hola! Papi-pide a Sophie moviendo sus bracitos y mi hija voltea a verme inmediatamente

-¡hola Lindas!... preciosa ¿ya es tarde?-le pregunto a Rachel inmediatamente

-¡médico!- dice agachando la cara y afirmo recordando todo

-será mejor que comamos algo ¿qué se te antoja?

-salir de dudas- dice sarcásticamente pero lleva la verdad implícita-voy a hablar a Shelby para decirle que hoy no llevamos a Soph

-perfecto- respondo mientras me pongo de pie y voy por el biberón matutino de Soph. Rach se baña y no come absolutamente nada, por más ruegos que le doy, sé que es porque está nerviosa, yo también lo estoy pero contrario a ella me doy un festín comiendo todo lo que no come ella y todo lo que se me pone enfrente.

Hacia las 9:30 salimos al médico, la consulta que mi esposa pidió por teléfono es a las 10 así que apenas hay tiempo. En cuanto llegamos Rach le explica a la asistente del doctor el porqué de la consulta así que la mandan a hacerse unos análisis en el laboratorio del lugar. En cuanto su madre se va Sophie empieza a llorar inconsolablemente

-mamamama- pide para que ella regrese y yo angustiado no entiendo en qué momento fue que perdí el control sobre mi hija ya que no la puedo calmar

- es normal- dice la enfermera ante el berrinche de mi hija - si va a tener un hermanito es normal que esté celosa- afirma muy sabia…

-Así que mamá no será la única con síntomas- digo a Soph mientras encuentro una pecera que me sirve de entretenimiento para mi hija. Rachel regresa y Sophie olvida inmediatamente a los pececitos y pide nuevamente los brazos de su mami.

Por fin entramos al médico y después de muchas preguntas sobre nuestra vida íntima, sobre cómo nos cuidamos y sobre hace cuanto que nació Soph, le hace una revisión a Rach. Al cabo de unos instantes, la enfermera entra con el sobre de resultados de los análisis, el doctor los lee y se los da a Rachel yo intento leer de lejos pero Soph manotea y se remueve inquieta porque quiere que me ponga de pie, así que no me deja ver

Rachel alza la vista - ¿el retraso?-cuestiona finalmente

-se debió al olvido de sus pastillas, tendrá que regular nuevamente la toma diaria – dice el médico y yo no entiendo nada

-¿no hay ningún margen de error en los análisis?-pregunta Rachel

-Ninguno, ni en los clínicos ni en el que yo realice… señora Hudson usted no está embarazada-dice el médico y yo me congelo. Durante el regreso a casa no hablamos yo…por qué no encuentro qué decir, ella porque estoy cien por ciento seguro de que se siente apenada. Cuando llegamos al edificio Sophie se duerme en mis brazos, la llevo a su habitación y alcanzo a Rachel en la cocina donde por fin, ya sin los nervios, está comiendo algo

-¿Estás enojado?- me pregunta tímidamente yo niego con la cabeza- si lo estás, porque no me hablas- dice con una voz muy bajita

-no te hablo porque no sé qué decir –digo en un gesto de despreocupación

- esto es malo…tu siempre sabes que decir- dice tristemente

-no, no te pongas así –pido

-sí, si quieres lo podemos intentar…darle un hermano a Sophie ya no me parece tan tonto ni tan loco- dice acercándose a mis brazos y yo la recibo abrazándola con fuerza

-No digas tonterías, bobita, tú tienes una gran papel que hacer en el musical de tu vida

- no importa, ya entendí que agrandar la familia es tu sueño y…

-un sueño que no sabía que tenía hasta que tú misma planteaste la posibilidad así que si vamos en orden de aparición el tuyo va primero...

-¡no quiero que estés triste!- pide alzando la cabeza, mirándome a los ojos

-No lo estoy – respondo para tranquilizarla

-entonces ¿estás bien?

-yo estoy bien si tú lo estás

-lo estoy- afirma en un suspiro y se suelta de mi abrazo – dos años Finn

-¿dos años?

- quiero que mis hijos se lleven tres años… Soph va a cumplir uno así que nos faltan dos y ese tiempo será suficiente para ver si funcionó la obra, para recibir todas las críticas positivas, para tener miles de espectadores, millones de aplausos, para que me gradúe para que tú estés a menos de un año de graduarte, para que Soph diga más que mamá, coma más que papillas y se pueda sostener en pie y entonces… entonces seremos la familia más preparada del mundo para recibir a nuestros demás bebés

-¿serán más de uno?-pregunto enternecido porque no suena tan mal su plan

-dos- dice en una risita

-¿dos?

-quiero un niño porque quiero tener una copia exacta de ti en pequeño y quiero otra nena porque las hermanas siempre son mejores amigas, además hay mucha ropa que Soph dejó sin usar por crecer tanto- ríe y me contagia- así que sí señor Hudson, quiero dos hijos más ¿tú quieres dos hijos más?

-pensaba solo en uno más pero ya que estás de oferta- bromeo

-te amo-dice regalándome una mirada dulce, de esas que me gritan su sinceridad y entonces entiendo que realmente estamos bien…

-Yo te amo más- digo mientras trato de absorberla por completo en un devorador beso

Al cabo de un par de horas Rachel se marcha a su ensayo y Soph comienza a llorar, seguramente porque tiene hambre

-Mamamamama- pide en cuanto llego a abrazarla

-Mamá no tarda princesa pero papá está aquí y juntos la vamos a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario- respondo abrazándola, ella se calma y realmente no sé porque quiero llorar, así que desato el nudo que tengo atorado desde que nos dijeron que no hay bebé y suelto mis lágrimas ante mi hija

-papapapapa- dice Sophie como si supiera que me hacía falta oírla y entonces lo entiendo, mi pequeña Sophie es tan lista que usa las palabras a su antojo, anoche y hoy mientras duró la angustiosa espera quiso consolar a su madre, hoy lo hace conmigo…

-Si pequeña monstrua papá…eso soy… El orgullosísimo… papá de Sophie

-papapa papapa- responde mi hija emocionada… la vida es justa y justo en este momento no puedo ser más feliz…

**Hola, hola… ahora sí que fue capitulo normal, incluso me siento rara de que sea tan cortito, aunque debo confesarles que era parte del anterior pero se los corté porque juntos hacían casi 6000 palabras, como sea ahora lo que me preocupa es que traté de subirlo el sábado pero el servidor de la página nuevamente estaba en problemas y no me dejó entrar ni a mi cuenta, ni a leer nada de las historias que sigo. Estoy pensando seriamente en dejarles la dirección de mi blog personal, por si fanfiction decide hacernos una travesura, puedan seguir leyéndome ahí. Aunque antes de darles la dirección necesito depurarlo de muchas de mis tonterías jijiji pero mientras no vuelva a pasar, nos leemos por este mismo lugar bien prontito si ustedes quieren. **

**Marce: gracias por tus buenos deseos. Anny: creo que aún sin que pongas tu nombre ya sé cuando son tus comentarios gracias por siempre acordarte de leer. May: qué bueno que te guste la historia y sigas leyendo. Guest: gracias de corazón y a los que tienen cuenta les respondo su review pero de antemano, ya saben lo feliz que me hacen. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

**Finn**

- Amor, estás exagerando, no va a pasar nada si esperamos dos días para festejar el cumple de Soph, ella ni siquiera se dará cuenta- dice Rachel convencida y molesta. Llevamos un buen rato discutiendo. El cumpleaños de mi hija se acerca, será el último jueves de noviembre, por lo tanto el día de acción de gracias y como es día festivo a Rach le dieron jueves y viernes de descanso en NYADA y en su trabajo así que podríamos correr a Lima para hacer el día de gracias por Soph con nuestros padres pero uno de mis maestros tuvo la brillante idea de aplicar un examen de práctica el viernes, así que tenemos que quedarnos y viajar hasta que yo me desocupe, estoy decepcionado, incluso pretendo saltarme la prueba pero obviamente Rachel no me deja, su plan es que festejemos el cumpleaños de pequeña monstrua hasta el sábado lo que se me hace una total descortesía para mi nena

-Tal vez ella no lo entenderá, pero yo sí y lo recordaré por siempre entonces cuando ella sea una niña grande y me pregunte cómo festejamos su primer añito no voy a poder con la culpa de decirle que no festejamos porque al otro día su padre tuvo un examen de la Universidad

- Finn entiende que no pasará desapercibido, daremos gracias por ella con sus padrinos Kurt y Santana en la cena que prepararán en su departamento y el sábado festejaremos a lo grande, le dirás a Soph lo hermosa que estuvo su fiesta y no mentirás, será totalmente cierto, tu madre hará un pastel delicioso, mis padres rentaron juegos inflables y ordenaron toda la comida que nos gusta, nuestros amigos estarán ahí ¡todo será perfecto! …

-con Kurt y Santana solo tendremos un pavo quemado-ella me ve feo- estará quemado, lo hará Kurt no esperes que salga delicioso- aclaro y vuelvo al tema - y ese pavo será por el día de gracias no por el cumple de mi hija y todo lo lindo que dices que ocurrirá no será en el día exacto del cumple de Soph

-¿qué más da si es dos días después?-repite mi esposa completamente desesperada, trago saliva asustado porque sé que ya acabé con la gota de paciencia extra que suele tener para mí y todo puede pasar

-Soph no se esperó dos días más para nacer, pudo haber nacido incluso antes…tú lo sabes pero ella supo que yo estaba cerca y quiso llegar cuando yo estuviera para ti y para ella, así que no me pidas que olvide el aniversario exacto del mejor día de mi vida porque no puedo- explico mi razón

-¿el mejor día de tu vida?-pregunta viéndome con ojos de amor… tengo que ser inteligente, estoy a un paso de convencerla…

-sí, es decir el día del nacimiento de nuestra nena es el mejor de los mejores días… Soph es el punto máximo de nuestro amor, es como festejar el día en que nos conocimos, el aniversario de nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez, nuestra boda… todo en un mismo día -ella sonríe- ya está ¡lo hice!

-Está bien Finn, tú ganas, haremos también una pequeña fiesta aquí para ella pero tendrá que ser en casa de sus padrinos porque ellos nos invitaron antes y prometí ayudar a cocinar para la cena y no les voy a quedar mal

-perfecto, podemos comprar las cosas con anticipación y llevarlas allá…

-y tendrás que comprar todo tu solo porque los días previos serán mortales en los ensayos, ya sabes porque vamos a descansar el fin de semana largo y tenemos que esforzarnos el doble

- tú no te preocupes-digo tranquilo aunque estoy entrando en pánico, nunca he organizado una fiesta - ¿qué es lo que tengo que comprar?-pregunto en un murmullo, temo que se enoje…

-pues no sé que tienes en mente

- específicamente quiero algo que diga que además de ser día de Gracias es el día de Sophie, ya sabes…- respondo esperanzado en que ella entienda

-según lo que te entendí quieres algo de dulces, gorritos de fiesta, gelatinas, pastel-dice Rach inteligente, ¡eso es! ella siempre sabe

-si ¡eso! un pastel delicioso… como el de mamá… ¿tú puedes hacer uno para Soph?-pregunto dudoso porque sé que yo no soy bueno para eso, mamá intentó enseñarme pero nunca aprendí, en cambio Rach a veces llevaba a la escuela deliciosos pastelillos que ella misma hacía

-no amor, a eso me refiero, estás solo en esto, no puedo comprometerme a cocinar nada extra porque hice antes un trato con Kurt

-¡cierto!, le ayudarás a quemar el pavo- digo analítico y Rachel rueda los ojos

-tan poco es mucho el drama Finn lo podemos encargar a la pastelería

-No lo sé Rach quiero que sea perfecto es decir será su primer pastel, tiene que ser especial

-hay muchas pastelerías muy buenas por aquí, no las menosprecies, hacen cualquier cosa incluso hacen pasteles con figuras y lo puedes pedir de chocolate como a ti te gusta…

- sí pastel, de chocolate, con la imagen de…

-¡La princesa Clarisa!- dice Rach aludiendo a un programa que pasan en un canal de televisión para niños, según mi esposa, Sophie es fan de ese programa pero la fan es ella porque mi hija ni siquiera le pone atención

-¿qué hay de un balón?-Soph ama ver los deportes conmigo

-no Finn, eso es muy de niños, tiene que ser algo femenino, no olvides que es una nena…

-ni tú ni yo, neutral ¡un pavo!-digo como si fuera la idea más genial del mundo- es temático, alude a que el cumple de la nena cayó en día de gracias…

-¿un pavo?-ríe

-será el único pavo delicioso que comeremos tomando en cuenta que Kurt y tú quemarán el verdadero- digo alzando los hombros

-No se quemará y no sé porque le doy tanta importancia si de todas formas quemado o no yo no comeré ni un trozo-se regaña a sí misma

-admite que un pavo-pastel será lindo- digo insistente

-Mira Finn podría dejarte hacer el ridículo con nuestra nena pero un día, cuando ella sea una niña grande verá las fotos y dirá muy avergonzada ¿por qué tuve una tarta con imagen de pavo? Y yo reiré y diré ¡idea de tu padre! creyendo que te reclamará pero ¿sabes qué? ¡No lo hará! y entonces dirá en tono lloroso ¿mamá por qué lo dejaste comprarme una tarta en forma de pavo? Y eso sí será un trauma… para mí – dice muy sabia y me recuerda a la vieja Rachel del High School, mandona y perfeccionista -así que será de la princesa Clarisa y punto… o no hacemos nada – condiciona y sé que es tiempo de ceder

- está bien, como tú digas-respondo en una sonrisa-¿Dónde consigo el pastel?

-pregunta a Kurt el conoce muchas pastelerías

-Ok, Te dejo para que sigas memorizando tus líneas-digo dejándola por fin en paz, la pobre estaba estudiando un libreto antes de mi interrupción y eso fue hace hora y media aproximadamente

-Gracias, ¡qué considerado!

-de nada- digo dándole un dulce beso de consuelo porque si yo gané ella perdió ¿cierto?

Llamo a Kurt y él emocionado me da la dirección de lo que a su juicio es la mejor pastelería de New York, al pasar de los días me agobia el hecho de estudiar y organizar la pequeña fiesta de Soph, solo estaremos sus padrinos, Dani, la novia de su madrina, Blaine el novio de su padrino, Rach y yo pero estoy empeñado en que sea algo memorable, encuentro globos y gorritos de cumpleaños con la temática de la princesa Clarisa, incluso muchos dulces vienen con la imagen, así que Rach estará satisfecha con mi trabajo pero por alguna razón inexplicable extravío el teléfono de la pastelería, le vuelvo a pedir indicaciones a mi hermano y él, totalmente desesperado dice que no sé hacer nada y que el mismo encargará el pastel… así que… ¡todo está listo! logré mi cometido y solo queda esperar el 27 de noviembre perfecto…

-Happy Birthday To you….-entonamos al mismo tiempo para Soph y ella sonríe fascinada al ver que los dos estamos haciendo mimo y medio para felicitarla, cuando nuestra hija está totalmente despierta Rach la toma entre sus brazos y la abraza fuerte

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mi niña!-dice emocionada y se le sueltan unas lágrimas

-mamamama- dice Soph en plena algarabía contrastando a su madre

-¿en serio vas a llorar?- pregunto en forma de crítica

-déjame, soy una mamá, eso hacemos las mamás…

-¿llorar?

-no es solo llorar, es emocionarse porque tu hija no es más una bebita recién nacida, además me gana la nostalgia porque puedo repetir en mi cabeza la imagen de mi beba en el primer segundo que estuvo sobre mi pecho y de alguna manera lo vuelvo a vivir… así que ¡no me limites!

-Está bien no te limito- digo alzando los hombros- y sí, ver nacer a esta pequeña monstrua fue la mejor de las experiencias, hiciste un excelente trabajo- digo alcanzando sus labios

-¡Hicimos!- repite en una sonrisa traviesa y Soph alza la voz y manotea queriendo indicar que la cumpleañera es ella y que no le estamos prestando la debida atención

-Está bien nenita ya sé que es tu cumple ¡Felicidades mi amor! Te amo, te amo, te amo- digo ahora apretujándola y comiéndola a besos y mientras la oigo reír pienso en la enorme fortuna que es tener a este pedacito de amor viviente a mi lado

-¡sorpresa!- dice Rachel sacando un regalo- de la abuela Shelby

-¿No viene a felicitarla ella misma?-pregunto a mi esposa

-No amor, ella y Beth se fueron a casa del novio de mamá… por eso mandó su regalo-explica empezando a abrir el paquete y descubre una preciosa muñeca - ¡Mira Soph que linda! ¡Tu primera muñeca!- dice emocionada y hago memoria, es cierto, Soph tiene muchos juguetes de plástico y animales de felpa pero efectivamente la abuela Shelby le regaló su primer muñeca, mi nena la ve fascinada, con sus manitas hace un movimiento torpe por querer sostenerla y la pide

-ame- dice queriendo decir dame, su madre acerca el juguete y mi hija lo único que logra es tomarla por el cabello, meter una porción de cabeza de muñeca en su boca, untarla de babita y despeinarla completamente

-y ya entendí porque no te habíamos comprado una antes- dice Rach quitándosela y queriendo peinar al pobre juguete de nuevo

-mamamama- Soph hace quejiditos pidiendo el objeto de regreso y quiere llorar

- la guardaremos para cuando sepas tratarla nena- dice Rach instalada en su tono materno mandón y Soph ve eso como una orden así que se tranquiliza

-Yo también tengo un regalo- anuncio porque hace días que encontré el regalo perfecto para mi nena - Toma- digo entregándole una cajita a Rach, ella la abre y encuentra una estrellita en su cadena junto a unos pendientes también en forma de estrella

-¡Mira Soph que lindas estrellas! – Dice mostrándoselas- di gracias papi – ordena Rach

-no -dice Soph, moviendo exageradamente su cabecita de un lado a otro, hace tiempo que aprendió a emplear el sí y el no pero ella misma se contradice poniendo ahora su manita abierta en su boquita y mandándome un beso, definitivamente no piensa obedecer a su madre pero a su manera me da las gracias y enseguida pequeña monstrua quiere tomar mi obsequio pero su madre no la deja, sabe que lo chupará, así que abre la cadenita y se la coloca a nuestra nena, Soph ve ahora el objeto nuevo colgar por encima de su babero y sonríe y estamos de suerte porque no hace ningún intento por quitársela

-Creo que ese regalo sí lo conservarás- analiza Rachel -Y este es mi regalo princesa pero sé que no te causará ninguna emoción- dice Rach sacando de una bolsa sin envolver un bello vestido de encaje rosa, una diadema y unos zapatitos blancos

-¡Guau! Es muy lindo Rach ¿por qué piensas que no le gustará?

-Porque es ropa Finn, todavía es muy pequeña para entenderlo pero cuando sea grande y entienda lo que es la coquetería femenina, verá sus perfectas fotografías con su perfecto vestuario y entonces ella me agradecerá-aclara mostrándole su nuevo vestido a Soph y está totalmente equivocada con respecto a la reacción de nuestra hija, ella demuestra que el regalo de su madre sí que le gusta ¿qué como lo sé? apenas lo tuvo en sus manos… lo metió a su boca…

-No lo chupes Soph-regaña su madre, mientras Soph la ve molesta por quitarle una nueva cosa de la boca

-Pequeña monstrua el mundo no es comible, más tarde podrás comer todo el pastel que quieras- le digo a mi hija para que olvide la ausencia que hay en sus manitas

-¡estoy tan emocionada por ver todo lo que planeaste para ella!-dice Rach tratando de limpiar el vestido

-No esperes la gran cosa, es significativo, solo para que no pase desapercibido- digo alzándome de hombros

- yo creo que será especial porque lo planeaste tú solo y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lo hiciste sin problemas y sin pedir ayuda… debo admitir que tenía dudas porque temía que por tu falta de experiencia organizando eventos, harías alguna especie de tontería y ridículo desastroso pero creo que pasaste la prueba…un punto más para el papi perfecto

-tú... ¿crees que soy el papi perfecto?

-no lo creo, estoy segura- dice Rach muy orgullosa y me llena a mí de ese orgullo porque sé que todo lo de la fiesta de Soph saldrá genial y ella me admirará más… es decir me encanta el título de padre perfecto ¡se siente muy bien ser tan valorado!

Más tarde salimos a casa de los padrinos de Soph, las calles están repletas con compradores de último momento e incluso con personas que hacen filas en las tiendas esperando las ofertas de mañana, así que en cuanto llegamos somos muy felices de estar en un lugar lejano y seguro…

-¡Felicidades princesa!- Dice Santana al abrirnos la puerta y quitármela de los brazos Soph es la única que logra sacar palabras lindas y sin ironías, ni sarcasmos de parte de nuestra amiga

-Hey ¿dónde está mi mini-diva consentida?-pregunta Kurt yendo a saludarnos y quiere quitarle la niña a Santana, tal como el día en que la conocieron de recién nacida

-¡no lady Hummel, no! Yo la gané- repela Santana y mi hija suelta un grito asustada

-papa papa-pide mi nena y no alcanzo a reaccionar pensando en que ellos nunca cambiarán pero para eso tiene a su madre y ella si alerta

-¡Basta ya! ¡Denme a mi hija!- ordena Rachel – Santana le entrega con remilgos a nuestra pequeña pero más tardó en llegar a brazos de su madre que en volver a irse, esta vez, Blaine la toma con cuidado, no sé porqué Blaine piensa que la romperá y la felicita dándole un beso en la cabeza y halagando lo perfecta que es, más tarde aparece Dani y contrario a Blaine la toma sin miedo, da vueltas con mi hija en brazos y bromea con ella diciéndole que se va a caer, haciendo la pantomima de que la suelta lo cual me saca el corazón pero Soph ríe abandonada a lo divertido del juego

-bueno las cosas están así, Dani y Finn irán al mercado de productos orgánicos a comprar la verdura, tienen que ser críticos y escoger lo mejor pero no se tarden mucho porque cerrarán a la una de la tarde… Blaine y Santana se quedarán preparando el relleno y marinando el pavo en jugo de naranja- pero solo eso, no hagan nada más yo lo sazonaré, rellenaré y hornearé junto con Rach ¿entendido?-dice Kurt mandón- mientras Rachel y yo iremos por los postres y bocadillos que encargamos en el café Gourmet ¿alguna duda?

-el pastel… ¿el pastel de Sophie ya está aquí Kurt o lo traerán ustedes?-pregunto porque mi obligación es estar al pendiente de lo más importante y eso es Soph y su celebración por lo tanto me preocupo por el pastel porque es lo único que faltó de la lista ya que yo traigo dulces, gelatinas, globos y gorritos en el auto

-¡el pastel! ¡Cierto!

-Santana ¿puedes ir?-pregunta mi hermano

-Como sea, pero no creo que Anderson pueda con el relleno, es una receta mexicana de mi mamá

-Blaine irás tú por el pastel-ordena Kurt

-Claro amor, si estás seguro de que no me perderé en la Gran Manzana- dice Blaine miedoso

-No, no quiero que te pierdas…Finn y Dani, tendrán que ser presurosos con los vegetales y en el camino pasar por la pastelería pero la cierran antes que el mercado así que ¡sean listos!- ordena nuevamente Kurt y sale con Rachel. Dani me toma del brazo y me dirige a la salida

-Waw, esperen ¿y Soph?

-Nosotros no vamos a poder guapo- dice Dani-con las verduras y el pastel tendremos bastante, además el mercado estará lleno y no es propicio para una nena

-nosotros cuidamos a mini-Hudson- dice Santana y Blaine afirma- suspiro, Santana y Kurt la han cuidado pero de Blaine y Santana juntos… no sé que tan buen equipo puedan hacer … espero no arrepentirme, me despido de mi nena y salgo de compras con Dani.

Tal como Dani lo previo cada rincón del mercado está repleto, faltando casi 2 minutos para la una, terminamos las compras y manejo a toda velocidad el auto para alcanzar abierta la pastelería, una cuadra antes, el tráfico se cierra. Dani me indica que corra mientras ella toma el volante. Obedezco y llego cuando la empleada está a punto de cerrar el negocio, agradezco haberlo logrado

-vengo a recoger un pastel –digo casi sin aliento

-¿a nombre de quién?-pregunta la mujer sonriente

-Kurt Hummel-digo agitado pero con más aire

-correcto…. No encuentro ningún pedido de Kurt Hummel

-No me puede hacer eso, mi hermano pidió el pastel hace unos días, tiene que tenerlo anotado o recordar quién es él… es un poco delgado, bajito, ojos …-empiezo a describir a Kurt

-espere- dice la chica- ya recordé quien es su hermano…es un cliente frecuente y aquí hay un pastel… supongo que es el suyo- dice un poco confundida pero no le doy importancia, me da el pastel en una pequeña caja obscura, creo que el pastel es muy chiquito, pero algo es mejor que nada, pago y salgo convencido de que todo saldrá bien porque Dani apenas va pasando por el lugar, así que me subo a mi auto y arrancamos a casa de mi hermano.

-¡misión cumplida!- dice Dani a Santana mientras se dan un beso y yo corro a verificar que Sophie esté bien y lo está… Blaine y ella están profundamente dormidos en la cama de Kurt

-Se portó increíble- dice Santana- no sabes cómo nos divertimos, ahora ya sabe golpear, le enseñé a dar bofetadas a Blaine ¡Fue genial! Rió como nunca… ¡de nada Tonto!- dice Santana burlona y yo sonrío, es decir mientras yo no sea la víctima de Soph…

Empezamos a cortar vegetales, Santana termina su picadillo y se pone a husmear entre las cosas de la fiesta, sin que nadie le diga nada empieza a inflar globos, incluso me atrevería a decir que con ilusión, se pone un gorrito de fiesta y empieza a acomodar en la mesa los pequeños platitos y vasos con la imagen de la princesa Clarisa de pronto pega un grito enojada

-¿qué hicieron par de tontos? creí que algún día yo sería la peor madre del mundo, esto me gana por mucho- dice viendo el pastel

-¿qué pasa?- pregunta Dani y se acerca a la caja del pastel, lo ve y abre la boca asombrada sin emitir ningún sonido, me acerco pidiendo que la princesa Clarisa del pastel no se haya batido y no… la princesa Clarisa ni siquiera está ahí, en su lugar un miembro reproductor masculino se alza sobre una montaña de chocolate, quiero decir algo, quiero matar a Kurt, a la empleada, a mi… Rachel va a estar furiosa, me va a matar y lo del papi perfecto será un cristal haciéndose añicos contra el suelo…pero no puedo hacer nada, en ese momento entran Rachel y Kurt

-¡todo listo!- dice mi mujercita emocionada, salir con Kurt de compras siempre la revitaliza- guau ¿ese es el pastel? ¿Puedo verlo?

-¡no!-dice Dani cerrando la caja rápidamente

-¿por qué no?

-porque no está listo, en el camino se batió, pero no te preocupes yo… soy una artista, yo lo arreglo- dice Dani tambaleante pero aún así es rápida, es decir ni Santana ni yo reaccionamos, en el fondo agradezco que Santana no reaccione porque estoy seguro de que lo haría para delatarnos, Soph ayuda llorando y Rach distrae su atención hacia su hija

-¿qué tiene mi nena? ¡Aquí está mamá!-la oigo decir a los lejos

-Kurt Hummel ¿me quieres decir que es esto?-abro la caja enojado con un grito sofocado

-¡hay por dios!-dice Kurt angustiado, Estelita confundió mi pedido, este era de despedida para Blaine, se supone que iría por él el sábado amor…íbamos a tener una tarde romántica chocolatosa antes de que me abandonara- dice mi hermano en modo romántico

-¡Guau! ¿Confundieron el pastel de la niña? ¡Están en problemas!¡Rachel los matará!– dice Blaine crítico una vez que dejó a Rach alimentando a Soph

-estamos en problemas Blaine- dice Kurt molesto olvidando el romanticismo

-¡hay que cambiarlo!- dice Santana, rápidamente y yo de verdad que agradezco la seriedad con la que se toma las cosas de Soph, es decir podría estar aplastándome como cucaracha enfrente de Rach y está dispuesta a cubrirnos

-ya cerraron la pastelería amor- contesta Dani

-hay que arreglarlo- dice Kurt

-¿cómo?-pregunta Blaine en una mueca

-yo puedo intentarlo, un poco de azúcar y colorante, sé hacer merengue- dice Dani solícita

-originalmente tendría que ser una princesa Clarisa- anota Kurt en una mueca

-Olvídenlo-dice Dani- es decir soy buena pero convertir esto en una princesa… ¡no!

-un pavo- alcanzo a decir, absorto en la preocupación

-¡buena idea!-dice Dani

-Sí - dice Blaine es decir el cuerpo del pene puede ser el cuello del pavo…

-¡con mucha imaginación! Solo unos tontos como ustedes pueden pensar que lo lograrán - reacciona Santana

-¡Distrae a Rach!- ordena Dani frunciendo el ceño y Santana obedece y se va con Soph y con Rach

En la cocina Dani, con la ayuda de Blaine empieza a hacer una curiosa pasta de azúcar que colorean con polvos para hacer agua de sabor y con ella colocan la parte que cuelga de los rostros del pavo, diseñan unos ojitos con unas pasitas, un piquito con la colita de una zanahoria que tiñe de rojo, unas alas con algunos bombones cortados meticulosamente en forma de plumas alargadas y mientras Kurt quema su comida, Dani y Blaine logran un pavo de chocolate… tremendamente espantoso… todos lo contemplamos sin aliento

-¡por lo menos ya no parece un pene!- dice Dani exhausta y todos afirmamos

Comemos pavo quemado y no sabe tan mal, el relleno de Santana se salvó y eso le da un toque excéntrico, los postres y bocadillos que compraron Kurt y Rach también están deliciosos, la ensalada y las bebidas no pudieron ser más perfectas. Antes de la comida Rachel da las gracias por los alimentos pero sobre todo por Soph y dice lo afortunada que es al despertar todos los días con la certeza de que tiene que hacer un mundo mejor para ella, todos nuestros amigos suspiran y Dani considera ser mamá pronto desconcertando a Santana, enseguida brindan junto a nosotros por la salud de nuestra hija y me da gusto que mi nena pase su primer cumpleaños rodeada de gente que la ama tanto, pudo ser mejor, con sus abuelos y nuestros demás amigos pero es perfecto justo ahora…

-¡hora de partir el pastel antes de que Soph caiga dormida!- Rach va por la caja del pastel a la cocina y todos tenemos reacciones de angustia, yo incluso estoy sudando, nadie dice nada, Rach la abre sorprendida pero solo sonríe y pone una velita en el centro del "pavo" y cantamos nuevamente feliz cumpleaños. Soph está fascinada de ser el centro de atención, aplaude y sonríe mientras mi esposa trata de enseñar a mi hija a soplar la velita pero el hecho de que mi hija y Rach apaguen la vela es una imagen muy grotesca en mi cerebro, no lo soporto y sin pensarlo yo mismo apago la vela

-Necesito una foto – dice Rachel corriendo por la cámara

-No, no la necesitas- dio enérgico

-sí

- enana todos recordaremos este momento sin necesidad de…-dice Santana

-¡Soph no! Y esta foto es para ella- dice Rachel molesta y nos forma a todos alrededor de Soph y el espantoso pavo, programa la cámara en automático y fingimos poner nuestra mejor cara para la posteridad…

Rach nos sirve una pequeña rebanada de pastel y la comemos, Soph se niega a probar porque tiene mucho sueño y está instalada en su plan berrinchudo lo cual me da menos culpabilidad, mi nena se duerme. Rach pregunta si alguien quiere otra rebanada de pastel, todos negamos y empezamos a charlar pero a Rach si le gustó el pastel y se sirve más y más y más…

-Vaya quién lo diría, la recatadísima Berry atascándose de pastel ¿te gustó mucho cierto?-pregunta Santana alzando las cejas, a nadie se le escapa el doble sentido-

-claro que me gustó Santana y quiero decir que estaba molesta con Finn por comprar un espantoso pastel pero al comerlo comprobé que está delicioso, como todo lo que Finn hace, esto es perfecto –dice mi esposa inocentemente mientras todos contienen una risita

-ya lo creo, claro que te gustó porque comes sin medida y sin precaución- se contesta nuestra amiga sola- es decir por eso tienes una hija –Santana alza los hombros y Rach no entiende absolutamente nada

A las 10 de la noche, después de más charla y más vino, nos despedimos, Rach sale primero para acomodar a Soph en el auto y Kurt se despide de mí reclamando que por mi culpa y mi tonto examen nos tengamos que ir

-Kurt, deja de reclamar, corriste con suerte, Rach no se dio cuenta pero me la vas a pagar…esa foto será eterna y cada que la vea será razón suficiente para no volverte a pedir que organices nada de las futuras fiestas de mi hija–digo fingiendo ser amenazante, es decir prohibirle a Kurt organizar algo es mucho castigo para él ¿cierto?

-paz, paz-dice Kurt burlón –pero solo espera está noche, después ya no me culparás y me lo agradecerás

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Tu esposa se comió sola el 50% de ese pastel y por más pavo monstruoso que fuera no podemos negar que era un pastel erótico, y como tal tenía ingredientes afrodisiacos así que suerte con tu esposa ¡papi perfecto!- dice totalmente sarcástico y yo salgo con cara de incrédulo, no lo puedo creer sí que estuvo perfecto… y este día planea alargarse aún más… ¿tengo energía? ¡Claro que la tengo! Waw los 27 de noviembre sí que son para recordar….

**Hola: capi extra largo porque las abandoné toda la semana, si llegaron hasta aquí, leyeron 4516 palabras.**

**Espero que nadie se ofenda por el pastel de Soph y que lo tomen con criterio, a mi me divirtió mucho aunque o nunca sé quién me lee y que susceptibilidades puedo herir, sobretodo porque se supone que ésta es una historia tierna, así que traté de ser sutil. Nos leemos pronto xoxo…Seli **


End file.
